


Keenveins Collection

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Break Up, Christmas, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Comfort, Cosplay, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cybersex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dimension Travel, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Double Penetration, Drinking, Dry Humping, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Genderswap, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mages, Maids, Male Solo, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Multi, Napping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Pegging, Pining, Polyamory, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Spitroasting, Terminal Illnesses, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Witches, always a boy!Holly, always a girl!Ross, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 59,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various polygrumps prompts from my tumblr, ranging in pairings and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink [Holly/Ross/Mark]

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings and tags will be added with additional chapters.
> 
> The character death ficlet is chapter #34 that is the only chapter with character death

"Oh, my God, you actually went through with it?" Ross asks, amazed at first before his awed smile turns into a snort and he starts laughing. "Oh, my God, Mark."

Mark runs a hand through his hair, scratching at the short sides and ruffling the longer tuft on top. He bites his lip, embarrassed, as he steps further into the room.

"It's for a good cause!" he tries, feeling his cheeks go as pink as his hair now is.

Ross nods and slides up to Mark, catching his wrist and tugging him closer.

"Better let me get a closer look," Ross murmurs. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Mark's stubble-covered cheek.

Mark grins like an idiot, which is the default mode for him when he's at Ross and Holly’s place. Ross ruffles a hand through Mark's new bright-pink hair.

"You match Holly now!" he says, and he sounds so fond that it makes something in Mark's chest squeeze tightly.

He might be blushing. He hadn't considered that fact, even though he had talked to both Suzy and Holly (and even Arin!) before he fully went through with the dying of his hair. As if saying her name summoned her, Holly suddenly pads into the room, looking effortlessly beautiful in her sundress and bare feet. Mark sucks in a small breath when he sees her. It's not uncommon. She's always knocking the wind right out him.

Mark watches as Holly's face takes him in, her gaze flickering to his hair, and he sees the moment that she understands what he did. Her eyes brighten and she squeals in the way that she usually reserves for birds and other cute, tiny animals.

"You look so handsome!" Holly says, rushing forward to cup Mark's face in her hands, elbowing Ross away in the process.

Mark flushes again, embarrassed to have the attention of his two lovers focused entirely on him. He's not fully used to it, how it's okay to love them both and how it's okay for them to love him back.

They tug Mark back to their couch, the three of them crashing down onto it in a pile, Ross and Holly flanking Mark on either side. Holly holds his hand and Ross scoots himself under Mark's arm, trying to wiggle in as close as he can in a way that reminds Mark of a cat or some small, weird monkey.

"Our handsome boy," Ross says with a giggle.

Mark rolls his eyes, but he's smiling so hard that his mouth hurts.

"Well, I'm glad that you two approve."

"Of course," Holly says. She leans in close, her hand tipping Mark’s head so that he's facing her. Their lips brush together, soft and sweet. Ross has his own head tipped back, watching them kiss.

"Me now," Ross says when Holly releases Mark.

Mark snorts, but he finagles his head so that he can lean down and catch Ross in a chaste kiss. Ross hums into the kiss, trying to deepen it, but the angle makes it impossible and Mark has to pull away. Ross pouts up at Mark and then sits himself up so that he can rest his head against Mark’s shoulder.

"Let's take a picture," Holly suggests, pulling out her phone. From somewhere behind him, he can hear Lt. Feathers cooing. Feathers hasn't warmed up to Mark's presence in the house yet, unlike his owners.

"You wanna break the internet, Holl?" Ross asks.

"Okay, you don’t have to be in it," Holly teases. "Just Mark and I will be."

Ross frowns, but Mark wraps an arm around his frame and tugs him in so that he can be in the picture, too. Holly aims her phone at them, the three of them leaning, squeezing together, pulling the dumbest faces imaginable. Even when they're making dumb faces, Mark still thinks that Ross and Holly are cute. He loves them.

After the picture is taken and Holly posts it, the three of them readjust on the couch. Ross leans back against the arm, Mark lying between his spread legs, his head pillowed on Ross's chest. Holly lies on her side, tucked between the back of the couch and Mark, her head resting on his shoulder.

Mark feels completely content like this, with their shared breathing and their warmth surrounding him. Ross starts to gently card his fingers through the bright, neon strands of Mark's hair, and that’s when Mark's eyes slip closed. He hums as Ross pets him and Holly's fingers curl over his shoulder. Together, the three of them slip off into an easy sleep, cuddled together on the couch, Orph and Mojo slinking up to curl around their feet as they doze.


	2. Airport [Dan/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's been away on vacation and his boyfriend, Dan, doesn't want to admit how much he's been missing him.

All day, Dan's been excited. He was giddy as fuck from the moment that he woke, padding around the still-empty house, to arriving at the Grump Space to record with Arin. He keeps glancing at his phone, checking the time, and Arin leans over and nudges him, smirking at him in a knowing way.

Dan flushes, tucking his phone away and trying to focus on the episodes. How many times can he watch Arin fail at Sonic before his mind starts to drift away? They can't talk about it during the episode because it's private and the conversation would only end up getting edited out anyway, but, between episodes, Arin plops down next to Dan, tipping his head back to grin at him.

"Excited?" Arin asks.

Dan feels his face grow hot, a slight blush working across his cheeks.

"About almost being done with this game? Absolutely!"

Arin snorts, the controller resting in his lap. "You know what I mean."

Dan does, but he can definitely pretend that he doesn't.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more focused on this next episode. I just don't want to be late."

"Uh-huh," Arin says, not at all convinced. He picks the controller back up. "I'm sure that that's all."

Dan hadn't thought that he was so transparent, but Arin had a special ability to read every thought that passed through his brain on a regular basis, so it was no surprise that he knew Dan's real motive for checking his phone. Sure, he didn't want to be late picking Barry up at the airport, but, every second that passed, every minute, meant that Dan was that much closer to seeing Barry again.

Dan's roommate-turned-boyfriend had left to visit friends in New York two weeks ago. Dan had been hoping to go with him, but work called and they couldn't both leave the Grump Space at the same time. Barry was texting him every day, checking in, sending him dumb, tourist-y pictures of himself in New York, but it wasn't the same. They had been apart before, but now Dan was missing Barry so badly that his chest hurt to think of him.

Dan was tired of the empty house, of Barry's closed room that Dan sometimes sneaked into, laying in Barry's bed because it smelt like him. He missed watching the dumb shows that Barry liked on Netflix and eating dinner with him. He missed the kisses and the gentle touches. He missed Barry in general. Now there was just a handful of hours that separated them from reuniting and Dan could barely stand the wait.

Once the episodes are recorded, Dan bids Arin and the others goodbye and tears out of the office so fast that he nearly falls down the stairs on his way out in his rush. Distantly, he can hear Ross laughing at him, but it doesn't matter. He'll make fun of Ross later.

The drive to the airport feels long, even longer with the shitty traffic. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel, listening to the Rush CD that's always found in his car, and thinks about how much Barry always laughs at him whenever he lip-syncs while riding to the office or dinner together.

Finally, the airport comes into view. Dan parks before he hurries inside, reading his last texts from Barry, informing him of which area to be at. Dan smooths a hand through his hair, adjusts his jacket, tries to look like he hasn't just spent four hours on a couch with Arin, making dick jokes. He thinks that he maybe should have bought flowers, something romantic, even though Barry isn't the kind of guy who needs Dan to show up at the airport with roses and make a grand gesture.

Dan's phone chimes in his pocket.

_Our plane landed._

His heart skips a beat. He keeps his eyes glued to the gate where Barry will pass through any time now. He sees people begin to flood through the opening and cranes his neck to scan for his boyfriend. Finally, he catches sight of flannel and a familiar beard and then Barry is pressing through the crowd, grinning just as wide as Dan is sure that he is.

Dan isn't a PDA type of guy - he never has been - but his heart clenches and bursts when he spots Barry ambling towards him. He can't help how he practically runs to Barry, catching him in a tight hug. Before Barry can even say hello, Dan is kissing him.

They've never kissed in public, not ever, but now Dan can't do anything but kiss Barry. He lets his fingers rake through Barry's hair, tipping his face up so that their mouths connect easier. Barry's hand grips Dan's shoulder, his fingers digging into the faux leather of Dan's jacket.

Dan breaks the kiss only to breathe, but he leans forward, touching his forehead to Barry's.

"Hi," Barry says, small and one hundred percent adorable. Dan's heart skips a million beats.

"Hi," Dan replies, feeling dumb and embarrassed but really just happy to have Barry back.

"Did you miss me?" Barry asks as Dan finally backs up, picking up Barry's luggage for him.

"Just a little," Dan says. "Fuck, Bear, this weighs a ton."

"Presents," Barry explains. His hand finds Dan's free one. "You wanna get something to eat? Or did you just want to go home?"

"Home," Dan says a little too quickly, his cheeks flushing. "It's been too quiet without you."

Barry nods, squeezing Dan's hand. "Home sounds good. We can order in. I don't want to cook and you _can't_ cook."

Dan laughs, not even minding Barry's gentle ribbing. He's just so happy to have Barry home. He can't wait to eat dinner with him and watch those same terrible shows that he's gotten Dan completely invested in and then, finally, sleep cuddled up next to him, sharing his warmth.


	3. High School [Arin/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry isn't the coolest kid in his high school, but, somehow, Arin still likes him. Like, a lot.

Barry leans against his locker, the metal cold against his back. He scans the empty hallway around him. In the distance, he can hear his schoolmates leaving for the day. Usually, Barry walks home from school with Ross, since neither of them have a car and they both live relatively close to their high school. Today, though, Barry told Ross to leave without him.

Barry glances at the clock hanging in front of him in the hallway. His palms sweat nervously. Arin was supposed to meet him here five minutes ago. Barry nudges his backpack on the floor next to his feet. Arin isn't known for being on time, but Barry is suddenly scared that he's being stood up.

He doesn't have much dating experience, so this is all new to him. Arin, one of his best friends - and, not to mention, a junior - has taken an abrupt interest in Barry, dating-wise. Barry, shocked that anyone likes him at all to begin with, is even more shocked that it's someone cool and funny and older like Arin.

They've been on a couple of dates, mostly group dates with Holly and Ross or big dates where everyone goes as friends and hangs out. Barry is clueless when it comes to dating; as far as he's gotten with Arin has been some hand-holding outside of the bowling alley on the walk back to Dan's car (because Dan is the only one with a car and thus has the duty of driving them around in exchange for gas money or the occasional bag of weed) or the time that Mark accidentally tripped Arin in gym class, which caused him to crash into Barry, pinning him against the wall under Arin's weight - though that situation was less than romantic.

Barry hears footsteps and he looks up to see Arin walking towards him. Barry is nervous, his palms still sweating. He tries so hard to be cool around Arin and it never seems to work. Arin is smiling, though, his sketchbook tucked under his arm as he nods at Barry.

"Sorry," Arin says as he stops in front of Barry. "I forgot that Dan asked me to help him load some crap into his trunk." He sighs, brushing his hair out of his face. "Hope you aren't pissed at me?"

Barry shakes his head, trying to subtly wipe his palms against his jeans.

"No, it's cool! Are you ready to go?"

The plan was for Arin to come to Barry's house, which had already happened quite a bit but not really since they started this whole "dating" thing, and for them to do their homework and play video games and, maybe, if Arin wanted to, eating dinner with him as long as Barry's parents promised not to embarrass him.

Arin smiles, his eyes all warm and fixed on Barry. Whenever he looks at Barry like that, it makes Barry's heart race, makes his palms sweat all over again.

"Yeah, but, before we go, I wanted to ask you something," Arin says, his voice dropping just a little, just enough to make Barry swallow around the lump in his throat.

"What is it?"

Arin shifts a little closer to Barry, the toes of his sneakers brushing against Barry's. There's absolutely no way Barry can breathe with Arin so close to him, his heart racing in his chest.

"I, uh...there's something that I've been wanting to do almost since the first day that I met you."

"Oh?" Barry squeaks, his cheeks beginning to flare up. He's pretty sure that he's going to die of embarrassment before Arin even gets to ask his question.

Arin nods. "Yeah, so, I wanted to know...would it be alright if I kissed you? Like, right now?"

Barry's mouth is dry and he can't breathe at all, but he nods shakily. He's never been kissed before and he's not sure if Arin has. Would Arin know if he were a bad kisser?

Arin smiles, looking relieved, like he actually thought that there was a chance that Barry was going to say 'no' to kissing him. He leans in closer. Barry can smell the gum that he must have been chewing earlier, can smell his deodorant. Arin touches Barry's arms, his palms warm but not sweaty.

Barry watches Arin's smile draw closer until he lets his eyes close because that's what they do in every movie that Barry's ever watched. He feels Arin's mouth brush his, all soft and sweet, and Barry lets out a sigh against Arin's lips. His heart is at his feet, terrified of making a mistake, but, once it's happening, it's okay, coming naturally to Barry, like he's known how to kiss all along.

His arms wind around Arin's shoulders, his fingers brushing the ends of Arin's hair. Arin backs him against the locker, making him bump against the hollow metal. Their bodies are pressed close, close enough that Barry can feel Arin's heart beating against his chest, how the pace mimics the rapid beating of Barry's own.

The kiss is sweet, pretty tame, but Barry's skin is on fire. Arin's hand is on Barry's chest, a warm weight, as the kiss changes. Arin's mouth opens and Barry feels a hint of tongue pass against his bottom lip. He gasps and that's when Arin's tongue slides into his mouth. Barry practically melts against Arin, trapped between the cold locker and Arin's warm, solid form.

Barry groans into the kiss, a sound that he never thought that he'd make at school. Why are they doing this here again? This is such a terrible idea, but Barry can't bring the reasonable part of himself to stop. Their mouths move together, a little sloppy, clumsy, but Arin doesn't seem to mind. This is so much better than Barry ever expected that it would be. He would be totally fine if the rest of his life was spent just kissing Arin.

Eventually, they have to breathe and the kiss breaks with a wet sound that echoes in the empty hallway. Barry's face is hot and Arin's lips are red, but he's grinning at Barry.

"So...how was that?" he asks, his voice a little breathless.

"You want a letter grade?" Barry asks. "What's higher than an A+?"

Arin snorts, his hand seeking Barry's, twining their fingers together.

"Let's go back to your place and I'll see if I can improve my grade," Arin says, waggling his eyebrows at Barry.

Barry laughs, but a heat rises through him, burning him up. He's more than happy to skip out on homework and video games and, Hell, even dinner if he can spend the rest of the night making out with Arin. They leave school, breaking out into the cool fall day. Barry can't wait to text Ross and tell him about the kiss and how awesome it was.


	4. Scared [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I supposed to be scared?"

Dan is breathless as he's backed against the wall of the Grump's recording room. Arin is hovering in front of him, close enough that Dan can smell his shampoo, can feel the heat rolling off of Arin's skin. Arin is far enough away for this to not seem too out of the ordinary. The boundaries of their personal space evaporated a long time ago.

Arin's eyes flicker to Dan's face, searching over him, and Dan's always loved Arin's eyes, but never as much as when all of their attention is focused on him. The tension between the two of them that had been building for so long, steadily expanding until it became too large for either of them to carry, came to a head, finally, resulting in Arin backing Dan against the wall, suddenly sharing space, almost close enough to share breath.

"Dan," Arin says, his voice low and serious but warm in this way that causes a shiver to run down Dan's spine. Arin's voice draws Dan's attention to him fully, pulling him from his thoughts. "How are you feeling?" There's something careful, cautious, to his voice, something that makes Dan frown.

"I'm okay," Dan says because he doesn't have any other words. His mind is all fuzzy, senses dazed around Arin.

Arin doesn't seem convinced, though. He reaches out and rests his large, warm hands on Dan's chest, his palms practically burning through Dan's t-shirt. Dan loses his breath, all of the air rushing out of his lungs.

"Are you...scared?" Arin asks, his voice a low whisper. Suddenly, he's closer than before, and Dan can feel the warm push of air rolling against his cheeks.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Dan asks.

Arin shrugs. His fingers clutch lightly at the front of Dan's shirt. Dan's been feeling a lot of things lately. He feels like he's standing on the edge of something huge, waiting for a giant wave to take him over, swallow him down, drown him. It feels huge and a little overwhelming. He's been feeling the heat, the rush that's been accompanying every interaction with Arin, all of their conversations, the minute, tiny touches that don't mean anything but say everything.

There's a lot going on inside of Dan, but fear is absent, mostly because nothing about Arin scares Dan, no part of him ever could.

"No, but..." Arin starts. He looks at the floor before he tips his face up to meet Dan's gaze, mere inches separating them. "I don't want you to freak out."

Dan isn't afraid, but maybe Arin is? Arin is afraid that Dan is going to go all of the way to the edge, toe that fine line, but back off before taking the plunge. If Arin only knew how far gone Dan was, how he was already free-falling through open air, waiting to crash into something solid...that might scare him.

Dan cups Arin's cheek, smooths his thumb along the curve of Arin's cheek bone. He's got his hair pulled up in a small ponytail because it's only just now getting long enough, and suddenly Dan longs to tug it loose, run his fingers through the soft strands. Arin smiles against Dan's palm, like his touch can ease the worries running through Arin's mind.

"I'm not scared," Dan says. It sounds like a promise for more than just this moment, for several moments, for the future.

Arin nods, his hand skating from Dan's shirt up to the side of his neck, fingers brushing a pulse point and igniting Dan's nerves, setting his skin ablaze. Dan exhales a shaky breath, overwhelmed by the heat and how much is so familiar but so strikingly new. Not for the first time, his chest is aching with just how deeply he cares for Arin, how those feelings of friendship and loyalty and devotion have amplified into something so big that Dan wants to scream about it because Arin might as well be everything to him.

"Don't you be scared of me," Dan says, his voice light, surprising him.

Arin is smiling again, but he nods, and even though they're nearly eye-to-eye, Arin presses on his tip-toes, brings his pink mouth close to Dan's and Dan's head is swimming. He remembers the buzz from smoking weed, this crush of hazy motion, and it almost feels like that but better somehow.

"Promise I'm not," Arin says right before he brings his mouth in to meet Dan's in their first-ever real, one hundred percent, bona fide kiss.

Arin is pressing against Dan, keeping him tight against the wall as their mouths move slow and so sweet. Dan's kissed plenty of people, but nothing has ever felt like this before. Nothing has ever felt so real. Dan's hands find Arin’s hips, soft and curvy but not like Dan is used to. It doesn't bother him. None of this does, not the way that he imagined it might.

Arin makes this sound that's half-groan and half-deep, contented sigh and Dan tightens his grip on Arin's hips, clinging to him. They stay like that, connected, mouths moving, bodies pressed close for what feels like hours, until Dan has memorized the way Arin tastes and how pretty his skin looks when it's flushed, until Dan gets a hand in Arin's hair and tugs the ponytail loose, twining his fingers in a loose grip. They stay together, kissing, touching until Dan is sure that Arin isn't afraid.


	5. Size Queen Ross + Big Dick Barry [Ross/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross might just have a thing for big dicks. Barry might just be the owner of a big dick.

Ross pads out into the kitchen area of the office. Arin is sitting at the kitchen table, helping himself to a bowl of Dan's Frosted Flakes.

"Hey. How's recording going?" Arin asks around a mouthful of cereal.

Ross shrugs. "It's fine. At least the computer isn't crashing on us anymore."

Arin nods approvingly. "I'm, like, so excited for these episodes that I recorded with Dan today to air. We thought of the funniest topic, I swear. The Lovelies are going to go wild."

"What is it?" Ross asks. He's bent over in front of the fridge, trying to find the good shit that Barry and Suzy hide in the back. He's pleased to hear that there's a Grump episode for him to look forward to, but he's just the tiniest bit envious that he can't say the same for his current recording session with Barry.

"Dick sizes," Arin says. He takes another heaping bite of cereal and Ross straightens from the fridge, snack in hand. Arin doesn't bother to elaborate until he catches the confused look on Ross's face. "Oh, like, we were talking about who had the biggest dick out of all of us."

Ross snorts and goes to sit across from Arin at the large table. "How the hell did that come up?"

Arin shrugs. "I don't know, man. One minute, we're doing Mario impressions, and the next, Dan's telling me that Barry's got a giant dick."

Ross chokes on his snack, wheezing out a cough, and Arin breaks into laughter.

"What?" Ross says, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, man. I guess that Barry's secretly packing major heat. Who knew?

"Well...Dan?" Ross says. Again, a little bubble of envy builds inside of him. Why does Dan know how big Barry's dick is?

Arin rolls his eyes. "Well, they live together," he points out. His cereal is gone, now, and he slurps the milk from the bowl noisily.

"Okay, but where do I fit in?" Ross asks, trying to forget the fact that he now knows Barry's got a huge dick.

Arin smirks. Ross has a bad feeling beginning to spring up in his stomach.

"Well, I've seen your dick, so I supplied the information."

"You saw it at the _spa_."

"It's okay! I was totally honest. I just told Dan that it wasn't very impressive."

Ross's mouth flattens. "You told the Internet that my dick wasn't impressive?"

Arin's grinning like an asshole as he gets up from the table and moves toward the sink to wash his bowl out. Ross bites viciously into his snack, anticipating the flood of messages teasing him about his apparently less-than-impressive dick. Ross finishes his snack, a fluttering in his stomach making him nervous to head back to finish recording. Barry is waiting for him, though, so Ross throws away his garbage and makes his way back to the recording room.

Barry grins as Ross slips back into the room.

"Hey, man!"

Ross smiles in return, but his chest is a little tight. He's always thought that Barry was cute, the sweetest guy that he knows, and he's been valiantly fighting off a crush on Barry for ages. Now fucking Arin has told him that Barry's got a big dick and that's one thing that Ross can't ignore. Dan likes to delight in calling Ross a size queen, but, fuck, Ross can't help what he likes. If he's accepting this wondrous and new bisexual side of himself, then why not go all the way with the biggest cocks that he can find?

Ross drops down next to Barry on the couch. They're finishing up the latest batch of Pokemon Art Academy episodes and it's Barry's turn to draw their next creation. He's got the 3DS in his lap and Ross's eyes flicker to it, pointedly trying to ignore Barry's crotch area.

"You...alright, Ross?" Barry asks.

When Ross focuses again, he notices that Barry's watching him, eyebrows knitted together in concern. Ross knows that Barry can sense the difference in the atmosphere. When he'd left to grab a snack, he'd been high energy, mouth running a mile a minute, and now he's staring and trying to will himself to _not_ think of Barry's huge dick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fuckin' Arin was out there being an asshole."

Barry laughs. "Probably payback for all of the Mario Maker levels that you've made him play."

 _Oh_. Oh, of course. That makes perfect sense. Arin is still being a baby over the levels that Ross created, so of course he'd take joy in fucking with Ross's head. He knew that Ross would fixate on Barry's dick. This had to be some elaborate payback set up by Arin.

"Oh, my God. That makes perfect sense."

"Yeah, man," Barry says. "So whatever Arin said...don't sweat it."

Ross laughs and sinks back into the couch, relief flooding him. How could he not see how fucking obvious it was that Arin was fucking with him? Ross, never one to let Arin Hanson get the better of him, grins at Barry.

"Okay, you're totally right. You aren't gonna believe what he tried."

Now Barry's grinning and, yes, Ross's chest still feels a little tight because Barry has a nice smile, but he's not thinking of Barry's dick, so he considers this a win.

"What?"

Ross covers his face with his hand. He can feel his own smile all big and stupid, which only makes him grin harder.

"He was trying to tell me that you had a monstrously huge dick, according to Dan."

There's silence. It lingers long enough that a bubble of panic floats through Ross. He cracks an eye open, sliding his hand down to his stomach. Barry's face has gone blank, bathed in the glow from the 3DS pointing up at him. Ross can still see his cheeks flush pink.

"Arin said _what_?"

"Oh," Ross says, "well, he and Dan were discussing dick sizes, I guess? And they said that you had the biggest dick out of everyone, but Arin was just being..."

Ross trails off because Barry's face is only getting redder the longer that Ross talks.

"Um," Ross says. Barry's gaze flickers to his face.

Ross's cheeks are burning, heat rolling off of his skin as he and Barry lock eyes.

Barry breaks the silence by laughing, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I mean, I guess that it's true? I haven't personally seen Arin's dick...or yours...but..."

Ross can't help the way his eyes flicker to Barry's lap. The 3DS resting there is blocking any view that Ross might get, but his mind is very helpfully filling in the blanks. All that he can think of is Barry's dick - how much he wants to see it, to see if it's really as big as everyone seems to think that it is. When he looks back up to Barry, his mouth is dry. There's no denying where Ross was looking and why.

Tension fills the room, making the air thick. Ross swallows, the sound loud in the silence of the room.

"Barry," Ross breathes, his voice lower than he had anticipated. Barry's eyes are big, his face pink, but he hasn't broken away from Ross's gaze. "Can I see it?"

"What?" Barry's voice is tight, but there's a heat to it that surprises Ross, makes a hunger open up inside of him.

"I just..." How can he explain it without spilling everything? "I just want to?"

"Oh, my God. Do you know how weird this sounds?"

Ross nods, laughing. "I do...it does. I just - "

"I've...I've heard how Dan teases you," Barry says, his voice so pleasantly deep, burning straight through Ross. "I've heard him talk about what you like."

Barry's voice is hypnotic, putting Ross in a daze. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest, his face burning. Ross is so caught up in Barry's words that he barely registers when Barry's hands start to move, when he sets the 3DS aside, and then Ross is paying attention because Barry's hands are playing at the button of his jeans, undoing them and tugging down the zipper.

Ross's attention is fixed on Barry's hands, the way that he pulls his cock out from the opening in his jeans.

"Fuck," Ross says. Arin wasn't fucking with him. Barry's cock is big, bigger than any other dick than Ross has ever seen, let alone been with. The hunger inside of Ross deepens, opens up inside of his stomach. Barry is half-hard and Ross suddenly longs to see him achingly hard, his dick even bigger than now. "Holy shit, B."

Barry laughs, embarrassed, his dick in his hand. Ross isn't sure what happens next. He's seen a suspicious amount of gay porn that starts this way and ends in a whole lot of fucking, but this is real life and Barry is his best-friend-turned-crush and they're at work, the others only a stone's throw away.

Still, when an opportunity presents itself, Ross O'Donovan isn't one to turn away from it.

"Barry?" Ross says. "Can I touch you?"

"Holy shit," Barry says, but that isn’t a 'no,' so Ross is hopeful that Barry will let him touch his dick. "I...this is really weird, Ross."

"I know," Ross says, "but your dick is fucking beautiful."

Barry snorts, but Ross notes that he's harder now, bigger in his hand.

"Okay," Barry says. "Yeah."

"Fuck, yes," Ross says with a sigh.

He scoots closer to Barry so that he's pressed right against him, shoulder to shoulder. He thinks that maybe he should kiss Barry first or something, but he hadn't asked for permission for that. Somehow, kissing Barry feels more intimate than touching his dick

Ross reaches out with nimble fingers and trails one long digit down the heated skin of Barry's dick. Barry shudders, a small noise falling from his lips. The sound tears through Ross like fire straight into his veins. It's around this point that he thinks that maybe he's in too deep, that, maybe, deep down, it isn't all about how big Barry's dick is.

It isn't very charming or romantic, but Ross pulls his hand back, spitting into his palm to provide a slickness. Barry doesn't say anything, just shivers and moans when Ross wraps a damp hand around him. Barry's dick is twitching, growing full in Ross's hand, and Ross adores the feeling of Barry getting harder, the feeling of him getting bigger in his grasp.

"God, you are fucking huge," Ross says, his voice a strange mix of awed and completely turned-on.

"Ross, _Jesus_ ," Barry groans. His head drops back on the couch, exposing the pale line of his throat. Ross gets an idea, one that wriggles through him and won't let go. He leans over and kisses the column of Barry's throat, his tongue passing over Barry's Adam's apple. Barry is making these sweet, little noises as Ross's mouth changes from wet kisses to tiny bites.

Ross is rock-hard in his jeans, but his focus remains on Barry. He forces his mouth away from Barry's neck, resting his head against Barry's shoulder so that he can watch his hand stroke Barry's dick. Ross tightens his grip, twisting his hand around the shiny, red head of Barry's cock. Fuck, Ross is pretty sure that he's in love with Barry's dick. He wants to taste it, feel it so hard inside of him, but, right now, he'll settle for this, for the way that Barry's cock slides against his loose fist.

"I bet that you know how to use it, don't you?" Ross is saying. "Bet you could make me come in two seconds with that thing. Would you - "

Ross is cut off by a hand brushing his jaw, his face being tilted up from Barry's shoulder so that he and Barry are face-to-face and Barry's fingers are tucked under his chin. Barry's eyes are burning, so vivid and hot that Ross almost wants to look away. Barry bites his bottom lip, eyes locked on Ross, before he leans in and crushes their mouths together.

Ross makes a surprised noise. The surprises only continue as he's being pushed down on his back on the couch, Barry falling on top of him. They kiss, sloppy and hot, something that Ross would never had pegged Barry for. Their movement causes his hand to slip from Barry's cock, but now he can feel it pressing hard into Ross's jean-covered thigh. Ross's cock is desperate for attention, but all that Ross can focus on is the fact that he and Barry are kissing, that Barry's tongue is in his mouth.

"You talk too much," Barry says, breaking their kiss. His hands are sliding down Ross's lean body, rucking up his t-shirt and fumbling with the button on Ross's jeans.

The whole world spins out of focus as Barry opens Ross's pants and gets his straining cock out. Ross shivers, wondering when the objective shifted. As far as he knew, he was just doing this for Barry. He didn't ask for anything in return. It's so good, though, that, if Barry stopped, Ross might just die right here on the Grump couch.

Barry pushes one of Ross's legs open, making the limb dangle off of the edge of the couch.

"Let me show you," Barry says as he lines their hips up. Ross can feel Barry's hips roll, his spit-slick cock brushing against Ross's.

Ross moans, open and vulgar. He's so thankful for the soundproofing in the room because his body can't keep quiet even with the knowledge that Arin and Dan are working nearby. Barry sets a fast pace, his large cock sliding against Ross's, the wet head brushing Ross's stomach. Ross wants to touch again, but Barry is moving too fast, so Ross settles with digging his fingers into the flannel that Barry is wearing and holding on for dear life.

It all feels like so much, the two of them rutting together, sweating through their clothes. Ross is practically on fire, dizzy from the control that Barry has taken over him.

"Oh, my God, Barry," Ross groans. "You feel so good."

"Yeah?" Barry pants above him, his face beautiful and red, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuck, yes, Bar, I want it so bad. You have no idea."

The two of them are so close, bodies moving quick and heated, grinding at work on the couch. Distantly, Ross can still hear the music from the 3DS tinkling in the room. Barry grunts above him.

"You want my dick, Ross?"

Ross nods, desperate, moaning. "Yes, wish you would fuck me. I...God, I want to feel you."

Barry moans. Ross joins him because Barry is slipping a hand between the two of them, wrapping his sure fingers around them, stroking their cocks together. Ross shudders, his hips twitching upward. Ross glances at their dicks, how much bigger Barry's is than his own. Ross loves it, fucking loves how big Barry is compared to his own dick, how wide he is, the thick vein running along the underside. Ross longs to feel that vein dragging against his skin as Barry fucks him.

They don't have time for that tonight, maybe not ever, because this was so sudden, a rush of skin and tension all coming to a head. Ross is close, strung so tightly, turned on beyond belief. It's a wonder that he hasn't already come all over the two of them.

Barry dips his head. His teeth find Ross's neck, nipping lightly, just as Ross had done to him that handful of minutes earlier. Between Barry's mouth and his hand, Ross isn't going to last much longer. His breath is short, his skin so fucking hot. Barry is everywhere, overpowering every sense, every nerve, until Ross is nothing but a shaking form against the couch, so desperate to come.

Barry twists his hand over the heads of their cocks, his thumb sliding against the slit of Ross's cock at the same time that Barry digs his teeth into the crook of Ross's neck, sucking on the soft junction of skin between neck and shoulder. It's too much, all of it, and Ross comes with a shout, his orgasm tearing through him.

The world around him darkens for a moment. He slumps, boneless, against the couch, letting Barry milk his dick, stroke him through his orgasm. Barry hasn't come yet and Ross doesn't want to miss it. He pushes himself up on his elbows, sweating and panting as he watches Barry jerk them off before he comes with a beautiful sound that has Ross's dick twitching in Barry's hand. Barry shoots his load against Ross's stomach from where Barry had pushed his t-shirt up, his come mixing with Ross's, though most of Ross’s come had ended up on Barry's fingers.

Barry's holding himself above Ross with one arm, sweating and panting as he releases his cock.

"Holy shit," Ross says as he searches Barry's face above him. "That was fucking amazing."

Barry has the audacity to blush like he wasn't just saying the filthiest shit ever to Ross as he jerked them both off. Barry ducks his head, pressing close to Ross and letting their foreheads brush.

"I think so, too."

Ross smirks, though he's unsure of what happens now. He's got Barry's come on his skin and they're supposed to record at least three more episodes.

"I think that there are some paper towels in here," Ross says.

Barry snorts. "That's not very romantic, Ross."

Ross grins. "I didn't say that I was good at romance."

" _Clearly_ ," Barry says. He still slides away to go and find the roll of paper towels that always seem to be necessary for the recording room, though probably no one had thought that they would be used for this particular reason.

When Barry comes back, he leans in and wipes the come off of Ross's skin.

"You look pretty cute covered in come," Barry murmurs.

Now it's Ross's turn to flush, embarrassed. "You're going to make me hard again."

"Good," Barry says as he cleans his own fingers of come.

Slowly, they fix themselves up, tucking their dicks back into their pants, fixing their shirts, trying not to look like goddamn disasters. Ross can still feel the scratch of Barry's beard against his neck. He hopes that he'll have a mark left behind, something to remember tomorrow morning.

"I guess...maybe we should call it a night on the recordings?" Barry asks.

Ross nods, feeling too lazy and sated to even consider recording. Plus, he and Barry should probably talk about what happened pretty soon. First, though, Ross collects his phone, opening a text to Arin.

_You really weren't kidding about Barry’s dick, were you?_

It's only a fraction of a second before Arin replies.

_He showed you?_

Ross smirks at his phone.

_Something like that. ;)_

There's silence for maybe thirty seconds where Arin doesn't reply. Ross is half-expecting him to just burst into the recording room before his phone buzzes again.

_Dan said that you're gross._

Ross snorts, but, before he can reply, Arin sends another text.

_And you're paying to get the couch cleaned._

_Whatever you say, boss._


	6. Japan [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from Japan when Arin misses Dan's first big show.

"What time is it in Japan?" Dan asks with a soft sigh. Arin can hear the rustling of his body moving against blankets, so Dan must have finally settled into bed.

"Um," Arin says, "late...or early? It's, like, four-thirty in the morning."

Arin is alone in his hotel room, Suzy having decided on a girls' night in with Jean in her room, leaving Arin alone with his thoughts. Whenever he has any time to think, undoubtedly, his mind will find Dan.

"Jesus," Dan says, "you should be asleep." He laughs fondly, the kind of laugh that always makes Arin grin in response.

"No way! I want to hear about the show!"

"Oh, man," Dan starts. Arin can hear the rough edge to his voice, how it always gets after he performs. The deep quality to it always makes Arin shiver. "Arin, it was amazing!"

Arin's chest aches lightly, wistfully. He's happy to be on vacation and not worry about work for a little while, but the fact that his vacation aligned with Dan's first big show guts him, his stomach twisting. All day, his thoughts had lingered on Dan - what he was doing, if he was nervous. Arin spent too long trying to figure out the time difference, to know exactly when the show started, wishing like hell that he could be there.

"I saw some stuff online. You sounded amazing, dude. I so fucking wish that I could have been there."

"Thanks, man." Arin can hear the smile in Dan's voice, can practically picture Dan lying in bed, drained from the show but undeniably happy. "Jack recorded it so that you and Suze could see."

That's almost as good as really being there. It shouldn't mean so much to him to have missed this. He's in a band with Dan; he hears Dan sing all of the time. It shouldn't matter.

It has less to do with seeing Dan perform and more with Arin wanting to be there for support. He so badly wanted to be in the front row, watching, seeing Dan happier than he's ever been as the crowd roars around him, as he sings his heart out.

"Okay, but you have to watch it with me when I get back."

"Deal," Dan says. "I'll even cuddle with you."

Arin grins, covering his face even though there's no one there to see him. His heartbeat quickens a little. Arin feels suddenly brave, being a whole country away from Dan serving to let him be more truthful than he might be otherwise.

"Wish you could be here now."

"Aw," Dan says softly across the line. "If I were, I'd be falling asleep."

Arin pictures it for a moment: Dan in bed next to him, passing out but still whispering about how amazing the show had been, how it was everything that he'd hoped that it would be. Arin would be right next to him, listening and smiling and laughing. He wants it so fiercely, so badly, that he wishes that he could melt through the phone and materialize right next to Dan.

"I think that I'm falling asleep," Dan says. "I'm so tired."

Arin feels a bit disappointed, but he can feel the tired ache behind his own eyes. He knows he needs to sleep because he's got shit to do tomorrow - or, well, later today.

"Okay, I just...I'm so proud of you, Dan. You have no idea."

"Aw, thanks, Big Cat." Dan sounds all small and embarrassed, the way that he gets when something that Arin says really touches him. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn’t have any of this."

Arin doesn't believe that that's true. Dan is succeeding because he's amazing and Arin is just glad to be there, to watch Dan live his dream. Still, he finds himself flushing at Dan's words.

"Ah, jeeze, Dan..."

Dan laughs. "Good night, man."

Arin murmurs his own 'good night' and they hang up. Honestly, Arin would have stayed up all night, until dawn, if Dan had wanted to keep talking. Slowly, he falls asleep, picturing Dan next to him, curled-up and warm and really fucking happy. When Arin falls asleep, it's with a huge smile on his face.


	7. Christmas Sweater [Dan/Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan doesn't think that Ross's Christmas sweater is all that bad.

"You know," Dan says as he slides up to Ross, "I thought that Suzy said that these were going to be _ugly_ Christmas sweaters." He reaches out and tugs at the front of Ross's bright-green sweater.

A half-smile slides over Ross's face as he looks down at his garish sweater and then back at Dan, like he can't decide if Dan is planning on making fun of him or not.

"It _is_ ugly," Ross says plainly. All of the sweaters that they have on are. Even Arin's dumb Santa outfit isn't that great.

Dan moves closer, backing Ross up until he's against the office wall. A smile is stretched across his ridiculously handsome face.

"Then why do you look so cute?" he asks, leaning in to press a kiss to Ross's mouth - except Ross snorts and lets out a laugh. Dan stops and arches an eyebrow at him, his arm over Ross's head to support himself so that he can lean back and scan Ross's face.

"I'm sorry," Ross says. He definitely wants to kiss Dan. He _really_ does. It's just...

"Are you hitting on me using this godawful sweater?"

Dan sighs, exasperated, but his smile lingers, fond and aimed directly at Ross. He considers himself lucky that, even after all of this time and all of the bullshit that he's put Dan through, Dan will still give him that smile, still finds him charming - fuck, the fact that Dan still wants to kiss him is a miracle in itself.

"Are you really complaining?" Dan asks, keeping his body close. Ross is almost dizzy with how good Dan smells, how warm he is, how, somehow, he's the one that looks good in that horrible sweater and dumb Pikachu hat.

Ross reaches a hand up and runs his fingers over the Pokeballs at the end of Dan's hat before giving him a half-shrug. "You can be more creative."

Now it's Dan's turn to snort. "Okay," he says, leaning in close to Ross, his mouth near Ross's ear, close enough that, when he breathes, it sends shivers through Ross's body. "How about I say that I'd like you even more without that sweater on?" His voice is low, husky, a tone that Ross is more familiar with in the bedroom than he is here at work.

"Better," Ross says. He grabs at the ends of Dan's hat and uses the strings to tug him in close, pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Dan smiles into the kiss. Ross can feel it. He loves that feeling, loves tasting Dan's smile, loves that this is all for him.

Dan's hands run softly down his arms, winding around his waist and tugging him closer so that they're pressed more firmly together. Ross's arms find their way around Dan's neck, knocking the hat off in the process so that he can let his fingers tangle in the absolute mess of Dan's hair.

They stay like that, connected, kissing fairly innocently and sweetly in the back end of the office, burning up in their terrible sweaters and just begging someone else to stumble upon them and tease them mercilessly. It's alright, though. Ross doesn't mind. He's willing to endure the teasing if it means that he gets to keep kissing Dan for that much longer.


	8. Present [Arin solo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arin's birthday and one of the Grumps has surprised him with a gift. Which Grump was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the prompts written for Arin's birthday.

Arin walks into work to find a present sitting right next to his keyboard.

He cocks his head at the gift bag sitting there, shiny and red with white bows stuck to it. His mind goes right to Suzy. It’s probably some elaborate and romantic surprise that she had set up for him - although she _had_ already excitedly given him a present the night before, at midnight, deeming it fine since it was technically his birthday.

He digs around inside of the bag and, under the practical mountain of tissue paper, finds a smaller plastic bag. This, he lifts out of the first bag. It’s dark purple with no brand name to be found on it. He hums, dropping down in his seat and booting up his computer as he inspects the bag. It’s heavy, weighted.

He glances around the office, aware that he’s early and that no one else is here, before peering into the bag. His breath catches in his throat, eyes widening.

Inside of the bag is a bright-pink dildo.

He rolls his eyes once he collects himself and frowns. This must be a gag gift, maybe even some stupid shit that’s being recorded to capture his reaction.

“What the hell?” he asks just in case he really is being filmed. He’s half-expecting Ross and Kevin to burst out from a hiding spot in the main room of the office, crowing with laughter, being idiots.

No one jumps out, though, complete silence ruling the office.

He lets his curiosity get the better of him and digs into the bag to pull out the dildo. It’s long, longer than his own dick. Thicker, too. A heat rises from his cheeks as he holds it in his hands. It’s firm…a delicious weight. He’s had fantasies about getting fucked; it’s no real secret. He’s fingered himself on a regular basis but has been too embarrassed, or maybe too intimidated, to seal the deal and get himself a dildo, especially one this big.

He sets aside the dildo for a moment before he digs back into the bag in search of a card or note, finding neither. Someone had left this for him with no discernable intention. Is it a joke? Is it Suzy? Or did someone…know his secret?

For a long time, he sits with the toy in the bag at his desk, embarrassed, trying to get work done but being too preoccupied by the “gift” to do much. He licks his lips, finding himself imagining what it would be like to feel that dildo opening him up, how it would feel so much bigger than his own fingers - or anything else that he’s experienced, for that matter.

It takes only thirty minutes before he’s back in the car, driving home, the gift bag resting in the passenger side seat.

\--

That’s what leads him to this moment.

Right now, he’s alone in the house. Suzy had left by the time that he’d arrived back at their place.

Right now, he’s in his and Suzy’s bed, legs spread as wide as is comfortable. He’s naked, flushed, sweating against the sheets, his head pressed into the pillows at the head of the bed and the thick head of the dildo, now cleaned and slicked up, nudging against his entrance.

He huffs out a breath. He had fingered himself open, trying to move slowly, easily, but the urge to play with the toy had won out against his patience and he’d begun going faster, rougher, teasing his fingertips against his prostate, making his thighs quake.

He presses the dildo against his hole more firmly and it begins to breech him, opening him up. He gasps. How is this already so much better than his fingers have ever felt inside of him? He bites his lip, urging his wrist to move slowly as he feeds the dildo into himself. It’s so big, so thick. It’s fucking _amazing_.

He keeps pushing, forcing himself to take inch after inch, feeling so fucking full already. He groans out a, “ _Fuck_ ,” as the dildo slides deeper inside of himself. Once it’s about halfway inside, he begins moving it in and out of his ass, unable to tease himself or wait to really adjust to the feeling, the stretch. His mouth opens on a moan. The head of the dildo is thick and, with just a little movement, it brushes against Arin’s prostate, making him cry out loud.

This is what he’d been wanting, what he’d always dreamed about. He’s been dying to get fucked and now he’s kicking himself for waiting so long.

He’s quickly reduced to pants, to shivering moans, as he fucks himself with the dildo. The angle of his wrist makes it hard to fuck himself, but it’s still so good. His dick is so hard, jutting straight up and leaking. His free hand moves to his dick, stroking himself with a firm grip and rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock. The double sensation of having the dildo in his ass and his own hand stroking his cock is so good, setting fire to Arin’s stomach.

He moves his hand a little faster, fucking himself a little harder, giving himself a little more. Between the speed and the size of the dildo, the head nudges his prostate. Arin can feel his toes curl as he shivers, heat building inside of him. He doesn’t want this to end, not yet. He doesn’t want this beautiful pleasure to be over, but all of these new sensations, this hot wave of pleasure spilling over him as he fucks himself on the toy…it’s all so much, almost overwhelming. He’s never felt like this before and, now that he knows what this is like, he wants to do it again.

Before this is even over, he’s hungry to get fucked…get fucked for _real_.

As everything builds inside of him, he moans, making these filthy noises in the quiet of his bedroom, the dildo sliding in and out of his ass. He can’t hold on any longer, squeezing his cock as he comes with a sharp cry, his back arching up off of the bed while his orgasm shakes through his body.

He slumps, boneless, against the mattress, panting and sweating, his come covering his fingers and chest and the dildo still buried inside of him. He’s never come so hard in his _life_.

He slowly eases the toy out of himself, feeling sore already but in the best sort of way. He lowers his leg, running a clean hand through his hair, giving himself a moment to rest before he gets up and cleans himself and the toy.

When he comes back, he notices that his phone is blinking with a new text message. He picks it up, reading the message before he even comprehends who it’s from.

_Did you enjoy your present, Arin?_


	9. Ice Cream [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's trying to feed Arin ice cream as a romantic birthday treat, but Arin has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt done in honor of Arin's birthday.

“Open!” Dan says, pointing the spoon toward Arin’s mouth.

“It’s fucking - it’s dripping on the bed, dude!” Arin says around a giggle, “Suzy is going to kill me!”

“Blame me, then!”

Arin rolls his eyes but opens his mouth, letting Dan feed him the dripping spoonful of ice cream. Some of it misses his mouth and rolls down the corners of his lips. Dan reaches out and catches the stray ice cream with his thumb before they have a chance to reach his chin, moving the digit to Arin’s mouth.

“This, too,” Dan says, raising his eyebrow at Arin.

Arin opens his mouth again, letting Dan press his thumb against the flat of Arin’s tongue. Arin hums and closes his lips around Dan’s thumb, sucking the ice cream off of it and earning a low groan from him. He smirks as Dan pulls his thumb free.

“Your fucking mouth,” Dan says, his voice going sort of rough, taking on the kind of tone that makes Arin tingle all over.

“You wanna?” Arin asks, still smiling. “Fuck it, I mean?”

“Jesus,” Dan says. “It’s your birthday. I think that I’m supposed to be blowing you?”

Arin shrugs. “My present can be your dick in my mouth.”

Dan groans again, his eyes sliding closed. Arin feels pride pulse through him. The fact that he can work Dan up so easily…he fucking loves it.

“I…I gotta move my ice cream,” Dan says as he picks up the small dish that he had been feeding Arin from in effort to be romantic and sexy and, honestly, really fucking cute. The ice cream is nothing more than a puddle of sugar at this point, and Dan carefully moves it to the nightstand before he climbs on top of Arin, pinning him to the bed and kissing him.

Arin giggles under Dan’s thin body. It’s so, so easy to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him, rolling them so that Dan is pinned under Arin instead. Dan huffs, pissed that Arin is stronger than him but not complaining as Arin slinks down his body, tugging his pants down along the way.

“You hard for me already?” Arin asks, palming Dan’s stiffening bulge through the thin layer of his boxers. Dan hisses his response, his hips twitching up to meet Arin’s hand. Arin lowers himself to Dan’s crotch, slowly mouthing along the outline of Dan’s dick, letting his tongue run over the fabric, tasting the faint hint of sweat under the cotton.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan hisses. “Please, Arin.”

Arin usually loves teasing, but it’s so much harder to do when Dan sounds like _that_. He can’t resist the urge to tug down Dan’s underwear, allowing Dan’s nice, hard dick to spring free.

“Mm,” Arin says, “there it is.” He leans in to wrap his hand around the base of Dan’s cock, his mouth finding the head, swirling his tongue along the leaking slit.

Dan moans, his hips twitching again, already eager for more. Arin squeezes Dan’s cock in response. He’s just as impatient, just as eager to feel Dan filling his mouth. He can’t get enough of Dan, not in any aspect but especially not when it comes to sex.

Arin lets his mouth open, drool and spit running down the shaft of Dan’s cock. He moves his hand, spreading the slickness and allowing himself to drop lower, starting to take Dan’s cock further into his mouth. His free hand moves to hold on to Dan’s hips, keeping him still. Dan is an impatient little shit, whining, testing the boundary of Arin’s hold by tilting his hips upward.

Arin presses more firmly, keeping Dan pinned to the mattress as he moves his mouth torturously slow along Dan’s cock.

“Arin! Oh, fuck, Ar…”

Arin hums and Dan moans, loud and open. He’s beautiful like this, when he’s losing control and it all comes to Arin. Honestly, Arin loves it when he can take Dan apart with his tongue or hands or ass. It’s exhilarating to know that it’s him that turns Dan on.

He sets up a good rhythm, hand tight around the base of Dan’s cock, moving his mouth until his lips meet his fist and he has Dan writhing on the bed. Dan’s hand finds Arin’s head, fingers twining softly in his hair, tugging lightly, his nails scraping against Arin’s scalp. Now it’s Arin’s turn to moan, the sound pulling noise from Dan in return.

The room is filled with slick, wet noises and the sound of their shared breathing. Arin’s fingers are sticky from spit and the remnants of ice cream, his tongue sweet and bitter with Dan. He’s moving faster now, swallowing around Dan. He’s hard between his legs, hard just from sucking Dan off, getting this reaction from him.

Usually, the two of them can go much longer, can tease and work each other up for hours, but it’s been a while since they’ve had time and maybe that absence has caught up to them because Dan is twitching, tugging at Arin’s hair, warning, “I’m…Arin, I’m gonna -”

Arin sucks harder, wanting to taste Dan there on his tongue, flooding his mouth. Dan moans, his hand tight in Arin’s hair as he jerks in Arin’s mouth and comes across his tongue. Arin keeps it all, swallowing greedily, hungrily, the taste as good to him as the ice cream that Dan had fed him earlier.

Dan’s going soft in Arin’s mouth. He has to pull off before Dan becomes too sensitive. Dan’s hands are there as soon as he pulls off, though, tugging Arin toward him, their mouths meeting in a sloppy click of teeth and meshing of tongues. Arin can taste Dan and Dan’s come and sugar all in one.

Suddenly, Dan is pinning Arin down, smiling wickedly but eyes glinting with fondness.

“Your turn, birthday boy.”


	10. Cosplay [Arin/Suzy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Arin cosplay at a convention and Arin feels a tad insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt done for Arin's birthday.

“I look stupid,” Arin says, tugging at the green tunic. He and Suzy are holed up in the bathroom of the convention center, a secret bathroom for VIPs which provides them a little privacy.

Suzy leans in and brushes a lock of the blonde wig that Arin is wearing away from his eyes. “Are you kidding me, babe?” she says, knocking his hands away from where he’s fiddling with the hem of his tunic. “You look hot as fuck.”

Arin glances at himself in the mirror. He feels ridiculous in the Link outfit. The long, green tunic and white tights, he’s sure, leave _nothing_ to the imagination. Next to him, Suzy is a goddess in her Zelda costume. The long, blonde wig, the pale, pink and white dress…she’s stunning. Not for the first time in his life, Arin feels like a giant, clumsy idiot next to her.

Suzy, though, looks at Arin like _he’s_ the stunning one.

“Everyone’s going to love it,” she adds, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

Arin looks at himself again. Holly had spent so much time helping them make the costumes that the least that Arin can do is actually wear the damn thing, not chicken out at the last minute. The Grumps’ panel begins in a little while, and Arin can only imagine the reaction that he’d get if he showed up there dressed as Link.

“If you’re really uncomfortable, then you know that I won’t make you, right?” Suzy says, her eyes serious and pinned on Arin.

He nods. He knows. He always has. She’s been so excited about this cosplay, though, had been filming bits of it for months for her channel. Arin can’t let her down.

He leans in and kisses her cheek, feeling her smile bloom against his lips.

“Let’s do this, babe,” Arin says, squeezing her hand back.


	11. Full [Ross/Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin loves the feeling of being completely full.

“Jesus, look at you,” Ross is saying - babbling, really. He won’t shut the hell up even during sex. “You just fucking take us.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan hisses from behind Arin, his hands gripping Arin’s hips tightly, nails digging into his pale skin. Arin moans around Ross’s cock and Ross groans in response, his fingers tightening in Arin’s hair.

Dan and Ross have Arin on his hands and knees in the recording room. They’d come in under the guise of a recording session, but the near-instant that the door had closed behind him, Arin had Ross against his back and Dan against his front, their hands roaming Arin’s body and their mouths finding his skin.

Now Arin’s got Dan pounding into him from behind and Ross fucking his mouth and he couldn’t be happier. He loves being full, being completely overwhelmed by dick, by his friends, by his lovers. He loves the feeling of being used by them. He loves getting fucked in general, but he loves it even more when it’s like this, when he’s being fucked from both ends.

Dan and Ross both know his body so well, his limits, and Ross knows how fast he can move, how much of his cock Arin can take before he gags, but Dan knows even more. Dan knows Arin almost better than Arin knows himself. Dan is fine-tuned to every inch of Arin. He’s fucking Arin rough, with fast slams of his hips, because that’s what Arin wants, that’s what no one else will give him. Only Dan. _Always_ Dan.

Arin’s dick is heavy between his legs, hard and full, but he doesn’t touch himself. That’s for after Dan and Ross come. That’s for when Dan will flip Arin on to his back and shift, morph into slow, hot touches, melting Arin’s body with his hands. He’ll keep Arin on edge for hours and then, when it just begins to feel like he’ll never come, Dan will touch him in just that right way and Arin will come harder than he’s ever come in his entire life, Ross right there watching the entire time.

“Mm, fuck, Arin,” Dan growls behind him, his hands moving from Arin’s hips to his waist, across his stomach and chest, pinching at a nipple and making Arin shiver, moan around Ross’s dick again. “You’re so fucking good. You feel good. You’re fucking beautiful.”

Dan’s words heat Arin’s skin. He’s sappy anyway, but it’s even worse when he’s fucking. Arin loves it, though. He loves hearing it, and, when Dan says it, he believes it.

“Good to us,” Ross adds, cupping Arin’s cheek, smoothing his thumb along his cheekbones. “So cute when you’re all full of dick.”

Arin moans, his eyes fluttering closed. He can’t wait to make them come, can’t wait to be even more full of them, to finally get his turn. Right now, their attention is on him, fully occupying Arin’s body, and he wants that even more when they get him off and wait for him to come.

Arin can’t fucking wait to be on his back, Dan’s hand around his cock and Ross’s eyes burning into his skin as they watch Arin fall apart completely.

He can’t fucking wait.


	12. Birthday [Everyone/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arin's birthday and the Grumps all have their own way of showing Arin how much they care.

Arin wakes up to Suzy sitting on top of his chest. He’s bleary-eyed and she’s a warm weight on him, smoothing his hair out of his face as he blinks up at her.

“Happy birthday, old man,” she says fondly.

Arin grunts. “What the fuck?”

Suzy’s got a smear of chocolate on her cheek. Arin wriggles until his arm is free and he can reach up, cupping her face and wiping it away for her.

“I made you breakfast brownies!” she says proudly.

Arin’s heart is all fuzzy, the same as the day that he met her.

“That almost makes up for the age jokes,” Arin says, anticipating them for the rest of the day.

Suzy leans in close, brushing her nose against his. She smells sweet, fresh and clean, as she presses a kiss to his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, then, finally, his mouth, not caring that he just woke up.

“Come have breakfast,” she says sweetly.

\--

Arin manages to take two steps into the office before a thin body is flinging itself at him.

“Birthday!” Dan shouts. Arin has mere seconds to catch Dan’s form so that he doesn’t collapse to the floor.

Arin giggles as Dan nuzzles his face into Arin’s neck, laughing against Arin’s shoulder. “I like it when we’re closer in age. I don’t feel so old,” he says, pressing a soft, wet kiss to Arin’s jaw when he pulls back.

“Enjoy it for these two precious months,” Arin says, but he’s all smiles. Dan is warm in his arms. Arin loves it, relishing each moment that Dan is with him because his whole body comes to life around Dan, sparks for him, for his touch.

Dan wraps his arms around Arin’s neck, letting his fingers tangle in the ends of Arin’s hair, smoothing the fine strands through his fingers. Dan rests their foreheads together, pecking Arin on the mouth. Dan had already given Arin his present, too excited to keep it a secret past midnight the night before.

Arin’s hands find Dan’s waist, and he holds on to the leather of Dan’s jacket.

“Happy birthday, big cat,” Dan says, pecking Arin on the mouth again.

“Thanks, Dan,” Arin says, his grin huge and real and ridiculous enough to make Dan laugh.

\--

“It sucks that you have to work on your birthday,” Barry says as Arin checks his e-mails.

Arin shrugs, trashing a few more messages, and feels Barry’s hands on his shoulders. Barry presses his fingers into the thick padding of Arin’s shoulders, rubbing lightly. Arin groans in gratitude. He’s been sitting here long enough that he’s starting to get stiff and sore. He’d just finished recording a few episodes with Dan, so he’s feeling a little drained.

“You gotta do that when you’re the boss,” Arin says as he glances up at Barry.

“The big boss,” Barry says, his fingers still kneading Arin’s shoulders, relieving the tension there. “The big, _handsome_ boss,” he adds as he leans in to rest his chin on top of Arin’s head in a ridiculous move that has Arin feeling way too fond of Barry.

Arin snorts. “Are you sucking up?”

“No!” Barry says, mock-offended. “I’m complimenting my handsome, rugged, _sexy_ boss.”

“Did Suzy tell you to?”

Barry’s mouth finds Arin’s ear, and he breathes hot against it, making Arin shiver.

“Nope. These are bonafied Barry thoughts. One-hundred-percent Kramer-guaranteed.”

“Alright, I believe you,” Arin says, feeling his skin prickle at Barry’s touch, his words. How Barry can be sweet as pie one minute and sinful as fuck the next never fails to make Arin marvel. It’s just one part of Barry that he really, really enjoys.

“I still have to give you your present,” Barry says, turning Arin’s head to press a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Later, though. I have to go write something with Brian first.” He pats Arin’s shoulders and slinks away, calling back, “Don’t work too hard!”

\--

Arin is taking a break on the couch, scrolling through Twitter on his phone, when Ross literally collapses into his lap, sprawling wide. He blinks up at Arin sweetly but with a twist of mischief on his face. Arin doesn’t immediately push Ross out of his lap, which he considers restraint, and Ross snuggles in closer.

“Did you need something?” Arin asks.

“Just you, Daddy.”

Arin groans. “ _Ross_.”

Ross shifts so that he’s turned around in Arin’s lap, their chests pressed together and Ross’s legs squeezing at either side of Arin’s. He’s smiling in that same, goofy way that everyone seems to be smiling today. Arin is ridiculously fond of Ross’s sweet smile, even if it isn’t always sincere.

“You lived another year. Good job,” Ross says plainly.

“Gee, thanks, Ross.”

Ross smiles, resting his head against Arin’s chest, settling near Arin’s heart.

“Can you believe that we’re almost thirty?”

Arin flinches. He’s not thirty _yet_ and he doesn’t want Ross rushing it. He gets it, though, that feeling. He’s known Ross for so long, nearly as long as Suzy, and he’s grown alongside of him, the years flying by. To Arin, Ross is almost like a mirror. He can see himself and the passage of time and everything else, maybe even how, back then, Arin was a little bit in love with Ross.

Just a little bit, though.

“Not really, but I bet that you’re still going to give me shit when I get there.”

Ross looks up and grins, leaning in to kiss Arin. “You bet your sweet ass that I will.”

\--

Brian finds Arin after dinner. He’s cleaning up the table, the messes that the others left behind. He doesn’t really mind.

Brian cocks his hip out and smiles at Arin.

“Don’t expect me to be all goo-goo-eyed like everyone else,” Brian says.

Arin snorts. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Brian isn’t like that. He shows his real affections rarely, his fondness coming out in jokes, in brashness. Arin knows that it’s there, though, that’s the important part.

He goes to throw away the food containers, but Brian catches his arm on the way back, pulling him close.

“Hey, man, I owe a lot to you, though. Dan, too. So…thanks,” Brian says. It’s oddly sincere, and Arin feels a pang of _something_ that makes him want to hold Brian close and tell him all of the ways that Arin appreciates him, too.

“I thought that you weren’t going soft on me,” Arin jokes instead. Joking is easier.

Brian shrugs and smiles, touching Arin’s lower back, spreading his hand open there.

“It’s your birthday. When else am I supposed to be nice to you?”

“Yeah, contain that shit to one day a year, it’s _weird_ ,” Arin says with a laugh.

Brian laughs, too, that real bark of a laugh of his. He tugs Arin in, half-wrestling him in a way that feels like something brothers do before Brian kisses his cheek and then his mouth, catching the corner first before finding Arin full-on, and that’s something that brothers _don’t_ do.

Brian releases Arin, giving him a light punch to the arm, and say, “See ya.”

\--

Arin gets a little more work done before leaving for the night, his chest warm and full and his face broken into a huge grin over these dumb idiots that he loves so fiercely, so deeply, would do anything for. They’re his and he couldn’t be happier about it.


	13. Kiss [Brian/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's got an idea. Like most of his ideas, this one has the potential to go too far.

"Were..." Brian starts before interrupting himself with a laugh.

Arin turns his head and raises an eyebrow at Brian, who's now closing his laptop, the stream that they were doing having just ended only minutes ago. Arin's still trying to shake the feeling of being watched, of obligation to be entertaining. When Brian looks back to Arin, it's with slightly flushed cheeks, something that Arin hardly ever sees on Brian.

"When we got that kiss donation...were you going for the lips, man?" Brian finishes, barking out a short laugh.

Arin's heart freezes in his chest. He wills his own cheeks not to pink as he focuses on Brian and lets out a short laugh of his own. "What?"

Brian shrugs. "It just seemed like you were about to let me kiss you."

Arin's been harboring a crush on Brian for the last few months, trying like hell to make it go away, but, the longer that Brian is around and the longer that Arin works with him, the more that his crush spreads. In all honesty, in the deepest part of Arin's heart, he knows that, if Brian hadn't turned his head at the very last second, he would have let Brian catch his lips in a kiss.

He can't exactly tell Brian that, though.

"I was distracted," Arin says. "It's a habit, you know, from Suzy." He hopes that the lie will be enough to distract Brian from the topic at hand.

Barry had been doing the stream with them, but, once it had ended, he had headed out to grab some dinner, leaving Arin and Brian alone in the office.

"Ah," Brian says, nodding sagely, like he understands what Arin's saying - better yet, like he believes it. "We probably would have raised more money if we _had_ kissed."

"Yeah," Arin agrees with a laugh. He tingles at the thought. For just a moment, he pictures what might have happened if they had kissed, if Brian's warm, damp mouth had met his. Brian had been moving slowly, tenderly, and his kiss would probably have reflected that. His hand might have opened along Arin's jaw, cupping his face...

Arin forces himself out of his daydream before he gets in too deep. When he comes back to himself, Brian is staring at him with a curious expression. Arin's throat is dry, his cheeks growing hot. He needs to look away from Brian, but he can't, feeling caught by Brian's gaze.

"Hey, Arin," Brian says, slow and careful, his voice just hinting at breathlessness. It's still enough to make Arin's insides shiver.

"Yeah?" Arin asks, aware that his own voice is barely above a whisper.

"Can I..." He pauses, his red tongue flicking over his lips to wet them. "Can I kiss you?"

Arin's whole chest seizes, and he laughs, sounding wild, almost animalistic. "Is that a joke?" he asks, voice pitched too high. He's nervous. Brian is likely making fun of him and, yet, here he is, still falling apart.

Brian is serious, though, as he shakes his head, eyes practically dancing with something that Arin can't place. "Only if you say no," he says. "Then we can forget that this ever happened."

"But if I say yes?" Arin asks.

"Then I'm going to kiss you right now," Brian says, so sure and confident that Arin feels dizzy.

"Yes," he blurts out before he can stop himself. None of this feels real. Arin feels small, delicate, under Brian's gaze. It isn't often that he feels that way around anyone.

A smirk slides across Brian's face before he leans in, just as he had on the stream. Arin isn't sure what to do, completely lost, dumbfounded by the fact that this is really going to happen.

Brian reaches out, one of his hands finding the back of Arin's neck, tugging him in close. Their mouths meet easily, smooth and warm. Arin's never been drunk in his life, but he imagines that this is what it feels like, a heady, foggy feeling. He makes a sweet noise into the kiss and Brian groans. His hands cup Brian's face, the scratch of his stubble rough against his palms.

The kiss breaks far too soon, and Arin wants to chase that sweet, warm mouth, but he lets his eyes flutter open instead, finding Brian's intense gaze locked on him.

"It looked like you enjoyed that," Brian says, trying to sound cocky but ending up sounding as affected as Arin feels.

Arin nods dumbly, too shocked and overwhelmed to lie or be bashful about what he wants at this point. He needs Brian to kiss him again...soon. "I did."

"Good," Brian says, leaning in toward Arin. "Because I want to do that again."


	14. Bad Day [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is stressed and Dan comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a gift for a friend who had a bad day.

Arin frowns at the TV, the controller clenched in his hand.

"I can't do this," he says, and he sounds a weird mix of angry and sad. He turns his gaze to Dan, his eyes softening as he finds his best friend next to him.

"It's okay," Dan says. "We can take a break."

"But," Arin sighs, "I didn't make any progress and the episode is already long as hell. The fans are going to be pissed." He hates stressing like this, unable to escape the feeling that he's letting their viewers down. That stress motivates him to get a lot done, but it also causes him to get like this, anxious about what the fans will think if things don't go perfectly.

Dan must be able to sense the tension rolling off of Arin in waves because, the next thing that Arin knows, he's got Dan right next to him, a long, gangly arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders, the leather of his jacket cool against the back of Arin's neck. He gives Arin's arm a squeeze, and Arin can't help but press into Dan's thin body, sighing again as he sets his head back against the crook of Dan's arm.

"It'll be fine," Dan murmurs, and he's close, his mouth edging toward Arin's ear. "It always is." His voice is an ocean of calm, a deep rumble that has Arin letting his eyes fall closed. "The majority like it when we're complete fucking messes, anyway. Besides, you don't want to burn out, Ar."

Arin cracks an eye open and peers at Dan, who's smiling at him, his hair a wild mess and his eyes sparkling. Arin still feels the lingering stress, doesn't feel completely alright, but he smiles back at Dan.

"How do you always know what to say?" he asks.

"I'm your snuggle man," Dan says with a giggle.

Arin rolls his eyes. "Okay, then snuggle me."

"Sure," Dan says. "What's a snuggle man for if not that?"

Arin lights up then because they don't always get to do this. There's always so much going on, other people around, things to do. There's so little time for Dan and Arin to be able to sit together and do nothing at all. Dan shifts so that he's resting against the back of the couch and opens his arms, an invitation to Arin. Arin doesn't need to be told twice as he crawls to Dan and fits himself in the space between Dan's legs, his back against Dan's chest.

Dan winds his long arms around Arin's form, squeezing at him lightly. Arin rests his head against Dan's shoulder, leaning back and feeling relaxed in the warm, familiar grip. He can feel himself practically melting against Dan, and, as Dan's hands wander over his stomach, stroking long fingers over Arin's forearms, nuzzling his nose against Arin's ear, Arin definitely feels the stress leaving him.

Dan is a miracle like that. He's the one person who, without fail, can center Arin, ground him, bring him back with just a touch. Arin sighs, but it's more contentment than aggravation.

"Feeling better?" Dan asks, kissing Arin's cheek lightly, just a dry press of lips against his warm skin.

Arin nods. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Good," Dan says, and he boops Arin's nose with one long finger.

Arin laughs, feeling his grin spread wide. He's already warm against Dan's body, but there’s a blanket draped over the back of the couch, and Dan reaches for it, settling it over the two of them so that now he and Dan are huddled in a nest of shared space and fluffy blankets.

"I don't ever want to move again," Arin says. His hand seeks out Dan's, lacing their fingers together. Dan squeezes at Arin's hand, and Arin can feel Dan's smile pressed against his neck.

"We don’t have to, at least not for a while."

Arin, now perfectly content, all previous stress gone from him, can't think of anything better to do with his time than to spend it here, snuggled in the quiet of the room with Dan.


	15. Sleep [Brian/Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Ross are cuddling when Ross falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Valentine's Day prompt over on my tumblr!

Ross and Brian had been snuggling on one of the oversized sumo bean bag chairs in the office, Ross tucked up against Brian’s chest, and one of Brian’s arms looped loosely around Ross’s waist. There was more than enough space for the two of them, their bodies sinking into the middle of the chair. Brian had been checking his emails, one-handed since his other was resting, palm open against Ross’s back. The two of them had been talking, Ross mumbling about how he had too much to do to spend his time cuddling, but he neglected to mention that the cuddling was his idea in the first place, that he had been the one to pad over to Brian’s desk, fingers curling around Brian’s wrist as he tugged him out of his seat. 

Now, Ross had fallen quiet, which, Brian really should have known was the first sign that something was unusual. Brian lowers his phone, just narrowly managing to not drop the device, avoiding smacking himself in the face. 

“Ross?” Brian asks, as he peers down at the other man. 

Ross is quiet, his face pillowed against Brian’s chest, one of his legs slid between Brian’s own. Ross’s eyes have dropped close, long lashes fanning against his pink cheeks. He looks young, undeniably cute, and not for the first time Brian feels a spike of affection rocket through him. When Dan suggested that Brian join the Grumps, Brian really hadn’t been sure, yes Brian was funny but would his humor translate? Yes, the Grumps liked him, but would he really fit it? 

The last thing he imagined when he finally accepted Arin’s offer to officially join the team, was that he’d fall head over heels for Ross. There was something, an undeniable tug that kept bringing Brian back to Ross. He only bothered to fight it for a whole of two months before he gave in and accepted that he wanted Ross, and to his somewhat surprise, Ross wanted him back. They’ve been casually dating, sliding into ever shifting roles from co-workers, to friends, to sort of boyfriends? Brian’s been around for forty years and somehow life just manages to keep surprising him. 

Ross doesn’t answer Brian, and Brian takes in the slow rise and fall of his back, how Brian’s hand moves with Ross’s steady breathing. Ross is definitely asleep. 

“Seriously?” Brian asks, a fond smile spreading over his face. 

Brian’s used to having answers, to rolling with anything that happens and instantaneously being able to adapt to it, skew it so it works to his advantage, his favor, but right now, Ross is a small furnace burning against him, and Brian has emails to answer, phone calls to make, he’s pretty sure he agreed to meet Dan for a late lunch today. 

Still, his mind is blank, no answer because the obvious one- waking Ross- doesn’t seem possible for him. Ross is so comfortable, so peaceful against Brian, and Brian knows, even if he doesn’t animate, he knows how hard Ross has been working, the long hours he’s been pouring into his show and how sometimes he’ll be texting Brian at four or five in the morning meaning he hadn’t gone to sleep until even later than that. 

This is the first time Ross has ever fallen asleep on Brian, not around him, but physically on him. He just doesn’t have the heart to move, not even an inch because he doesn’t want to wake the young man. Brian can feel himself smiling, wide and idiotic and he’s actually pretty glad that Ross is asleep and they are otherwise alone in the office because he’d hate to have anyone actually see him looking so moon-eyed over Ross. 

Brian uses his free hand to brush Ross’s hair, a light ruffle and Ross doesn’t budge, doesn’t even shift in his sleep. Brian can’t say he’s exactly unhappy about that fact. So, he’s trapped here with his cute, sort of boyfriend nestled against him, for a little while. There were far worse things in the world Brian decides. He picks back up his phone, intent on texting Dan and letting him know he probably won’t be making lunch.


	16. Candy [Barry/Suzy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Barry go shopping for some post-Valentine's candy deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Valentine's Day prompt over on my tumblr!

“I thought you said we came here for stuff for your next DIY video?” Barry asks, as he follows Suzy down another aisle. 

“We did,” Suzy says, scanning the shelves they’re passing by, “But everyone knows that post-Valentine’s day is the perfect time to stock up on cheap candy.” 

Barry rolls his eyes, stopping in the aisle and reaching out to take Suzy’s hand in his own, his thumb brushing over the back of her soft skin. Suzy looks down at their hands and then up to Barry’s face, smiling so sweet that Barry feels his heart skip several times over. 

“Nevermind the fact that Arin _and_ I both just got you candy yesterday?” 

Suzy cups Barry’s face, the tips of her fingers brushing the stubble of his beard. 

“That was much appreciated, but a person can never have enough candy. Especially in our office.” 

Barry smiles against Suzy’s palm and shifts his head to press a kiss against her hand. Suzy’s lips, dark with lipstick, curve up into a smile and Barry can’t resist. He leans forward to catch Suzy’s mouth in a soft kiss. She lets out a small laugh against his mouth, her arms looping around his neck. Neither of them are huge on public displays, but Barry just can’t wait one more second to kiss her, even if that means they are kissing in the middle of the candy aisle. 

Suzy breaks away from Barry first, her thumb sweeping at the corner of his mouth to wipe away the smudge of dark lipstick she’d left behind. His hand finds hers again, fingers laced together as they stroll down the aisle, debating between bags of M&M’s or giant sized Kit-Kats. 

Barry would be perfectly content if the rest of this day was spent with them cuddled together on the couch, sharing candy and sweet chocolate tinged kisses.


	17. Stay In [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arin and Dan's first Valentine's and they have no plans, even though Dan feels like they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Valentine's Day prompt over on my tumblr!

“Shouldn’t we be doing _something_?” Dan asks from his spot on the couch. 

Arin pads back into the room, his energy drink in hand and plops down into the open space between Dan’s spread legs, his head leaning back against Dan’s thigh where his leg is arched up. Arin sips at his drink, eyeing Dan. 

“We are doing something. We’re watching Speed Racer.” 

Dan smiles, “I meant something for Valentine’s Day. It is our first one together after all.” 

Arin arches an eyebrow, “Did you want to do something? When we talked about it earlier, you said you didn’t mind if we stayed in.” 

Dan shrugs, “I don’t mind. I just…I don’t want to disappoint you?” 

It’s their first Valentine’s Day together and Suzy had been kind enough to give up the actual day so that Dan and Arin could have it together, choosing to celebrate Valentine’s the day before with Arin. Dan feels a little guilty, like he’s wasting the gift he was given. 

Arin wipes at his mouth before he leans forward and gingerly sets the canned drink down on the floor. He moves up Dan’s body so their faces are close together, and Dan can smell the sharp tang of the drink on Arin’s breath already, same as he can feel the warm press of their bodies. His heart jumps and his hand finds Arin’s hips, cupping the soft curve of them. 

Arin is all smiles as he leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth. 

“You could never disappoint me. Well, except when you die continuously in Shovel Knight, but I’m used to that now.” 

Dan snorts a little and runs a hand through Arin’s hair. 

“I’m happy just being here with you. No commitment to be anywhere, do anything, no need to entertain anyone. I know I get to hang out with you on a damn-near daily basis, but I barely get to just sit and _be_ with you, and right now, that’s really all I want to do.” 

Dan’s chest warms at Arin’s words. He’s always been fearful of relationships getting too serious, too fast, but with Arin everything feels different. With Arin the love was there from day one and it only got stronger, the bond between them morphing, growing, rooting inside of Dan’s chest. 

Now, he isn’t scared of love because he feels it too, just as strong for Arin. 

“But,” Arin adds, and Dan realizes he hasn’t responded yet, Arin searching Dan’s eyes, “If you want to go out, I’ll go too. I just want to be with you.” 

“No,” Dan says and he wraps his arms around Arin, letting his hands smooth up and down Arin’s broad back, “No, this is great, more than great. This is perfect.”  
Arin presses his face into Dan’s neck, leaves a soft kiss behind. 

“You’re perfect.” 

“You’re getting sappy,” Dan says but he nuzzles into Arin’s hair. 

“It’s the movie, Speed Racer always brings out the softie in me.” 

Dan laughs, squeezes at Arin as his best friend, turned love of his life, finds his mouth and catches it in a soft kiss. Arin then settles against Dan’s chest, his head right over Dan’s heart, Dan’s arms still wound around him as they settle in to finish the movie. 

A few solid minutes pass before Dan breathes, “I love you, Ar.” 

Dan isn’t sure, but he thinks he can feel Arin’s smile against his chest, “I love you too, Dan.”


	18. Valentine's Day [Arin/Suzy/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dan's first Valentine's Day as a part of a poly-amorous relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Valentine's Day prompt on my Tumblr!

Valentine’s Day becomes a lot more interesting when there are three people involved. The three of them as a whole aren’t ones to be big on the holiday in general. Arin and Dan both dismissing it as a money-grab, but Arin’s been actively participating in Valentine’s Day for longer than Dan has at this point. Suzy likes the holiday in a general sense. She likes decorating the office in pink and white, she likes making cute holiday themed videos, she’s not demanding a gift or anything even that extravagant. Of course Dan and Arin both know that she’s going to get them something, Suzy loves any opportunity to give a present, hell, most times she doesn’t even need a holiday. 

It’s their first Valentine’s Day as a polyamorous trio. It’s Dan’s first Valentine’s Day as someone’s boyfriend for the first time in a long time. He’s not quite sure how it works, but he still goes out shopping after work on Friday night, scouring the local Target for gift ideas. 

\--

On Saturday Barry is padding around the apartment while Dan figures out the logistics of wrapping a box of heart shaped candy.  
“You went pretty stereotypical, huh?” He asks. 

Dan pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and frowns at Barry. 

“Sorry, they don’t sell bug shaped chocolate, or Mega Man shaped boxes at Target. What did you get Ross, oh King of Valentine’s day?” 

“Um,” Barry says, tapping his chin, “Do you really want to know?” 

Dan knows that tone, knows that he really shouldn’t ask, “Ew, no, I changed my mind. You should have seen the cashier when I bought two cards and two gifts. I’m pretty sure she wanted to strangle me, like, she thought I was a player or something.” 

“Yeah, you’re like a real life Romeo over here.” 

Dan rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to wrap his gifts. 

\--

On Sunday, Valentine’s Day, Dan is ungodly nervous as he parks his car behind Arin and Suzy’s respective vehicles. He knows why. He’s nervous because he feels like the man on the outside, that even though Suzy and Arin have both told him, showed him, that they love him unconditionally, and that even though Dan knows it, and he loves them too, he can’t help but feel like he’s intruding on something. He can’t help but feel like he doesn’t _truly_ belong there. 

He’s standing on their porch with their gifts in his hands, his stomach all nerves as he knocks on the door. It’s just a moment before Suzy is answering, all smiles as her eyes find his face. 

“Hey,” She says, touching his hands and leading him inside. 

Dan feels comforted once he sees her face, sees the way her eyes sparkle and the hum of electricity between them when her hand touches his. Arin finds them near immediately, and his face lights up just as Suzy’s had. Dan’s heart spiking in his chest. 

“Dan!” Arin grins, “Our pancakes just got done.” 

“You made breakfast?” Dan asks. 

Suzy nods, “Banana pancakes, we got whipped cream too, some other fruit, whatever you want.” 

Dan toes off his shoes, stands there in his jacket, the presents still in his arms. Suzy, must note the slight panic to his face because she smiles, slides the two gifts out of Dan’s hands and goes to set them on the coffee table in the living room. While she’s gone Arin’s hand slips into Dan’s. 

“Food first, then presents,” He says. 

Dan nods, his stomach growling with the promise of Arin’s pancakes. 

They eat breakfast together, and Dan is completely at ease, his fears of not belonging almost completely erased from his mind. Arin and Suzy were his friends before they became anything more and they fall back into that easily, back into those years of friendship, of knowing each other like the backs of their hands. Yes, Arin and Suzy have years more familiarity with each other than Dan does, but he can catch-up, he can learn them too.


	19. Poly Arin [Everyone/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is dating all of the Grumps, which can be challenging since most of them are different, especially when it comes to kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [this post](http://yaoi-prince.tumblr.com/post/138315903839/sketched-some-arins-with-kissing-problems-not) done by Yaoi-Prince on tumblr!

Arin is hanging around the office when Brian and Dan get home from their Magfest trip.

He's trying to work, trying to pretend that he isn't anxiously watching the clock and waiting for one of them to inevitably check in at the office. He'd texted them that he was working, but he also understood if they needed time to decompress after their flight.

He hears the office door bang opened and closed and perks up, rolling his chair backward so that he can try to see who it is. He doesn't spot anyone right away, so he pushes out of his chair, padding barefoot across the wood floor of the office.

"Hello?" he asks, knowing that he'd definitely heard the door.

Brian rounds the corner, a grin on his face as he spots Arin.

"I checked the recording room first," Brian says, his voice thick. He looks sleepy, worn down, but, _oh_ , is Arin glad to see him. 

Arin smiles at Brian, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Brian's eyes glint with a hunger that Arin is all too familiar with and, without even a word, he launches himself at Arin, one arm winding around Arin's middle and the other cupping the back of his head, fingers twining in his hair. His mouth seeks out Arin's instantly, catching him in a rough and intense kiss.

Brian backs the two of them up until Arin bumps into one of the thick support beams. He has an arm around Brian's neck, fingers scratching into Brian's short salt-and-pepper hair. Brian's kissing him like he hasn't kissed Arin in months when, in reality, it's been about a week-and-a-half. Even when they kiss every day, Brian has an intensity to him, an eagerness that Arin fucking loves, like he can never get enough of Arin, of tasting him.

" _Fuck_ ," Brian breathes as he breaks their kiss, moving his mouth to press soft, damp pecks against Arin's cheeks, his jaw. "Missed you so much."

His mouth sinks lower, sliding to Arin's neck, and Arin gasps as Brian begins nipping at the pale skin there, biting lightly, sucking at the skin, alternating between soft and hard. Arin tips his head back against the beam, allowing Brian access. Brian's hands hold Arin's hips as Arin's fingers smooth up and down Brian's back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

He gasps, mind going numb over Brian's mouth, over how he always verges on the side of just a little too much. Arin likes that, knows that he can handle what Brian will throw at him, even if, by the end of their make-out sessions, he's covered in love bites and hickies. If he has to film something in person, then Suzy covers those marks with make-up, hiding the indent of Brian's teeth as she clicks her tongue and says, "Can't he control himself?"

Arin rarely answers, but he's not really sure if he wants Brian to find control. As much of a pain as it is to hide the marks that Brian leaves behind, Arin likes them, likes looking at them, likes the feeling of Brian biting and sucking those marks into his skin. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

\--

Arin and Barry are leaning against the counter in Arin's kitchen.

Well, it's more accurate to say that Arin is leaning against the counter and watching Barry, who's crouched on his knees on the tile floor of the kitchen, playing with Mochi and Mimi.

They'd already eaten the dinner that Arin had made for the three of them. Suzy had some stuff to do at the office and had left after dinner, leaving Arin and Barry to shoot the shit.

"Are you here to hang with me or the cats?" Arin asks with a grin as Barry rubs Mochi's stomach, cooing at him.

Barry looks over his shoulder at Arin. "Are you seriously jealous of your cats?"

Arin shrugs and fakes a pout. "You never rub my belly and tell me that I'm cute."

"I did that, like, two weeks ago!"

"You haven't done it _lately_."

Barry straightens up, wiping his hands on his jeans before he steps in close to Arin. There's a slight height difference between them, and Arin grins as he watches Barry press up on his tip-toes, reaching out to take hold of Arin's chin, tipping his face down a little so that their eyes meet.

"I happen to think that you're very cute," Barry says.

Arin bats his lashes. "You charmer, you."

Barry smiles and leans in, his hand still holding gently onto Arin's chin, keeping him steady as he presses their mouths together in a soft and sweet kiss. Arin's head swims as Barry kisses him, soft and sturdy, filled with love and affection. Arin's fingers curl around Barry's forearm, holding on as their mouths move together.

Barry hums into the kiss, deepening it slightly, and Arin snorts against his mouth, pulling back as he breaks into a giggle. Barry sighs, his lips just starting to redden. He releases Arin's chin and sets his forehead against Arin's chest, right against his heart.

"Again?" Barry asks, sounding fond but exasperated.

Arin scratches his fingers through Barry's hair, rubbing the back of his neck softly and earning a soft groan from the other man.

"It tickles! I can't help it!"

Barry looks up at Arin, swiping his thumb against the corner of Arin's mouth.

"You have facial hair, too, doofus."

"My beard isn't as mighty or as ticklish as yours."

Barry rolls his eyes, tilting his head toward the living room.

"Alright. Let's go sit on the couch. I'll rub your belly and you can pick something for us to watch on Netflix."

Arin's eyes brighten. "Fuckin' deal, man!"

\--

Arin's sitting on Ross's couch, waiting for Ross to finish his Twitch stream. He doesn't mind because he likes watching Ross work, likes seeing Ross so focused, so unlike the Ross that Arin deals with on a day-to-day basis. Ross bids his audience goodbye as he saves his work and closes down the stream.

Ross grins bashfully and pads over to the couch, plopping down next to Arin. He settles the surprisingly heavy weight of his body against Arin's side.

"Mm, that was a good stream."

"It was," Arin agrees, running fingers through Ross's hair. "You got a lot done."

Ross leans up and hooks his chin over Arin's shoulder, looking at Arin with big eyes.

"Are you proud of me?" Ross asks in a ridiculous and tiny voice.

Arin snorts, rolling his eyes. "I'm always proud of you, Ross...except when you're being an idiot."

"If you're so proud of me, then maybe you should kiss me," Ross says, like it's a challenge, like he and Ross don't kiss all of the fucking time. Ross is a horny little shit who gets even more affectionate when he wants to fool around, though, so Arin makes a real show out of it, settling him and Ross straight up on the couch, turning to face Ross completely, leaning in toward Ross. 

He cups Ross's cheeks and leans in to press their mouths together. Ross smiles into the kiss, making a happy little noise that makes Arin's chest warm. One of Ross's hands finds Arin's cheek, opening warmly against his skin, the other slipping into his hair, holding loosely.

Arin is thoroughly enjoying the kiss, the soft way that Ross opens his mouth and beckons Arin for more, the wet slide of their tongues meeting, then Ross's hands hold Arin firm and Arin feels Ross puffing his cheeks up, blowing a mouthful of air into Arin's mouth.

Ross pulls away, falling into his trademark giggle, and Arin wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, scoffing at Ross. "Gross!"

Ross bats his lashes at Arin. "You still love me, right?" he asks, turning on the charm and making his eyes big and wide.

Arin flattens his mouth, reaches out, and flicks the end of Ross's nose. "Unfortunately, I do."


	20. Birthday Sex [Dan/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian decides to gift Dan with a good hard fucking for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt from Dan's birthday celebration over on my tumblr

"Face down," Brian reminds Dan. "All I want to see is this sweet ass of yours up in the air."

Dan moans into the pillow that he's currently pressing his face into, the sound muffled. Brian pets over Dan's back, squeezing at the pale curve of his ass. Brian moves his hands between Dan's legs and uses them to spread Dan's ass so wide, exposing the tiny, pink, quivering hole.

"So cute," Brian says, and he presses his thumbs against Dan's hole, spreading him even wider, opening him more.

Dan moans into the pillow, wriggling and writhing already.

"Shh," Brian says, and he smacks lightly at the cheek of Dan's ass, stilling the man. "I don't know how I'm going to fit in here. You're so small, so tight. You think I can?" Brian asks, his tone half-mocking. He tries to keep steady, calm, but it's so hard because Dan ignites a fire in him that burns brighter than anything else in his life.

"B - Brian," Dan mutters into the pillow. "Brian, please."

"Alright," Brian says. "Since you sound so nice when you're fucking hungry for my cock, I won't make you wait anymore."

Dan nods into the pillow, wiggling his ass. "Please...please..."

Brian grips Dan's hips and then lines himself up and slides into the already-prepped slick hole. That's why Dan's so worked up. Brian had fingered him open and wet for close to an hour, hadn't touched his cock, hadn't allowed Dan to touch himself either. By now, the two of them are on edge, needy and desperate for contact.

Brian presses inside and doesn't stop until he bottoms out and is completely sheathed inside of Dan. Brian can see Dan's fingers bite into the sheets, knuckles white. He waits one breath, two, before he starts to move, starts to fuck Dan. Brian knows Dan's body, knows him like the back of his hand, like an extension of himself, and he knows how much Dan can take. That's why it's okay for Brian to start moving, to start fucking into the younger man under him.

He's not slow or gentle. Brian pulls out nearly all of the way and slams himself back inside.

"F- Fuck!" Dan moans, and he presses back, wants more even now.

"Such a fucking slut," Brian says, squeezing Dan's hips. "You want me to fuck you into the mattress? Fuck you until you can't even walk right tomorrow?"

Dan moans his response and Brian takes it all as an absolute 'yes.' He starts a rough pace, slamming himself into Dan nice and hard. Their skin colliding makes a loud, wet sound and Dan is groaning, moaning, hungry and desperate. Brian holds him tight, doesn't let Dan move as he fucks Dan so hard.

The bed lurches with each thrust from Brian, the headboard bumping the wall, and Barry better thank his lucky stars that he's not home because Brian has no intention of trying to be quiet or keep Dan quiet. He wants the noise, wants the collision of their bodies meeting.

Dan turns his head and Brian gets hit with a litany of swears and panting, groaning, Dan begging indistinguishably for more. "Ah - ah - mm," Dan moans. Brian fucks him through his noises and sounds.

"You fucking love it, God," Brian says. "You love me fucking you so hard like this. You want to be sore? You want the others to notice and know that's from me? Shit, Dan."

Dan whimpers and Brian can see Dan's hand flexing in the sheets.

"You want to touch yourself?"

"Please," Dan whines.

"Fuck, okay, yeah, you can touch yourself. Go on, baby boy."

Dan's hand flies to his cock, and Brian can see the desperate way that Dan is jerking himself off, frantic, moaning, and all the while Brian is fucking Dan so hard, so fast, knocking him off balance because he so badly wants to touch himself.

It doesn't last long - it can't, not with the heat passing between them. Dan squeezes tight and constant around Brian. The older man can barely stand how good it feels, can barely force himself to wait Dan out and make Dan come first.

Luckily for Brian, it's only one sure thrust into Dan's prostate that makes Dan cry out, a near sob, and then Dan is shaking as he comes over his fingers and the sheets under them. Brian fucks Dan through his orgasm, keeps him going, ramming his dick into Dan until he, too, freezes buried inside Dan and comes in him with a rough moan.

Brian fills Dan up with his come and stays inside of Dan until he starts to soften, until his dripping cock slips out of Dan's ass. Dan collapses on the bed, turning on his back, panting and covered in his own come. Brian lands next to him, catching Dan in a kiss.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Brian says.

Dan grins, exhausted, a fucking wreck, but undeniably happy.


	21. Pie [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's a workaholic, even on his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday celebration over on my tumblr!

Arin is in the kitchen when Dan drags himself home from a long day of shooting. He sets down the pie that he had bought Dan - he'd tried to make one himself, but it was a fucking disaster and he had to toss it out. It's their routine. Dan doesn't care for cake so much, so Arin will usually get him pie for his birthday. Plus, sharing a birthday with pi day practically begs people to give you pie instead of cake.

Arin pads out into the living room and finds Dan there, toeing off his shoes, Mochi and Mimi already curling around Dan's ankles, as excited about Dan's arrival as their owner is. Dan looks up and smiles at Arin, but the younger man can already tell that Dan is exhausted. Arin had suggested that Dan take his birthday off, not film, but Dan was determined to get as much done as he could.

"Hey, babe," Dan says sweetly.

They hadn't really even gotten to see each other today. Dan had left early to go to set, and even though Arin had spent the majority of yesterday on the set of the video to record his cameo, he couldn't make it today, having Grump obligations to attend to.

Arin slides easy into Dan's open arms, wrapping himself around Dan's tiny form.

"Hey," Arin says, smiling at Dan and leaning in to kiss him. "How was filming?"

"I... uh...I think my naked ass might have accidentally ended up on Instagram?" Dan says with a laugh.

Arin scoffs. "Look, man, you get naked on set, you're kind of asking for it."

"True," Dan says, and he leans his head against Arin's shoulder, letting Arin support him. It isn't hard. Dan's small and light and Arin can and has easily carried him around their place.

"Tired?" Arin asks. Dan is quiet as he nods, squeezing at Arin's form.

"Come on," Arin says, and he laces his hand with Dan's, untangling their bodies and leading Dan toward their bedroom.

"Arin," Dan says, "I like birthday sex as much as the next guy, but I'm beat."

"We're going to lie down," Arin says with a laugh. "You can fuck me when you get some rest."

Dan makes a soft noise and follows Arin into their bedroom, the cats following the duo.

Arin and Dan crawl into their bed, and Arin takes a moment to strip Dan of his hoodie, his jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and his boxers. Arin gets their comforter over the two of them and pulls Dan close to him, their arms and legs tangling together.

"Arin - " Dan starts, but Arin quiets him.

"Shh, no talking, just resting. I love you and need you to not run yourself into the ground, okay?"

"Okay," Dan says, and he presses a kiss to the underside of Arin's jaw.

Arin laughs. "Fucking - no kisses, as hard as that is to say."

"Aw, it's my birthday, Ar."

Arin rolls his eyes and turns onto his side so that he and Arin are facing one another. Dan's eyes are bright despite the weariness clinging to him.

"A little bit of kissing," Arin says, proving his point by leaning in and pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

Dan smiles against Arin's mouth, a soft upturn of his lips. They lie there, sharing gentle kisses, like they're kids, innocent and sweet, and it reminds Arin of the first time that they ever kissed and how Dan had almost fainted afterward.

"Rest," Arin says eventually, pulling Dan close so that Dan can rest his head on Arin's chest. "When you wake up, I'll...feed you pie or something. You know, romantic stuff."

"Deal," Dan breathes quietly, eyes falling closed. "You know that I love your pie."

Arin snorts. "Shut up, Dan."


	22. Maid Ross [Ross/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross surprises Dan with a cute little maid outfit~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dan's birthday celebration on my Tumblr!

"Oh, my _God_ ," Dan says, his jaw dropping a little at the sight before him.

"I - I hope that you like my new outfit, sir," Ross says, straightening the hem of his frilly little maid costume, brushing invisible dust off of the ridiculously short skirt.

Dan's eyes drink Ross in. He's got that tight maid outfit on, the skirt ruffled and short, sleek black tights that stop at the upper thigh so that Dan gets a hint of skin between the bottom of the skirt and the top of the stockings. The top of the outfit is concealing - a tight bodice, long sleeves, a cute white hat perched on his head, and low black heels.

"Um..." Dan says, and Ross looks panicked for a second. "No!" Dan clarifies. "No! I mean, goddamn, Ross, you look... _fuck_ , dude."

"Anything for my master," Ross says, overly sweet, a real smile spreading across his lips. Dan watches as Ross reaches behind him to the counter and picks up a feather duster. "Would master Dan like me to dust for him?"

"I..." Dan says, still reeling, still feeling breathless. "Sure, yeah. You can dust."

Ross nods and turns around, the skirt doing little to hide the curve of his ass that peeks out from the bottom of the ruffled skirt. Dan's eyes are locked on Ross's hips and ass, the cute curve of his waist in the outfit. _Shit_. Ross is fucking him up so bad right now.

Ross reaches up on his toes, the low heels making him a little taller as he tries to dust a high shelf. The skirt rises with Ross's body and then Dan sees the little detail that almost kills him. Ross's skirt goes up enough for Dan to spot the pale pink panties that Ross is wearing under the maid outfit.

All of the air leaves Dan's body and he lets out a small groan. Ross looks back over his shoulder, smiling innocently. "You know," Ross says, “I'm here to serve my master in several ways."

"Fuck," Dan says, and he takes a step closer, almost hesitant, like, at the last minute, Ross will confess that this is all some big fucking joke.

Ross, though - his cheeks go pink and he plays with the end of the skirt. "Did master see something that he liked?"

"The, uh, the panties."

"Oh," Ross says, and he lifts his skirt up, giving Dan a quick peek at the front, where the fabric is barely concealing Ross's semi-hard cock. A small pink silk bow is attached to the front of the panties. The skirt falls and Ross is looking at Dan all innocent again. "Does master have an order for me?"

"Um," Dan says, mind reeling between Ross and the panties and the fact that both he and Ross are getting hard. "I... I want you to bend over the counter, lift your skirt up for me."

Ross nods and, to Dan's amazement, he does exactly what Dan had asked. Ross bends over the counter, sticking his ass out and flipping the skirt up so that it leaves his cute little ass sticking out, clad in panties. Dan licks his lips as he steps up behind Ross. Dan's hands find Ross's hips and he feels Ross shiver when Dan squeezes at him.

"Master," Ross says sweetly. "Use me as you wish."

Dan shivers and rubs a hand over Ross's panty-covered ass, feeling the soft fabric and the warmth of Ross's skin. It's only a second before he presses his bulge against Ross's ass, grinding against him slightly.

"Feel that?" Dan asks. "Feel what you're doing to me...your master?"

Ross presses back against Dan's cock and grinds slightly. Dan moans, gripping Ross's hips tighter. Dan grinds against Ross again, rubbing his crotch against Ross's cute little ass. Ross is too cute, his ass feeling so good as it gives Dan that sweet friction on his rapidly hardening cock.

Dan is pretty sure that he could fuck Ross right now and Ross would go with it, but if he were going to fuck Ross for the first time, he'd want it to be Ross, _his_ Ross, and not this character. That didn't mean that they couldn't have fun right now, though, that they both couldn't get something that they wanted.

Dan rolls his hips, pressing Ross into the counter top further, and Ross whimpers low in his throat.

"You like it, too?" Dan asks, skating a hand around Ross's front, slipping a hand under the fabric of the skirt and finding Ross's cock trapped and straining against the silk of the panties. Dan cups Ross's cock and squeezes once, lightly. Ross moans, rubbing his ass back against Dan's hard cock, making Dan moan in return.

It goes on that way, the two of them dry-humping against the counter, Ross pressing back as Dan faux-fucks him, fucks him like he would if they were naked and ready instead of him just pressing his jean-covered aching cock against the curve of Ross's ass.

Dan grabs at the back of the panties and tugs them upward, watching as the fabric is swallowed by Ross's ass, exposing his cheeks. Dan pulls at the bunched fabric. The way that the fabric is collected is rubbing directly against Ross's hole. Every time that Dan pulls upward, it's more friction on Ross's tender hole.

Ross whines his response, his head falling to his folded arms as he whimpers and shakes.

"You're so excited, my cute little maid," Dan says breathy into Ross's ear. "Are you close?"

"Mas - master should come first," Ross pants, and Dan's hand strokes Ross through the panties, squeezing and jerking him off through the silk.

"Master has another idea of how you can make him come," Dan says, feeling comfortable playing the character, getting into the act with Ross. "I want you to come first."

Ross whimpers and slips, and Dan hears his name float out on a sweet moan. " _Dan_ ," Ross groans as he shudders and comes in the panties.

Dan smiles and turns Ross around, fixing his skirt as he kisses Ross once, careful and sweet.

"You ready to service your master?" Dan asks once he breaks the kiss.

Ross nods, biting his lip. Dan smiles and puts his hand on Ross's shoulder, urging him down to his knees.

"Master is happy to hear that."


	23. Birthday Beej [Brian/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gives Dan a nice birthday beej in the Grump office bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday celebration on my Tumblr!

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Brian says, as he looks up at Dan from his kneeling position on the floor.

Dan rolls his eyes. "Do I need to remind you that you're the one who asked me to meet you in the Grump bathroom for 'important business'?"

Brian nods. "Birthday beejs are the most important kind of business."

Dan laughs, running fingers through Brian's short salt-and-pepper hair. "Whatever you say, Bri."

"You want me to suck your dick or not?" Brian asks flatly, running his hand up Dan's thigh to the crotch of his jeans, palming Dan's dick lightly.

Dan bites his lip, eyes fluttering closed, and gasps softly. "Yeah, okay, suck my dick, please?" he asks.

Brian grins, feral and dangerous, as he unbuttons Dan's pants with one hand, the movement practiced and easy. Brian dips a hand inside of Dan's boxers and strokes Dan's cock, the thick length already beginning to grow hard in his hand.

"Mm," Brian rumbles, licking his lips. He hears Dan swear from above him. Dan eases down his pants to his lower thighs, Brian doing the honors of dragging down the boxers for him. Dan's cock pops out, big and heavy in front of Brian.

As much as Brian can say he's doing this as a favor of sorts for Dan, it wouldn't be the whole truth. The honest to God truth is that Dan's got a nice dick, big, tanned, and maybe Brian likes sucking dick. Maybe sucking Dan's dick has always been a thing for him, something he's wanted for a very long time. It's happened before. This is far from the first time Brian's found himself on his knees, looking Dan's dick in the face.

The other part is control. Brian exerts this by leaning in and running his tongue over the head of Dan's dick. Dan moans, hands flying out to grip at the counter he's leaning against. Brian smirks. There's nothing better to him in the entire world than watching Dan fall apart because of him. It's beautiful and Brian cherishes every single moment of it.

Brian licks down Dan's shaft, wetting him. His hand is gripping the damp base as Brian wastes no time taking Dan into his mouth. They're at the office and don't actually have much time for teasing and dragging it all out the way Brian really wants to do. He settles for the other end of the spectrum - seeing how fast he can make Dan come with just his mouth.

Brian sucks hard around the head of Dan's dick and watches as Dan's teeth dig into his lip, trying to keep quiet since they are at work. Brian would fucking smirk if he could, if his mouth wasn't currently full of Avidan dick. Where his mouth isn't working, Brian lets his hand take over, stroking and touching, fingers grazing Dan's balls.

He can feel Dan trembling against him. Dan's cock fully hard and already leaking in Brian's mouth. Brian opens his mouth wider and sinks, begins taking Dan in, inch by inch.

"Fuck," Dan breathes, his voice a heady whisper. His hand finds Brian's head, fingers carding through Brian's hair. "Bri...fuck..."

Brian feels pride bloom in his chest. He loves earning those touches, that tone from Dan. When he looks up, his eyes meet Dan's, so dark, so blown wide with pleasure. Brian shivers, feeling his own cock twitch in his jeans, but this isn't about him. This is about Dan.

Now that Brian's got Dan fully wet, he's able to move faster, really kick it up a notch. Brian bobs his head in earnest, letting his tongue trail the underside of Dan's dick, the tip, exploring the thick vein running along the side. Dan is a mess of hushed noises and harsh breathing above him, one hand clutching the counter and one gentle in Brian's hair.

Brian hums in pleasure and Dan groans, fingers tightening momentarily in Brian's hair. Brian moans around the dick in his mouth and, in turn, Dan is swearing, his hips bucking and the thick head brushing the back of Brian's throat. Brian opens a palm against Dan's thigh and pins him, keeping him still as he takes the twitch of Dan's hips as a sign to move forward.

Brian slowly works his way down Dan's dick again, but, this time, he doesn't stop until his nose is pressed into Dan's stomach and Dan's cock is down his throat. Brian swallows, his jaw so wide because of Dan. He pinches lightly at Dan's thigh and Dan grunts, knowing the signal and knowing that the movement means he can move. He can fuck Brian's mouth.

Dan moves easy, careful, moaning lightly in pleasure. :Jesus, Brian, I...fuck, your throat is so fucking tight around me. You feel so good, God."

Brian holds on to Dan's thighs, letting Dan take momentary control. He lets Dan use his mouth, his throat, keeping himself open for Dan's cock. As much as he loves control, Brian also loves allowing Dan to assert himself, giving him an opening to take, how, most the time, Dan jumps in eagerly.

Brian had held off on any sexual stuff the days leading up to Dan's birthday, partially because of this moment but also because they've just been so busy filming their new video. Dan grunts, panting and groaning already.

"Br - Brian, I think I'm gonna..."

Brian pulls back, taking Dan back into his mouth and sucking eager and hard. Dan moans louder than he meant to, loud enough for possibly someone in the office to hear, and comes seconds later with a hand fisted in Brian's shirt as an anchor.

Brian swallows all that Dan gives him, greedy and just as eager as Dan had been. He pulls back when he feels Dan getting soft, pressing a kiss to the tip of Dan's dick as he pops his mouth off Dan's cock.

Dan shivers, cupping Brian's cheek as Brian smacks his lips and grins up at Dan.

"Happy birthday," Brian says, his voice rough from Dan, because of Dan’s cock.

Dan shudders, dropping to his knees and kissing Brian's sore lips on the spot with no hesitation.


	24. Party Hat [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's got a few sweet surprises for Dan's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday celebration on my Tumblr!

"Happy birthday!" Arin shouts the second Dan walks into the office.

"Oh, my God!" Dan says, pressing a hand to his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Arin!"

"You should probably be more careful with him," Brian says. "He's nearing the age where that sort of thing will kill him."

Dan scoffs. "You're older than me, Brian!"

"In age, yes. In physicality, no way."

Arin rolls his eyes, touching Dan's arms to regain his focus. Dan smiles at Arin, his face going all soft for Arin like it usually does.

"I got you something," Arin says. Before Dan can object, Arin is pulling out a brightly-colored party hat, stretching the elastic so that he can place it on Dan's head. The hat looks ridiculous on top of the mass of Dan's hair, and Dan feels dumb, but Arin's grinning so big and wide that Dan can't help but leave the dumb little hat on his head.

"Thanks, Arin," Dan says with a giggle, touching the hat to keep it straight.

Arin shrugs. "You only turn thirty-seven once, man."

Then Arin is taking Dan's hand, lacing their fingers together and leading Dan towards the kitchen, that silly grin still plastered on his face.

"More surprises?" Dan asks, his heart fluttering in his chest. He typically doesn't do much for his birthday, but Arin likes making these big productions, likes making sure Dan knows how much Arin loves him, even though Dan would love him just the same even if Arin didn't celebrate Dan's birthday.

Arin nods, and they stop in front of the office table where a box from the Grump's favorite cupcake shop is sitting pretty and untouched.

"Cupcakes?" Dan asks.

Arin nods. "It was hell keeping the others off of them. I threatened to tape Ross's hands to his office chair if he didn't stop trying to sneak cupcakes."

"I don't mind sharing," Dan says, feeling bad for this being a special thing for him.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted you to see them first before anyone took some," Arin explains. "All the flavors are something you love."

Arin flips the lid of the box to prove his point and Dan sees twelve beautiful and delicious-looking cupcakes sitting right in front of him. Some cupcakes he can see are decorated with cereal, like bits of Frosted Flakes or Froot Loops; some of the cupcakes have Skittles adorning their frosted tops. Dan laughs and meets Arin's gaze.

Arin actually looks nervous; like he'd thought Dan might not like this.

"It's very thoughtful. Thank you," Dan says. He slips close to Arin, pulling him in for a hug.

Arin presses his face into Dan's neck and squeezes at Dan's middle.

"Are there more presents?" Dan asks. "More surprises I should know about?"

Arin pulls back and looks into Dan's eyes with a mischievous smirk, his dark eyes glinting.

"Well," he says, "there is one more thing, but...I can't give that to you in the office, if you catch my drift."

Dan laughs, his chest filling with warmth. "Oh? You sure about that?"

Arin shrugs. "Well, I mean, I _have_ been practicing my flexibility..."

Dan feels his heart quicken in his chest. He leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Arin's mouth, now looking forward through getting through the day and ending his birthday with Arin, waiting for that final surprise from his wonderful boyfriend.


	25. Come [Arin/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dan wants for his birthday is to come on Arin's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday celebration on my tumblr!

"Anything you want," Arin says, grinning into the mic. "Anything at all."

Dan rolls his eyes and tries to focus on the game at hand. They only have two minutes left for this episode and Arin is clearly trying to goad him into some embarrassing shit to end the episode on.

"Mm, I don’t know," Dan says, playing dumb. "Maybe some sleep?"

"Dan, no one wants sleep for their birthday."

"I do!" Dan says with a laugh. On screen, Arin's character runs straight into a fiery death trap, earning them yet another _Game Over _.__

__Arin huffs. "Next time on Game Grumps, we'll figure out what Dan wants for his birthday!" he announces as he ends the episode. Once it's done, he tosses the controller on the couch between them and jots down the ending time for the episode._ _

__Dan leans back against the couch and considers what Arin had asked him._ _

__"You zoning out on me?" Arin asks._ _

__Dan shakes his head. "No, but I think that I know what I want for my birthday, if you really want to know?" Dan asks._ _

__Arin's eyes light up. "Of course!" he says. He leans in close to Dan with a huge grin on his face. "Lay it on me, Dan."_ _

__\--_ _

__"Fuck," Dan says, "do you know how fucking good you look right now?"_ _

__Arin moans his response, the vibrations pulsing through Dan's cock._ _

__"You look so cute with my cock in your mouth, Arin."_ _

__Arin whines and, again, the sound seeps directly into Dan's dick, making him groan, fingers tangling in Arin's hair._ _

__"You'll look even better covered in my come."_ _

__Arin moans and slips his free hand between his legs to stroke his own hard cock. His other hand is curled around the base of Dan's cock as he bobs his head, valiantly trying to take as much of Dan's dick as he can._ _

__Dan is breathless watching Arin work. He looks so good, like he was fucking made for sucking dick, and, God, maybe he was, with the pink of his mouth stretched around Dan's length, the way his lashes flutter against his cheeks as he moans. Arin's certainly skilled enough, and this blowjob is easily in the top three of Dan's entire life._ _

__Dan cups Arin's face, thumb dipping in the hollow of Arin's cheek. If Dan presses hard enough, then he can feel the hard length of his dick in Arin's mouth, can feel himself filling Arin's mouth. The sensation is intoxicating, amazing, and Dan moans loud and full of pleasure. He wants Arin to know how good this is; how good he's making Dan feel._ _

__The blowjob, as good as it is, isn't actually the point of all of this, not their end game. Dan can feel heat brush the head of his cock and realizes with a start that the head of his dick is hitting the back of Arin's throat, a tease. Dan's eyes widen as Arin keeps going, Dan's dick breaching the tight, constricting heat of Arin's throat. Dan moans, fingers tugging lightly at Arin's hair. He doesn't dare move, letting Arin settle there for a moment, letting Arin swallow around him. Dan's knees shake._ _

__"F - fuck, you keep that up and I'll end up coming down your throat."_ _

__Arin moans, the vibrations perfect around Dan's cock._ _

__"Oh, you'd like that, would you? Want to swallow my come, Ar?"_ _

__Arin pulls back and Dan groans as Arin moves to suck around the head of Dan's dick before he pulls off completely to catch his breath, his hand taking the place of his mouth._ _

__"I'd fucking love that, but not tonight. Tonight, I want to give you what you asked for."_ _

__Arin's voice is low and rough, and Dan moans._ _

__"I'm already fucking close. You're so hot...you make me so hard, Ar."_ _

__Arin whines, leaning in so that his tongue can tease the slit of Dan's cock, sliding slow and prodding at the slit. Dan shivers, fingers digging into the skin of Arin's shoulder._ _

__Heat curls in Dan's belly. It's all so much. He can't last, as much as he wishes suddenly that this night could last forever, this pleasure never, ever ending. He's close and he knows it._ _

__"Arin," he urges._ _

__Arin knows his cue. He leans back, sitting on his heels, looking perfect and cute, mouth sore and red, as he continues to jerk Dan off, like he wants Dan to come as bad as Dan himself wants to finish._ _

__"Come for me," Arin says. "Please, Dan. I want to feel you. Please come for me."_ _

__Dan moans, hearing the deep pleading in Arin's voice, the rough quality that Arin got because of Dan, because he sucked Dan off. This experience burns through him, curls in his stomach, a heat so bright and pure that it could devour Dan alive._ _

__"I'm gonna - fuck, Arin, I'm gonna - "_ _

__Then Dan is coming, forcing his eyes to stay open because he wants to watch, to see what he's been waiting for all night. Dan watches as Arin stills and Dan shoots thick white ropes of come all over Arin's face, shiny strings clinging to Arin's cheek, his nose, forehead and mouth. Arin is covered in Dan's come and he looks so fucking good, so cute with Dan's thick come dripping off his face, rolling in globs down Arin's neck and chest._ _

__"Holy shit," Dan pants, already going soft in Arin's hand. He whines because he feels overly sensitive, wrung out._ _

__Arin releases him and touches at his face, collecting a string of come, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger like he's mystified by it. Dan watches as Arin sucks the fingers into his mouth, tasting Dan._ _

__Dan moans. He can't help but drop to his knees in front of Arin. As messy as Arin is, covered in Dan's come and looking fucking gorgeous, Dan doesn't care. He brushes hair from Arin's face and leans in to kiss Arin, sharing the taste of Arin and Dan's own come._ _

__They kiss sloppy, messy, clinging to each other, and Dan could not be happier._ _


	26. Sugar-Sweet Coda [Arin/Dan/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you blame me?” Brian asks, “You saw how Arin looked on his knees. You’re telling me you’d be able to walk away from that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An additional piece for the universe of my fic [Sugar-Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401275)

Dan and Arin lie together on the floor for what has to be close to fifteen minutes. Arin is so fucking warm and steady against Dan, and he almost feels like he could fall asleep, slipping into post-orgasm weariness. It would be bad to fall asleep here on the floor in the Grump recording room. It takes every ounce of strength Dan has to sit himself up. 

Arin makes a soft noise next to him and Dan wonders if he wasn’t the only one beginning to nod off. 

“We can’t sleep here,” Dan says. 

Arin huffs out a sigh, “You should have thought of that before you let me suck your dick.” 

Dan lets out a light laugh, embarrassment washing through him, but it’s lessened. Now he just feels that bond between them expanding, tightening, how Arin had found a way to dig himself even deeper into Dan, burying his presence like roots inside of Dan’s core. It was unmistakable now. Arin was a part of Dan, truly and surely. 

“Here,” Dan says, and he grabs the water bottle he had brought into the recording room off the coffee table, sticky marks from the sucker that Arin had left there staining the wood near it. Dan uncaps the bottle and grabs a napkin from the last time someone- probably Ross- had eaten take out in the recording room. Dan wets the napkin and leans over Arin’s still prone form, “Let me clean you up a little.” 

Arin’s face is fairly clean. He had swallowed most of Dan’s load, but his cheeks and chin are a little stained with dried spit and flakes of come. Arin smiles, eyes crinkling in delight as Dan wipes over Arin’s face. 

“My hero,” Arin mutters, sleepily, his voice still rough, and Dan feels a little bad, that it’s his fault. 

“Yeah, well, it’s the least I can do,” Dan says. He can’t do much for the come he’d wiped off on his jeans, but they aren’t going to record today anyway so maybe he can sneak out of the office and go home and change. 

Arin sits himself up and they are face-to-face again. Dan smiles, finds his heart fluttering all over again. He’s already a huge sap, even worse when it comes to someone he’s just slept with. Right now, all he’d like to do is cuddle with Arin until he feels himself come back to reality. 

Instead, Arin leans in, braver than Dan, and catches Dan’s mouth in a soft kiss. They still taste like candy and that musk of come from earlier, but Dan can’t bring himself to care. As they kiss, the door to the recording room opens and Dan and Arin part like suddenly their lips are electrified. 

“Very romantic,” Brian says, as he leans against the recording room door. The weight of his body presses the door shut and he watches them with an almost blank look, his tone careful. 

Dan’s heart leaps to his throat. Brian being here and catching them was just about the worst thing that could happen. Fuck, Dan might almost rather have _Ross_ catch them than Brian. The fact too that Brian isn’t laughing or grinning or doing anything remotely Brian-ish has Dan on edge. 

“Brian,” Arin says, voice soft. 

“If I had known it would only have taken a sucker to finally get you two together I would’ve brought some in ages ago.” 

Dan’s face flushes, “How did you- “ 

Brian actually manages to look guilty, “I…I saw you two through the control room window,” Brian says, “I had just come to check on how the game was going, but then…well, I saw that you two were a little busy.” 

“And you stayed and _watched_?” Dan asks. 

“Can you blame me?” Brian asks, “You saw how Arin looked on his knees. You’re telling me you’d be able to walk away from that?” 

Arin flushes next to Dan and Dan turns from Arin to Brian, eyebrow arched in confusion. 

“What’s your game here, Brian? Did you come in here to make fun of us?” Dan asks, not fully trusting his friend. He knows Brian lives for shit like this. 

Brian remains blank faced as he strides over to them, sitting on the edge of the couch across from where Arin and Dan are huddled on the floor. 

“I’m…well, to be perfectly honest with you. I’m jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Arin asks, and his tone lacks any heat or suspicion, instead it’s soft, “Jealous of who?” 

Brian smiles embarrassedly, and it’s not something Dan sees often, “Both of you. I’m jealous that you got to suck Dan’s dick, and I’m jealous that Dan got to feel your mouth on him.” 

Dan goes still, what…what was Brian saying? He’s jealous? 

“Dan,” Brian says, “I can tell you’re overthinking this. Please don’t, it’s really simple. I like you, and I like Arin, and I think you’re both hot as hell, and now you’re together or doing something very close to that and, well, I’m jealous because I want that too, with the both of you.” 

“You do?” Arin asks, again in that soft, almost awed voice. 

Brian nods, a slight blush riding to his cheeks and Dan is going to lose it because the handful of times he’s ever seen Brian act like this could be counted on a single hand. Though honestly, his relationship with Brian was often as intense as Dan and Arin’s, and Dan would be lying if he never ever entertained the ideas that Brian had so often joked- or at least Dan had thought they were jokes-about. 

Then Arin is moving up to his feet and Dan is still on the floor and both Brian and Dan are watching Arin, like he is the center of their collective worlds. Arin offers a hand to Dan and Dan takes it, letting Arin tug him up to his feet. Once Dan is standing Arin doesn’t let go of his hand, they are linked together, a united front. Brian watches them, his eyes drifting to their linked hands. 

Brian nods, eyes falling a little. 

“I understand. I knew statistically there was a good chance of this happening, but, fortune favors the bold, you know?” 

And Brian sounds so hurt, so sad and Dan can feel his heart clench. He doesn’t want this. 

“Wait, Brian,” Arin is saying, reaching out and lying a hand on Brian’s shoulders to keep him sitting, “I…yes, I’ve had feelings for Dan for a long time and he and I have this deep connection, but, I’d be straight up lying if I said I didn’t feel something for you too.” 

Then Brian and Dan are focused on Arin again, and Dan can feel Arin’s hand tighten in his own. Arin turns his head to look at Dan, eyes big and heavy, scared. How had the mood in the room changed so fast? Quick enough to make Dan’s head spin. 

“I’d…” Arin says, “I’d like to have you both, if that’s possible?” 

Dan sucks in a sharp breath. He had enough trouble imagining himself being settled with Arin, which he was, he was calm about the fact, secure in how deep his and Arin’s lives twined and tangled. He and Brian were just as sturdy, just as tangled together. 

Dan looks at Brian and he knows this is important, not a decision to make lightly or to make because he wants these two men to be happy. He has to want this too or it will never work. If Dan leaps in without being sure, it could ruin it all. 

Brian is watching him, scanning his eyes and his face and they are communicating in silence as they have always seemed to be able to do, and yes, Brian dicks around and lives to torture Dan, but in this moment he knows Brian is serious, and that Brian wants this, and Dan knows he can trust Brian not to hurt them, not to hurt Arin. 

“We can…” Dan starts, “We can try. I never thought a lot of things would happen in my life, and this is one of them, but I can’t say I don’t want to try this with you two.” 

Arin’s face blossoms into a smile and then Brian is standing right in front of them. 

Brian leans in close to Dan, touching his wrist where Arin’s hand is holding Dan’s. 

“You’re sure?” Brian asks, “I don’t want you to- “ 

Dan quiets Brian by leaning in and pressing their mouths together in a soft and timid kiss. 

Arin’s grin only widens next to them. 

When they break apart Dan smiles, “I’m sure.” 

Brian huffs out a laugh, cheeks red and he nods, “I guess you are.” 

“Me now,” Arin says, “My turn.” And then he leans in and kisses Brian too and it’s strange to see the two of them, but it’s not bad, it’s the opposite of that. Arin and Brian look good together, and Dan can taste the hint of Brian on his lips, how it mingles with the leftover taste of Arin. 

Arin breaks the kiss and then he smiles at Brian, then Dan, and he nuzzles his face into Dan’s shoulder, presses a kiss to his neck. There was a lot of navigation to do, a lot to figure out, but Dan feels confident, even as Brian’s hand finds his free one and he laces their fingers together too, giving a reassuring squeeze. Dan knows if he has Brian and Arin he can do just about anything.


	27. Hand Kink [Suzy/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy might just have a thing for Dan's hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

Suzy finds Dan working at his desk, which means that she plops down next to him on the couch that Dan has claimed as his work station. He has headphones on, which is typical of him. He likes to focus on his work and the best way for that to happen is for him to zone out on the rest of the office. Suzy watches Dan's eyes light in surprise at her arrival, his hands cradling his laptop so that it doesn't topple off his knees.

"Hey, Suze," Dan says sweetly as he uses those long fingers to slide a headphone off his ear, letting them loop around his neck instead. Dan is smiling, but behind that smile, Suzy can still pick out the rings around his eyes, the weariness that clings to him like the blanket he's got wrapped around himself. Dan's a workaholic by nature and even though he and Brian just got back from MAGFest he's throwing himself into his next project.

"Hey, Dan," Suzy says, shifting her body so that she's closer to him, their thighs touching and her head falling half against the couch and half against Dan's bony shoulder. He tenses just barely at her closeness and she smiles. "You've been working for a while. Maybe you should take a break?"

Dan shrugs. "It can't have been that long, right? I... whoa," Dan says, glancing at the time on his laptop. "Has it really been three hours?"

"Yeah," Suzy says, "definitely time for a break."

Dan sighs. "Maybe you're right." He sets his laptop aside and leans back against the couch next to Suzy, their bodies leaning together, Dan's form towering over hers, but Suzy's used to it with Arin.

"You're going to work yourself to death," Suzy says. As she talks, her hand creeps over her own knee, fingers skating up Dan's leather jacket-clad arm. Her hand seeks out his own and her fingers trace carefully over the back of Dan's hand.

Dan sucks in a breath, sharp, but he doesn't move. She can feel his gaze fall to her, but Suzy won't look at him. Instead, she runs her fingers over his, her touch feather-light as she picks his large hand up in both of hers. His hand is long, so big, but gentle. Dan's fingers are thin, his thumbs the same - oddly wide - as they've always been.

"Suze?" Dan asks right around the time when Suzy holds his hand in hers, her thumbs beginning to rub small circles into the skin of the back of his hand and his palm. Dan sounds a little breathless. He still doesn't pull away.

"Relax," Suzy says. "That's all any of us want you to do, Dan."

"I think we could all relax," Dan says. Suzy glances at him and smiles, her hands still on him.

"True, but right now, I want you to feel good."

"This, uh, this hand massage is pretty nice," Dan admits, a nervous smile flickering over his face.

"Mm," Suzy agrees. "I'm glad. You have beautiful hands, nice and big, long fingers. I bet you can do wonders with them."

"S - Suzy!" Dan giggles, his face turning a soft pink.

"I'm just saying!" Suzy responds, letting her fingers drift up to Dan's wrist, rubbing the thin skin there, touching against bone.

Dan's eyes flutter lightly and he sinks boneless against the couch. That's just what Suzy wanted of him. She just wanted him to focus on something other than work.

With a certain amount of bravery and possibly idiocy, Suzy brings Dan's hand toward her mouth and presses a gentle, warm kiss to his fingertips. Dan's eyes fly open and he watches her with big brown eyes full of curiosity and something else Suzy can't place, but it looks an awful lot like interest.

Suzy smiles and then, because she's never one to back down from what she really wants, she opens her mouth and lets the tip of her tongue graze Dan's finger. Dan makes a strangled noise and Suzy hums before closing her lipstick-stained lips around Dan's index finger, sucking lightly.

Okay, so maybe she has a thing for Dan's hands. Maybe she always has and maybe Suzy feels like Dan really needs to understand this long-term appreciation.

"I..." Dan starts. "Wow, Suze."

Suzy bobs her head once, pretending for just a millisecond that Dan's finger is something else - his cock, thick and tanned and wide in her mouth. She can feel heat rising to her own cheeks and her head spins. She needs to stop before this little plan goes a step too far. Arin would kill her if she messed this up by moving too fast. With Dan, it's got to be slow, steady; they have to ease him into the idea of them together, the two of them.

Suzy forces herself to release Dan's finger from her mouth. She presses a kiss to the center of Dan's palm before she sets his hand on his thigh, patting it sweetly.

"Remember," Suzy says with a soft smile, "take a break. I'll check on you in a couple of hours."

She winks at him before she gets up and leaves a stunned Dan sitting there on the couch.


	28. Couch Snuggles [Dan/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry comes home after a long night at work to find his boyfriend (and roommate) dozing on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday celebration on my tumblr!

Barry stretches as he locks his car for the night. He's just now getting home from the office. He had agreed to stay a little later than usual and help Arin out with some editing stuff for GrumpOut. Barry feels sluggish and a little sore. He's happy to be home, at least.

Dan's already home, his car parked snugly next to Barry's. Dan had left the office a few hours before Barry, who hates when they don't go home at the same time, when Dan eats dinner without him and Barry eats cereal in the office kitchen or chips at his desk.

The house is mostly quiet as Barry slides into his place, locking the door behind him. He can hear the low rumble of the TV, Arrested Development playing quietly through Netflix. Barry can see Dan's legs hanging off the end of the couch.

"Dan?" he asks quietly, padding around to the front of the couch.

There he finds Dan, his roommate-turned-boyfriend, laying stretched out on the couch, his thin body wrapped snug in a blanket, head pillowed under his arm. He's turned on his side, dozing lightly on the couch, his body rising and falling with steady, sleepy breaths.

Barry stops and smiles at the sight before him. Dan could be such an old man sometimes. Barry can't help but find it adorable, even if he is slightly bummed out that Dan has fallen asleep on him. He thinks about having dinner, but he'd eaten, like, three bowls of Frosted Flakes at the office while he worked.

Barry toes off his shoes and is about to head to his room to change into pajamas, maybe take out his contacts and put his glasses on, when he hears a low and sleepy, "Bear?" rumble out of the mess of hair and blanket on the couch.

Barry smiles. "Hey, yeah, I just got home, sorry."

Dan brushes hair out of his face, looking up at Barry. He wriggles himself back against the couch and weakly offers Barry his hand.

"Come cuddle with me, Barry."

Barry's heart swells in his chest and he can't hide the grin that passes over his face. Dan is so cute when he's like this, all tired, completely needy and all mushy.

"Let me just change - "

"Aw, come on. I'm still wearing jeans. You're wearing jeans. It can be a sexy jean cuddle up in here."

Barry snorts, rolling his eyes. He's not actively tired, so he doubts he'll fall asleep if he actually lays down with Dan, but the thought of getting to snuggle with Dan, just spend some time, just the two of them...it's too appealing to pass up. Barry is still standing there when Dan makes a soft whining noise. "Missed you."

Then it's just a second before Barry is ambling over to the couch and wedging himself next to Dan. It's easy to cuddle with Dan - he's so thin, small, but long. There's plenty of space for the two of them. With Dan's height, it's easy for Barry to press his face into the warmth of Dan's chest, his arm draping over Dan's slight waist.

Dan wraps his arms around Barry, using one hand to tug the soft blanket he's using over the both of them so together they're in a cocoon of warmth. Their legs slide together and Dan hums, soft and sleepy, the sound and vibration rumbling through him and straight into Barry.

Barry sighs, drinking in the pleasant scent of Dan, his warmth, the way his hand rubs soft circles against the small of Barry's back. Barry closes his eyes despite not being even a little tired, content to nuzzle against Dan's chest and enjoy the quiet, the warmth, the simplicity of the two of them just being together in their place, completely domestic and absolutely perfect.

Dan presses a soft kiss to Barry's head. "Love you, Bear."

Barry kisses the hollow of Dan's throat, feeling Dan let out a soft sigh.

"Love you, too, Dan."


	29. Rough [Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dan's birthday Arin gives him the gift of some nice rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Dan's birthday prompts over on tumblr!

"Ah - ah! Ar - Arin, I don't know if I can - "

Arin's hips still, but he curls a hand into Dan's messy mane of hair. He tugs, pulling Dan's head back, and Dan lets out a moan.

"You're doing beautifully," Arin says as he starts to move again, thrusting lightly into Dan and keeping his hand fisted in Dan's hair so that Dan can't move. "You asked for some nasty fucking birthday sex. I'm doing my best to deliver. It feels good, right?"

Dan tries to nod, but he can't move with Arin's hand in his hair. He pants instead, trying to remember how to form words so that he can answer. "Fuck - yes, that's - that's the problem. It feels too good - fuck! I'm going crazy, Ar..."

"Like you're eating your own pussy?" Arin asks as he thrusts hard into Dan.

Dan snorts and moans, and the sound is inelegant and ugly, but his body is warm around Arin. Honestly, he's already come once tonight, twenty minutes ago to be exact, from the best fucking blowjob he'd ever received, and Arin had started fucking him before he got fully hard. Oh, is he there now, though. Arin fills him beautifully, hitting that spot inside of Dan that makes his whole body shake.

"Maybe you want me to eat your pussy instead?" Arin asks. "After I'm done fucking your sweet little hole, should I get down there and lick you clean?"

" _Arin_ ," Dan moans. The whole time Arin's talking, he's fucking Dan so hard, so deep, and Dan's head is still forced back.

The hand drops away as Arin leans over Dan, his chest to Dan's back. Arin's body is so heavy and solid against him, so real and warm. Arin presses a kiss to Dan's shoulder and then bites the spot that he had kissed so gently. Arin's teeth dig in a little harder than Dan is used to, sucking and promising to leave a nice mark behind.

Since Dan had already come once, he's so overstimulated, his body wrung out and trembling, shaking apart. Arin's mouth kisses and bites at his back, his shoulders, anywhere he can reach while still fucking Dan so rough and hard. If it was really too much, Dan could stop it, could safe word out, but the pleasure is blistering hot even if Dan feels like he's going to die from the feeling of being fucked so soon after he's come.

"Yeah?" Arin says, his hand drifting down between Dan's legs. "You like that idea, don't you? You want me to fill you up with my come and then watch me eat it out of you? You'll still kiss me, won't you? Beg me to share the taste with you?"

Dan whines low in his throat. He presses forward, pushing his head into the mattress, panting and writhing. His movement shifts his body, pressing his ass up and back, and Arin sinks that much deeper, absolutely nails that sweet spot inside of Dan, the same time as Arin curls his fingers around Dan's cock, stroking him slow.

Dan lets out a loud sob. His cock is so tender, so sensitive, and Arin's touch feels like the best and worst thing he's ever experienced. He feels so good all over, so completely fucked. Arin's fucking mouth is _sin_ , his body solid and wonderful, his hand a blessing and a curse. How is Dan supposed to last when Arin is giving him everything he was always too afraid to ask for?

"A - Arin, please. _Please_."

"Hm?" Arin says, his hand slowing over Dan's cock. "What was that, baby?"

"Please, I need to come. I need _you_ to come. Oh, God, Arin, please - "

One of Arin's hands smooths down Dan's back, fingertips brushing the knobs of Dan's spine.

"Sh," Arin says. "I got you, Dan. You'll come for me, baby. I promise you will."

He strokes Dan faster, a little rougher, and it's what Dan wanted, but at the same time, it's so much. His body is trembling, arching, twitching at Arin's touch, wanting more and less at the same time. It reminds him of being high, of feeling like someone else, pushing limits. He almost feels like an animal, his ass up in the air and Arin pounding ruthlessly into him, using him and touching him and Dan whining, begging for more, for everything Arin can give him.

"My sweet little slut," Arin practically coos. "My perfect boy."

Dan wants to cry from the praise. He loves when Arin praises him in any form, but this sexual way...it lights his body on fire, makes his chest swell. Dan rubs his face against the mattress, moaning and panting, barely able to catch his breath.

"Arin, fuck, fuck, Ar..."

"Yeah," Arin says. "Come on, Dan."

He strokes Dan so fast, so much, and Dan is so close with the way Arin is hitting that spot with every hard thrust now. Dan shakes, trembles, absolutely screams as his second orgasm is ripped through his body and he comes messy and hard over Arin's fingers.

He barely feels when Arin freezes inside of him, barely hears Arin's own cries as he comes, filling Dan's ass just as he promised. Dan slumps against the bed, boneless and drained, feeling perfect and completely used up, Arin collapsing next to him moments later.

Arin pulls him into a sweet kiss, brushing hair out of his face.

"You with me, Dan?" Arin pants, his regular tone returning to him, all that care waiting to pour out.

Dan nods, finding Arin's bicep and clinging to him with one hand to show that he's there, that he's with it.

"Yes, fuck." Dan's voice sounds wrecked and rough and he'll have to drink like four cups of tea to make it salvageable for tomorrow.

Arin curls into Dan, kissing him, stroking him, loving him the way Dan always anticipates. He knows Arin loves him more than anyone else ever has in his entire life and Dan's good with that, with basking in that as he comes down from his sexual high.

"You did so good," Arin breathes. "Love you so much, Dan."

"I...love you too," Dan says, through pants, trying to catch his breath as he buries his face in Arin’s chest. "So much, man."


	30. Wanna Dance? [Arin/Holly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Holly share a quiet moment at the Grump space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Wanna Dance? given to me over at my tumblr!

It’s late into the night at the Grump office. The party the Grumps had thrown is beginning to wind down, a good majority of the guests having head home, just a few from their usual social circle sticking around, finding endless conversation topics and stories. There are so few times for all of them to get to sit and really catch-up, it’s usually why their parties go so long and so late. 

Arin slips out into the main room, which is surprisingly quiet, but not really as most of the remaining guests have found themselves in the recording room, sitting cross-legged on the floor or hanging off the couch. Arin takes a breath. He loves his friends, loves seeing them, but parties drain him in a way that not much else does. He just needs a second, his social-meter all but tapped out. 

Arin leans against a pole and checks his phone. Dan had somehow managed to escape almost an hour ago and had texted Arin a picture of himself wearing pajamas and watching Game of Thrones. Arin smirks at the picture, tapping out a reply, but he doesn’t get the chance to finish it because then he hears footsteps and he looks up to see who has joined him. 

“Oh,” Arin hears Holly say. She had come from the kitchen, a red plastic cup in her hand. He hadn’t seen Holly in a bit. She hadn’t been in the recording room with everyone else, “Sorry,” She says, her voice quiet, but she smiles at Arin. 

Arin can feel himself warm a little. Holly has that effect on him. Her presence sometimes feels like the sun, reminds him of the weather, warm and breezy. 

“Hey, Holl. No reason to be sorry,” Arin says as he tucks his phone away. 

Holly’s smile goes a little wider and she takes a step closer to him, sipping at her cup. 

“Did you need a break too?” 

Arin nods, rubs at the back of his neck where the stray hairs from his ponytail are beginning to tickle at his skin. 

“Yeah, just needed a minute I guess.” 

“I should let you have it,” Holly says, starting to move away. Arin’s stomach dips and before he knows it, he’s reaching out and touching her elbow, stilling her movement. 

“You don’t have to go.” 

Again he’s graced with one of Holly’s smiles. She brushes her bangs out of her face, her hair a light, almost peach color, falling somewhere between blonde and pink. It takes Arin far too long to realize he’s still touching her. 

When he realizes, his hand leaves her but he can still feel her warmth on his palm, like a ghost. 

Arin opens his mouth to speak, but then from somewhere deeper in the office, music begins playing. Arin’s not sure who turned it on, but there’s a slow, almost jazz number playing and he’s thinking maybe Brian- whose honestly had a few too many and Arin might have to end up driving him home- he can picture their oldest Grump trying to show off his knowledge of classic jazz. 

Holly laughs a little, as if she’s having the same thought. Ross is still here, almost as drunk as Brian is right about now, being loud and cheery and possibly looking for Holly. The music spreads to them and in the dim lighting of the office, the quiet outer room it’s serene, almost feels like some old club or something. Arin catches Holly swaying on her feet, and at first he thinks it’s because of the drink, but then he realizes she’s moving to the music. 

When Arin meets her eyes they are practically sparkling. 

“Arin,” She says, in a smooth sweet voice, “wanna dance with me?” 

Arin releases a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. Most of his ideas are sudden, most are impulses he follows with no hesitation. So, it’s easy for him to reach out and take Holly’s hand in his as he nods, moving away from the pole and into the center of the room, as if it were a dance-floor. 

Holly leans down and sets her nearly empty cup on the floor before she takes Arin’s other hand and brings it to her hip. 

“Like this,” She says. 

“I know,” Arin mumbles, but he doesn’t, not really. The last time he slow danced was at his wedding and that had been such a rush of a day he hardly remembers moving. 

Holly laughs, a chirp, and Arin’s stomach shifts again, his hand tightening barely on Holly’s hip. 

They move together, slow, in a circle. It’s quiet, no humor, no need to entertain, no explanations required. They move in a full circle before Holly leans forward and puts her head on Arin’s chest, her hair brushing his chin. She hums softly and Arin laces their fingers together as they keep moving, swaying together. His heart is fast in comparison to the rest of him. Holly might be a little tipsy or…well…Arin isn’t sure. He’s always felt a pull to her, for as long as he could remember knowing her, but Suzy was his heart and Ross had charmed Holly, and nothing ever happened, but sometimes Arin considered it. Sometimes he wondered about it. About her. 

He wants to ask but it would ruin the moment, spoil whatever breathless hint of interaction is happening between them. Arin rests his face against the top of Holly’s head, letting his eyes close. He thinks _what if someone sees_? They aren’t doing anything wrong. Fuck. By this point Arin’s done more things that could be considering flirting with Dan than Holly. 

Arin pushes away the thoughts, anything, clears a spot in himself that is reserved for this moment and her, and whatever is happening right now. They don’t need words for this, they don’t need to talk it to death. They can have this tiny quiet moment and maybe it’s the start to something, maybe the beginning of something bigger, and maybe it will all make more sense on a different day far down the road where Arin can look back at this second and he’ll get it. He’ll understand more than he does right now. It’s all he can hope for.


	31. Pregnant [Barry/Holly + Ross/Holly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly accidentally ends up pregnant and Barry tries to define his role in their new-found family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'I'm pregnant' on my tumblr!

“Wh-What?” Barry asks because there’s an awful lot of blood rushing to his ears and he isn’t sure he heard her properly. 

Holly can’t answer him, her face in her hands as she chokes on a sob. Then Ross is there, and he’s turning her in his arms and she presses herself into his chest. Holly doesn’t need to repeat herself. Barry knows. He knew the moment she said it, the words sinking into him like smoke, invisible wisps threatening to choke him. 

Holly is pregnant. 

\--

The thing is…they don’t know who the dad is. It’s been a year and a half since Barry entered Ross and Holly’s relationship. Holly being with the both of them and Barry’s never complained because he understands it. Ross was Holly’s long before Barry became hers and it was only with Ross’s consent that Holly approached Barry in the first place. 

So, somewhere the three of them fucked up and weren’t careful, and now Holly is pregnant and they don’t know who the dad is. 

\--  
The other thing is…Holly and Ross never wanted kids. At least not biologically. The both of them having pieces of themselves, genetics, family issues, mental health, traits they never wanted to pass on or burden to a fresh new human being. 

Barry did want kids, does want kids, someday…not _now_. It wasn’t his plan. 

He’s anticipating her decision. He’s bracing himself for the undoing of their collective failure on being completely safe.

Barry’s on their couch, Holly’s feet in his lap and her head in Ross’s when she speaks to the ceiling. 

“I can’t do it.” 

\--  
“So, you’re kinda a dad?” Dan asks at home, on their couch, once Barry’s got the balls to tell him. 

Barry shrugs, “I guess?” 

“Hypothetical dad,” Dan says, a smile on his mouth. He leans over and hugs Barry with a firm squeeze that Barry is sure he can feel a hint of _better you than me_ , and says, “Congrats man.” 

\--  
Then everyone knows and then Brian is giving them baby books and lots of oddly serious advice, and Barry realizes pretty fast that parenting is the one thing Brian will be absolutely serious about, not kidding for even a second as he points out the highlighted sections to Ross and Barry. 

“Hope for a girl,” He says, “Then you can have all of Audrey’s old crap.” 

\--  
Suzy throws a baby shower for Holly and Holly’s grandpa is there, happy despite seemingly overwhelmed and with Holly being swarmed with people who want to touch her stomach, feel the rounded curve to it, Barry feels safer sitting with the older man. 

“Are you Holly and Ross’s friend?” Pappy asks. 

Barry nods, unable to tell her grandfather the honest to God truth. Fuck, it was hard enough telling his own parents- who had come to the baby shower, along with Alex- “Something like that,” Barry says, his eyes drifting back to Holly. 

She’s honestly cute as hell pregnant, and slowly, she’s grown to accept it. She rubs at her rounded belly; the dress she’s wearing hiked up by the baby bump. She smiles as she talks about the nursery and how they are still trying to find the exact shade of teal the three of them want. Her hair is fading to its natural color because she had read that dye wasn’t safe for the baby. 

Ross too had done a shit-ton of research, texting Barry late into the night to ask him if he had any idea how hard it was to be vegan and pregnant. 

\--  
Barry and Ross do the classes alongside Holly and maybe it’s weird but no one asks questions. No one wonders why she’s got two men rubbing her back, sweeping hair from her eyes, practicing and telling her how to push. 

Barry learns how to change a diaper and he can do it faster than Ross. He doesn’t hear the end of it for at least two weeks. 

\--  
Barry comes over to help clean the pigeon loft. Holly can’t do it. Something about health reasons and maybe the birds know that Holly has changed and that Barry and Ross are responsible because they fucking hate them, pecking at their fingers and ankles, Ross screaming at them and flailing and Barry actually trying to get their work done. Holly watches from a distance, heart slowly breaking because she can’t care for her birds. 

\--  
At eight months Holly goes into labor. Barry had taken to sleeping over at their place because he was scared to miss it, to be late, like if he wasn’t there he’d lose his position or role, or space in their lives, in the kid’s life. Holly wakes up and gasps, shakes, grips Barry’s hands and tells him to get Ross. 

Ross had been animating when Holly’s water broke and Barry has to pull Ross’s headphones off and look at Ross with rings around his eyes and say, “The baby’s _coming_ , dude.” 

Somehow they pull their shit together. Somehow Barry grabs the bag that’s been packed for weeks and Ross starts the car, and somehow the three of them make it to the hospital. 

\--  
“Only one of you can go in,” The nurse says. 

“What?” Ross asks. 

“Well, yes, just the father or someone the mother deems allowed.” 

“That’s not…” Ross says, glancing at Barry, “That’s not what we discussed.”

The nurse shrugs his shoulders, “It’s hospital rules.” 

“You go, Ross,” Barry says, though he feels his heart breaking. He feels his role being assigned. He’ll never be the one inside the room, the one right next to Holly, because Ross is her husband and Barry is extra, a part that fits but isn’t necessary for the other pieces to keep working. 

“Fuck that!” Ross says, voice rising, “No! Holly needs both of us! She…we’re a _family_.” 

Barry’s chest goes warm and tight. 

For once Ross’s mouth helps them out and his bitching gets the both of them back into the room with Holly. Barry quickly texting the remainder of the Grumps that the baby is on its way. 

\--  
At seven o’ five in the morning a baby girl is born. 

At seven-fifteen Barry holds her for the first time. She’s wrapped in a tiny white blanket with just her hands and face sticking out. She’s more perfect than Barry had ever imagined. She’s smaller too, easily the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life. 

She’s got a headful of wispy dark hair and eyes that are big and a soft bluish gray. She blinks at Barry with serene eyes, like she just got here but somehow already understands the situation. 

“Hey,” Barry says to her in a quiet voice. Holly and Ross watching him, “Hi, I’m, um, I’m Barry?” he says. 

From the bed Holly-brave, powerful, fucking amazing Holly- she smiles soft and tired. 

“You’re not just Barry to her.” 

Barry nods, smiling at them and then the baby, touching a finger to her soft, pink cheek. 

“I’m your dad,” he says, “One of them.” And Barry looks up again to meet Ross’s eyes, Ross whose been crying for the last twenty minutes, who can’t stop taking pictures and sending them to everyone he’s ever met in his life. 

Barry tries for a moment to figure out her looks, the structure of her face. He thinks, mostly she looks like Holly, which is fine with him because Holly’s the most beautiful thing in the world, second only to the baby in his arms. He’s sure he’ll keep wondering, sometimes scan her face and try to figure it out. Maybe they’ll know when she’s older, maybe it will be too obvious to pretend someday. 

It doesn’t matter because Barry is sharing the role and he’s okay with it. They are a family as Ross had screamed in the middle of the busy hospital hallway. That’s all they need.


	32. Drinking [Vernon/Jack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is drunk after filming Stout Train and Jack has to help get him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: 'if you keep looking at me' on my tumblr!

“Vernon,” Jack says, his voice thick and slurring with his accent, “Come on, man. You gotta help me.” 

“I’m _trying_ ,” Vernon says with a soft giggle, his hands cupping Jack’s neck, so fucking warm on Jack’s skin. 

“You can say that, man, but I don’t believe it,” Jack says as he tries to fish in Vernon’s jean pocket for the key to his apartment. He really should have had someone help him get Vernon home, but Ross and Barry had to take Uber’s and Kevin’s girlfriend came and picked him up, and Vernon is just fucking lucky that Jack could hold his liquor unlike his American counter-parts and that he had enough sense not to let Vernon just sleep it off at the office. 

“Mmm, I’m sorry,” Vernon says small and a touch sad. 

“Oh, come on, don’t guilt trip me,” Jack says, finally finding the key and pulling it free. 

Jack presses Vernon against the wall, hoping he’ll stay on his feet long enough to let Jack get his apartment door open. Vernon wobbles but stays standing, humming a song to himself soft and quiet. 

“Come on, big guy,” Jack says, holding his hand out for Vernon to take. 

A grin breaks across Vernon’s face and he locks his hand with Jack’s, Vernon’s hand warm. Vernon is giggling again, tugging Jack close to him so their chests bump together. Vernon is looking at Jack with huge warm, adoring eyes and Jack snorts, raising a hand to touch Vernon’s face. 

“How the hell did you get so drunk?” Jack asks, his voice full of fondness. 

He and Vernon have been spending a lot of time together. The two newest hires, not quite a part of the main cast, it leaves Jack and Vernon dealing with a lot of things that the others can’t. Jack likes Vernon, likes being around him. Tonight included. Vernon is a sappy drunk, sweet and kind, and he’s proving that point by shoving his face into Jack’s neck. 

Vernon is bigger, taller and wider than Jack and Jack wobbles on his feet to strain to keep them both up-right. 

“I blame Ross,” Vernon breathes into Jack’s neck. 

Vernon pulls back again and he’s blinking so sweetly at Jack. 

“Vern,” Jack says softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You’re just- “Vernon says, sighing, “ _So_ handsome.” 

Jack laughs, “You think so?” 

Vernon nods earnestly, “God, yes, you’re fucking hot and that accent and…I’m saying way too much right now.” 

“Maybe,” Jack says, “But it’s your eyes doing more.” 

“What?” Vernon asks.

“If you keep fucking looking at me like that we won’t make it to your bed,” Jack says. 

“Is my…is my bed in the plans for tonight?” Vernon asks, almost timid and his cheeks are flushed. God. He’s fuckin’ cute. 

“It can be,” Jack says, leaning close to Vernon, “If you want it to be.”


	33. Please Don't Do This [Dan/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships tend to end in two ways: either you get married or you break-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'please don't do this' on my tumblr!

“Please,” Dan says, and his voice sounds so faint, so weak to his own ears, “don’t do this, Barry.” 

From across the room he can see Barry’s hands curl into fists. He can see a shiver run through Barry’s body. Dan wants to move closer, but he’s afraid, so fucking scared to try to reach out to Barry and be turned away, to be rejected. Though, really, Barry leaving is enough of a rejection isn’t it? 

Barry turns so he’s facing Dan. His eyes are filled with hurt, mirroring Dan’s own. Dan’s heart is ready to crack, to burst, to crumble into dust because he’s never wanted Barry to look at him like _that_. Barry’s mouth is a deep frown. This isn’t him, not his Barry. Dan knows it. He has no fucking clue who the person in front of him is supposed to be. 

“What am I supposed to do, Dan?” Barry asks, and he sounds desperate, like he really does want Dan to answer him, to give him an out, a way for this not to have to happen. 

Dan winds a hand into his hair, pushing it back out of his face. His eyes fluttering as he can barely look at Barry, can barely stare into eyes that were his whole world, his safety net. 

Dan is quiet and Barry’s frown deepens as he continues talking. 

“Nothing ever changes here with the two of us,” Barry says, his voice calmer, but taking on an edge, “It’s always the same, Dan. It’s been three years and…” Barry trails off. 

Three years? Somehow that feels both long and too short. Not enough time. Fuck, if Dan had the rest of his life it wouldn’t be enough time with Barry, and now…? It’s supposed to be done? Three years and Dan is supposed to pretend it never happened? 

“And?” Dan prompts because they’ve cycled through this before, the same fights again and again, but Dan knows he needs to listen. He needs to hear it even if he doesn’t want to. 

“And…almost all our friends are either engaged or married, meanwhile some people in our circle don’t even fucking know we’re dating. You don’t want me to come home with you for the holidays. You don’t want _me_ to tell my parents about us.” 

Dan stands there and takes the hits, the words feeling like strikes against his skin. He can’t argue, can’t deny it because what Barry’s saying is true. It’s been an issue, small things that suddenly turn into huge things and then Dan no longer knows how to fix them, or he wants to try, right when it all becomes unfixable. It’s happened before, to girlfriends he’s been with, but he never wanted it to happen with Barry. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan says, and he does take that step closer to Barry now because right now Barry has never felt further away from him, and Dan knows he’s going to lose him if he doesn’t do something right this second, “Barry, I’m sorry. You know…you knew how bad I am at this stuff and- “ 

Barry nods, “I do, Dan. Everyone does, but you use it as an excuse, a reason to not go forward, to put a wall between us. I thought I could climb it. I thought I get there, I thought I could reach you,” Barry says, he laughs a little, hollow and dark, “I got further than anyone else, didn’t I? But I couldn’t quite make it.” 

Dan can feel tears prick behind his eyes, and he struggles to fight back the urge to cry. 

“Barry,” He says, his chest crumbling, his insides going dark, shutting down on him, “This is _our_ home. Our life. Please, don’t leave it. Please, don’t leave _me_.” 

Barry steps forward and he’s close enough that Barry can reach out and touch Dan’s cheek, and he does, cupping his face and his eyes scan Dan once before they fall shut, his thumb brushing against Dan’s cheekbone. 

“I can’t make myself stay here,” Barry whispers, “I can’t get stuck in this loop with you where you refuse to commit, where you’re going to be fucking sixty-five years old before you decide you want to marry me.” 

Dan’s eyes close too. Barry’s words hurt, wretch through him, tearing him apart. He can’t fix this. Barry’s hand is leaving him and he can’t fix it. Barry’s got all his clothes packed up, and his records, and a bunch of shit stored at Ross and Holly’s because he’s going to stay there for a little while before he can find a new place. 

Dan realizes with a start that he’ll never wake up to the sound of Barry making breakfast again, that he never asked Barry how to get the sheets at the perfect temperature in their dryer. He’ll never be able to bounce Starbomb ideas off of Barry in the quiet darkness of their shared bedroom. Dan will never feel Barry’s mouth and the scratch of his beard. He’ll never find weird little soaps in the shower that Suzy had gifted to Barry. All of it is gone, leaving him in a flash, and he can’t do shit to stop it. 

To propose now would be a lie and they’d both know it. Something similar to having a kid to try and fix all your problems. Dan could say they’d get engaged, they’d get serious, he could say anything Barry would want to hear and Dan could even convince himself that he means it, that it’s going to be different this time, but he knows, deep down inside, he knows that as much as it hurts right now, for Barry’s sake, for Barry, he’s got to let him go, because Dan can’t change. Dan might not ever change, and maybe they both know that. Maybe they knew it from the first time they kissed, on their front porch, Barry with one hand gripping the door knob, his keys still jangling from it, and Dan cupping his face and feeling more alive and whole than he ever has before.


	34. You Lied To Me [Ross/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes forever is just the blink of an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'You lied to me' on my tumblr!

“Hey,” Ross says, smiling sweetly up at Barry with tired eyes, the color of a soft faded blue. He puts his hand on the back of Barry’s neck and brings him closer so that their faces are inches apart. Ross runs his fingers through the fine hair at the back of Barry’s neck, “I love you. You know that, right?” 

“Of course I do,” Barry says, breath barely a whisper with how close they are. 

Ross smiles again, eyes scanning Barry’s and he leans up, struggling with the effort in their position, and Barry wants to help but he also knows it would be the worst thing for him to do right now. 

“You know I’ll always be with you. Forever, right?” 

“Forever,” Barry nods and it’s easy to lean in and let Ross press their mouths together. 

\--  
Sometimes forever can feel like the blink of an eye. 

\--  
“He was sick for a long time,” Someone murmurs. 

“He’s in a better place I’m sure,” Their neighbor replies. 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right, Barry?” Suzy asks. 

But he does. He has to. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t. 

\--  
Barry has never ever been good with large crowds. He gets nervous easily, growing pink with embarrassment. So, right now, in a sea of people, in front of a podium, Barry’s hand shake as he grips the wood. He seeks out his friends in the front row, counts them: Dan, Arin, Suzy, Holly, Brian…. he takes a deep breath, lets out a shaky exhale. 

“I have no idea how to start this,” Barry says, “I guess that Ross would be really happy to see you all.” 

A sniffle, an ocean of wet noise rolls through the crowd. Barry tries to stand tall, to not crumble. 

He planned a speech, something small, crunched on tiny index cards, but he can’t seem to remember a word of it. He can’t condense his feelings to index cards, he can’t put this numbing pain to words, can’t give the sheer breathless ache a voice. 

“Ross told me something once,” Barry says, unplanned, voice swinging free, “As he lay in the hospital bed. He pulled me close to me and whispered in my ear that he’d always be with me. He wanted me to know that…” 

Looking out at the crowd…it wasn’t the truth. It wasn’t right because here Barry was, standing alone, and as he looked out at the faces of people he knew and those he didn’t, and Ross’s wasn’t among them. That same pain stabs through Barry, hot and as fresh as the day he woke up from his doze at hospital to the frantic beeping of the machines hooked up to Ross’s body. 

“He…” Barry says, feeling stranded, an island of a man, inaccessible and too far out for anyone to reach, “I…I’m sorry,” Barry says and he rushes off stage, and no one stops him. 

\--  
He lingers after the ceremony, a black singular limo with Arin and Suzy waiting for him. It’s a nice day and Barry hates it. He doesn’t want the world to mock him with reminders that good things still exist, that the sun can still shine even without Ross there to feel it. He wants the sky rolling and gray and as dark as Barry’s chest feels right now. 

Ross doesn’t even have a goddamn headstone yet. That part comes later apparently, and Barry never knew. So, he’s staring at churned dirt, packed down and flowers that are already wilting lying on top. 

“You lied to me,” Barry whispers. The words that had longed to leap from him during his speech, “You lied to me Ross.” 

Barry closes his eyes and wills the pain and anger to leave him. He doesn’t want any of it. He wants Ross. That’s all he wants, and the only thing the world cannot give him. 

A soft breeze rolls through the cemetery, brushes Barry’s hair, and no, Barry does not believe it’s a sign or some way for Ross to communicate with him, but as he stands there, a voice, close to Ross’s echoes through him.

“I can’t see you,” Barry breathes into the still air, “I want you here.” 

And like Barry’s body is trying to comfort him, his brain presenting reason. He shivers, swears he can feel a phantom arm around his shoulders, swears he can hear Ross telling him. 

“I _am_ right here. I’m with you.” 

Barry’s crying silent tears that no one will wipe away, no one but him. He’s gotta believe that. He’s gotta take those words and hold on to them because it’s what Ross wanted him to know. He’d be there, and it’s no one’s fault that he’s gone, and it wasn’t Ross’s choice to go. He’d be there if he could, he is there if Barry only tries hard enough to remember. 

He’s got to forgive, he’s gotta let go. Ross didn’t lie. Ross tried to keep his promise. Barry can do his part. He can keep his promise. He can love Ross forever.


	35. I Think I'm In Love With You [Holly/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes to Holly for some costume assistance and winds up spilling more than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: 'I think I love you'

“I don’t know about this, Holly,” Dan says from the tiny cramped space of the ‘dressing room’ in Holly’s cosplay workshop. The dressing room equates to a circular metal frame with a think velvet curtain that serves as the only wall, closing around Dan in a full circle. 

“What’s wrong with it, Dan?” Holly asks, sounding amused. 

Dan pulls at the puffy sleeves; the constricting neck of the top he’s wearing. 

“It’s choking me for one.” 

“Come out here and let me see,” Holly says. 

Dan grabs at the top of the curtain and slides it back, the metal rings on top clanging around as it flies away from Dan. He moves out towards Holly, whose already half dressed in her own outfit for the Ren Faire. She’s got this small brown faux leather top on paired with jeans, her creamy pale stomach showing and Dan wills himself to keep his gaze eye-level. 

Holly considers him for a moment. Dan loves the Ren Faire. He loves going with his friends, but this year everyone was aiming for costumes- except Ross who kept saying if anyone asked he’d say he was a time traveler- and Dan didn’t have anything that would fit the theme. Lucky for him, Holly had told him to stop over and she’d try to help him out. 

“Yeah, I see what you’re saying,” Holly says. She reaches out and grabs his wrist, rolling the sleeve up a little, folding the material so it wouldn’t slip back down. She moves to his collar next. Her nimble fingers move to the buttons, undoing them, her fingertips brushing the tanned skin of Dan’s chest as she opens three of the buttons, exposing a fair amount of Dan’s skin, “There,” She says, “That’s more your style.” 

Dan arches an eyebrow at her but he laughs, “You think so?” 

Holly nods, “Of course, you look very…well…. sexy,” Holly says with a shrug, and maybe Dan imagines it but there’s a pink to her cheeks, “Arin will like it.” 

Dan groans and Holly giggles. 

“If you don’t believe me,” She says, stepping up behind him, taking his arms and turning him around so that he’s facing the mirror in her work shop, “See for yourself.” 

Dan eyes his own reflection, but then Holly is standing next to him, beaming and Dan’s eyes slide to her reflection, to the smooth skin of her belly and how fucking good she looks. Holly looks at him, giving him an odd look and Dan flushes because fuck…did she catch him staring? 

“Um, thanks, Holly. This should work. I might just pair it with some black pants I have. What do you think?” 

“I think,” Holly says, “You’re acting weird.” 

Dan swallows thick, “Why do you say that?” 

Holly shrugs, “Just a hunch.” 

Dan sighs, is he really that obvious? Arin knows about Dan’s crush, but that’s only because Dan can’t keep anything from Arin, the other man always finding a way to get Dan to spill his guts and innermost thoughts. Dan thought if he tried hard enough he could suppress his feelings for Holly, but all he winds up feeling is guilty alongside of inexplicably drawn to her. 

“Dan?” She asks, voice soft and her hand on his arm. 

Dan sucks in a sharp breath, “I- “he says. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

“I’m not so sure about that, Holl,” Dan says, breathless, a little scared. 

“Try me, Avidan,” She challenges, tipping her chin up at him. 

Dan stares into her eyes, risks getting lost in them. He wants to take her face and kiss her mouth, brush her faint peach colored hair out of her face, admire her body, her talent, her sweet nature. 

“I’m…” Dan starts, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m a little bit terrified?” Dan rushes out. 

Love was already hard for him, a struggle, something that scared him. Love with _Holly_ his married friend? That was damn near impossible. 

Holly’s eyes glint and to Dan’s surprise she is smiling. Her hand slides down his arm, finding his hand and to Dan’s utter shock, she slides her hand into his. He feels dizzy, he might faint. 

“H-Holly?” He asks, voice all nerves. 

“I’ve got good news,” She says, soft and careful and warm, “I really like you too. I have for a while, it’s not hard. You’re an amazing guy.” 

“But,” Dan says, “Ross- “ 

“Is totally okay with this. He was actually kind of proud of me? He said he was glad it was you and not, like, Brian or something.” 

Dan snorts. Of fucking course Ross would wanna brag about his wife hooking up with Dan…or…whatever it was that was going to happen here. 

“So,” She says, “We can explore this curiosity if you want,” Holly says, voice low but no less sweet. 

Dan feels light headed, cock twitching in his pants. 

“Except you have literally the worst timing and we have to meet everyone for the Ren Fair in like twenty minutes,” Holly says with a laugh, “So, can you keep it together?” 

Dan nods, “I’m cool,” He says, though he doesn’t sound it, “I’m a fucking cucumber over here.” 

Holly grins, leans up on her toes and presses a kiss to Dan’s cheek. 

“Good, I love cucumbers.”


	36. No One Has to Know [Vernon/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a little proposition for Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: 'No one has to know' on my tumblr!

Vernon could still feel the sting of Dan’s hand against his ass, a dull thud of pain moving through him. He was hard, embarrassed and Dan was laughing, and Vernon was smiling as he pushed his face into the sumo pillow he was lying on. When he looked back up he noticed Dan’s face had taken on a smugness, something a little more serious but coy, something that made Vernon’s heart quicken in his chest. 

“Seemed like you enjoyed that?” Dan asks. 

“Um,” Vernon says, breathless. 

“We could do it again,” Dan barrels on, “If you wanted. Somewhere more private if you get my drift.” 

“Oh,” Vernon says. 

“No one needs to know,” Dan says, sounding so sure, so confident. 

“Yes,” Vernon says, quick, before he or Dan can let this turn into a joke. 

\--  
That’s how he winds up at his own apartment, face down and mushed into his pillow, his ass up in the air. That’s how he ends up with two of Dan’s long, slick fingers in his ass. 

“Goddamn you’re cute,” Dan says, “I mean, you’re cute in general, but like, fuck, taking my fingers like this, you’re like fifty percent cuter.” 

“Only fifty?” Vernon asks, his joke turning into a moan as Dan curls a finger inside of him and brushes that sweet little spot inside of Vernon’s body, making him feel like he’s going to melt. 

Dan had come over, they had split a pizza, Michael the cat curling into Dan’s lap approvingly. At some point, Dan had leaned over and kissed Vernon and the atmosphere shifted. 

Dan had said, “We can go as slow as you want.” Vernon had nodded, appreciated the gesture, thought he’d need it. Thought the furthest he’d go with Dan tonight would be maybe a heavy make out session, maybe they could dry-hump each other on the couch. 

How it escalated to this point, Vernon isn’t sure. Dan is hot, and charming, and Vernon fucking wanted him so bad it was driving him crazy. 

“I bet,” Dan says, “I could make you come just like this. I probably wouldn’t even have to touch your cock. What do you think?” 

Vernon moans his response as Dan curls his fingers again and he shakes, legs trembling, thighs aching. He’s done this before, with guys, but no one has ever felt like Dan does. Vernon is dizzy. He’s close. God fucking dammit how did Dan revert him to teenage levels of sex-drive? 

“I think you’re right, but I really want you to touch my dick.” 

“Of course,” Dan says, “Of course I will, baby,” Dan says, his voice silky smooth. 

Dan’s hand touches his thighs, runs up his skin before his fingers slide along Vernon’s length, teasing before turning into a full stroke that has Vernon panting, moaning as Dan fingers him and jerks him off at the same time. 

“Oh my God. Dan. Holy…holy shit.” 

They had agreed to tell no one but fuck all Vernon wanted to do was go and scream from the fucking rooftop about how amazing this felt. He’s so curious, wants to know if Dan’s made this deal with others. If he’s had other co-workers, the other Grumps in this position. If he had to guess…well…it seemed obvious, but then again, Arin seemed horrible at keeping secrets. 

Anyway, this was about the two of them and no one else and Dan starts fingering Vernon a little faster, making Vernon groan, letting his face press into the pillow as Dan brings him over the edge. Vernon practically screaming Dan’s name as he comes over Dan’s long, skilled, wonderful fingers. 

Afterwards Vernon collapses on his stomach and Dan leans over to kiss his cheek. He goes and gets a washcloth, turns Vernon over and cleans his stomach. Vernon is a little embarrassed to have Dan see him fully naked this way. Dan is such a bona fied sex god. How can Vernon compare? 

“Let me get you off?” Vernon asks. 

Dan kisses him again, “Let’s save that for the second date.”


	37. Submissive [Brian/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wants to try bottoming for the first time with his boyfriend Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for Brian's birthday on my tumblr!

“That feel okay?” Arin asks, pressing a kiss to Brian’s hairy jaw. 

Brian shifts, tipping his head back a little against the pillow allowing Arin’s mouth to move down to his throat, where he presses sweet damp kisses against Brian’s skin. 

“Yeah,” Brian says, small, aiming for neutral. 

He’s currently on his back on Arin’s bed, his legs spread and Arin wedging himself between them. Arin’s index finger is half-way inside of Brian’s asshole as he fingers Brian for the very first time, opening him up in a way that Brian has never experienced before. This whole deal, this scenario is just a climax of a day of Arin ‘spoiling’ Brian. 

It had started that morning when Brian woke up to a very eager Arin at his door step, a bag of groceries in hand, he held it up with a huge grin and proclaimed that he was going to make Brian the “best fucking birthday breakfast _ever_.” 

It was ending with Brian getting fucked. He’s never done it before and he’s been curious, more than curious as he watched Arin writhe in pleasure while Brian fucked him, not able to stop the stem of thoughts that wondered what if felt like, if it could possibly feel as good as being able to fuck into the warm tight heat of Arin’s ass. 

“I’m gonna add another,” Arin says and his mouth has moved to Brian’s chest where he places a kiss on his pec. He waits until Brian hums his agreement and then Arin adds a second finger and the stretch is more than before. Brian grunts. It doesn’t hurt, but it doesn’t feel great either. He’s neutral, waiting to see what all the fuss is about. 

Then Arin gets a little less clinical and a little more romantic, finding a nice pace to ease his fingers in and out of Brian’s slick hole. It gets easier with every second and Brian is surprised and happy to find that the discomfort melts into a heat, something that he feels in every level of his being. 

One of his hands finds Arin’s head, weaving fingers into Arin’s hair and pushing it away from Arin’s face so Brian can see him, see his eyes fluttered close as he kisses at Brian’s stomach, relishing attention to such insignificant parts of Brian’s body, all of them deemed a favorite spot by Arin. Having so much attention on him is flattering, makes him light up, makes him hard because Arin is…well, Arin is amazing and Brian never thought it would work in a realistic way but here they are. 

Before long there are three fingers and Arin adding more lube and everything is so slick and wet. Brian gasps when Arin pushes inside and he sees Arin smile, “That sounded good, I hope?” 

Brian nods against the pillow. “I…I think I want- “Brian trails off, for once in his life too embarrassed to admit to what he wants from Arin. That he wants Arin inside of him. 

“I know you do,” Arin says, kissing the side of Brian’s knee, “But I gotta open you a little more. I don’t want to hurt you, Bri.” 

The nickname makes him tingle, makes warmth spread through him. He groans when Arin moves the three fingers inside of him. He already feels desperately open and vulnerable and something about feeling so exposed and offering that sight up to Arin, it’s hot, it makes Brian’s skin burn bright. That feeling again, that need to let Arin take him, experience his boyfriend from the other side. 

“Ar-Arin- “Brian says after a moment or two, his face so hot and red, “I need it.” 

Arin stills, withdrawing his fingers and Brian lets out a shaky moan at the loss. How addicting that feeling had become. How Brian already wants more. 

“You’re going to have to tell me what you need,” Arin says, a smirk playing across his face. 

“You asshole,” Brian groans, because Arin’s using one of Brian’s key moves against him. How many times had Brian done that to Arin? Made the other man practically beg for it. God, if Arin made him beg, Brian’s sure he’d die, but he’d also fucking do it because he wants it just that bad, “I…I want you to fuck me.” 

“I know you do,” Arin says, grabbing the lube and slicking his dick up, “I’m gonna give it to you. Don’t worry.” 

Brian shivers, spreading his legs to accommodate, to broadcast just how much he does want. 

Arin bites his lip, eyes so fucking dark and he holds his cock, presses in against Brian’s hole. The dick at his entrance feels nothing like the fingers had, and Brian momentarily panics, but he is a man of action and he curls a leg around Arin’s hip, tugging him closer, making the head of his cock bump against Brian’s entrance, causing them both to moan out into the quiet of the bedroom. 

It’s only seconds before Brian feels Arin beginning to press inside, opening him up, and Brian’s hands bite into the sheets as he bares through the first unbearable stretch and then Arin is inside of him, filling him up and it’s so hot, so good. 

“F-Fuck,” Brian says, all the air knocked out of him. 

“I’ll be gentle.” 

Brian nods, for as rough as he likes sex- they both do- he knows he can’t take what he dishes out. That this time has to be slow and careful and he knows Arin will give him just that. Arin leans forward, hands planted on either side of Brian’s head as dips down to catch Brian’s mouth in a kiss. As they kiss, mouths meeting in small familiar waves, Arin decides to start moving and then kissing devolves into Brian letting out a surprised moan. 

God, Arin feels _huge_ inside of Brian, so big, and Brian feels so fucking full. It’s fucking amazing already, the small thrusts making sparks shoot up through Brian’s spine, making his cock ache where it’s trapped between their stomachs. Brian suddenly wants the rough fucking, wants to be filled until he can’t take anymore, wants to be sore and know it’s from Arin, from this amazing fuck. 

Arin sets a slow pace, the angle doing wonders for Brian even for how slow they are moving. It feels overwhelming but in the best way. 

“How’s…how’s it feel?” Arin asks.   
“God,” Brian moans, a hand coming up to curl over Arin’s shoulder, fingers digging into skin just lightly, a teasing bite, “So, good, fuck.” 

Arin seems relieved and Brian can feel it in their next kiss. 

He wishes he could say it lasted all night, for hours, but he can’t. He’s so strung out, the head of Arin’s cock nudging Brian’s prostate, making him see stars, making him arch against the mattress, head pressing into the pillow. The tip of his cock brushes hot and agonizingly teasing against the soft skin of Arin’s stomach. 

Arin speeds up a bit, either because he’s close or because he can feel that Brian’s getting close. That increase has Brian moaning, tightening his legs around Arin’s waist, clinging and whining and sounding almost animalistic. He’s never heard himself sound like this before. He’s never _felt_ like this before. He seems amazing, so hot and utter sexual having Arin inside of him, having Arin use him, how Arin’s cock drags against his rim on each thrust. Having Arin so big and powerful on top of him. 

“ _Arin_ ,” Brian whines, fingers digging into the skin of Arin’s broad back.

“Fuck,” Arin says, kissing Brian, panting and Arin’s hair sticks to Brian’s face and neck, “Come on, Brian. Please. Let me see you.” 

Brian comes with a hard rough groan that sounds more like a growl, like some animal buried inside of him has finally escaped. Brian comes against Arin’s stomach, droplets of come sliding down his own length. Arin swears and he loses his pace, hips stuttering as he freezes inside of Brian with a moan, making a strangled noise and coming inside of Brian mere seconds later.

Arin stays inside as they come down, as wave after wave of pleasure twitches through Brian’s body. He feels loose and wrung out and so fucking content, so complete. Arin breathing harsh against his neck, their bodies hot and close and so perfect together. 

“Holy shit,” Brian breathes, and he takes the opportunity to clench around Arin’s softening cock, earning a hiss from Arin. 

“Fuck,” Arin says, kissing Brian again, “I’m going to pull out now, okay?” 

Brian nods and Arin eases himself out, leaving Brian empty and trickling come. He feels disgusting but wild, pure in this naturalistic way, totally raw. 

Arin collapses next to Brian, lazy and spent and Brian pets at Arin’s hip, the heated familiar skin. 

“Thank you,” Brian murmurs, embarrassed to be so open and exposed in this moment. 

Arin finds Brian’s hand and presses a sweet small kiss to the back of his palm. One that makes Brian snort and roll his eyes at the ever romantic sap he’s found himself entwined with.


	38. Old [Brian/Dan/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a bit of an existential crisis on his forty-first birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for Brian's birthday!

Most of the time Brian really likes the fact that he’s been given keys to the Grump twitter. He likes thinking of idiotic tweets and watching the likes and re-tweets soar mere seconds after he posts. Most of the time he enjoys interacting with people online. Today is not quite one of those days. 

He’d posted a new photo of himself to show off his progress on his beard. Enough of the fans were asking for it that he thought he’d be nice and share a selfie that he was feeling particularly confident about. Brian checks the comments on the picture, finding mostly positive, but then…there’s a string of insults, all from different people, different _fans_ and they are talking about Brian’s beard, his hair, how old he is to be going so gray. Some have even taking to calling him Grandpa Grump. 

Brian frowns and sets down his phone, runs a hand through his hair. Yes, he’s going gray but that doesn’t mean he’s old…he’s just…well in scientific standards he inherited this. Brian is aware he’s no Dan, not the Grump that people are begging to date, he knows he’s the oldest, that maybe he’s gone a little soft and gray but he’s always considered himself at least somewhat attractive, somewhat presentable. 

Sometimes it bothers him how close in age he and Dan are and the vast difference in their looks, how Dan can still pass himself off as late twenties, like he’s barely aged a single day, while most days Brian looks in the mirror and finds a wrinkle or laugh line he never noticed before. 

Brian frowns, feeling off, a small buzz in his chest that’s making him uncomfortable. He thought turning forty was hard, but it seems like forty-one isn’t going to get any easier. There are times he thinks he’s too old for this life, the butt of a joke he wasn’t aware of. That he should go back to teaching with all the other crusty old fogies back in London. 

His birthday is tomorrow and Brian is slated to have a party with the Grumps here at the office before going out to dinner in the evening. He suddenly feels uncomfortable with the idea, the attention, celebrating his slow descent into elder territory. He grabs his phone again, avoiding Instagram and opening up his text chat with Dan. 

_Hey, man, I’m having second thoughts about the party tomorrow_. Brian texts, never one to mince words when it came to Dan. 

There is an almost immediate response. 

_What? Why??_

Brian frowns at his phone. _Just not feeling it, man._

Dan goes silent and Brian thinks maybe it will be that easy and he can just let the idea of a party fade away. Except then his phone chimes again and he’s got a new message. He’s expecting Dan, but it’s Arin. 

_You don’t want a party for your b-day?_

Fucking Dan. Of course he told Arin. 

_There’s no need to have a big fuss for me. I’m fine with it being a normal work day._

Brian can picture Arin, phone in hand, frowning, because he likes to make sure everyone is okay, to sort shit out and make sure everyone feels appreciated and good. He’s a lot like Suzy in that regard, and Brian is not going to text Suzy because he knows the girl has been planning the party like crazy the last couple of days. 

_Are you okay?_ Arin asks instead of pressing about the party. 

_I’m fine_. Brian lies. He can’t tell Arin the truth, that people making fun of him online is bugging him, is sending him into an existential crisis about how fucking old he suddenly feels. 

_Okay, if you need me just text or call_. Arin sends back, letting the topic thankfully drop. 

Brian doesn’t respond, instead he leaves his phone on the desk and goes to answer some work emails. 

\--  
The next day is his birthday and just like he had asked, there is no fan-fare, no balloons or decorations or anything special. He steps into the office just like it’s any other day. That doesn’t stop Jack from wishing him a happy birthday and patting his shoulder, but Brian doesn’t have it in his heart to be mean to Jack. 

Brian spends most of the day working and feeling bad, hiding from the others, until finally, Arin and Dan find him. He looks up at them. Dan not far from his position but Arin still clinging to his twenties, still young and strong and beautiful, the both of them. That’s another fear. Another thought that clings to him. Arin and Dan are handsome, are beloved, are sexy, and Brian feels like he is the stone in a row of diamonds. They evolved into something new and strange, the three of them melding into a relationship of sorts, but Brian is always afraid to lose them, that suddenly they will see how his body isn’t as perfect as theirs, how he’s showing the signs of aging. That they will turn away from him and into each other, locking him out. 

They are both frowning at him, twin worries in their eyes. 

“You’re hiding away from us,” Dan says, hand on his hip. 

Arin nods, “We don’t think you’re as okay as you claimed to be.” 

Brian sighs, setting his laptop on the table in front of him, “I’m fine. I told you guys.” 

“Look, man, Vernon is wearing high-wasted shorts and you didn’t make fun of him, even _once_. That’s not you,” Arin says. 

Brian shrugs and that prompts Dan and Arin to drop down next to him, sandwiching him on the couch. “What’s going on, Brian?” 

Brian can feel his resolve crumbling, the need to spill his fears growing big and wide inside of him. 

“We’re worried about you,” Arin says, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

Brian sighs, “I’m…I’m _old_. I’m old and you guys are fucking young and hot and, I’m sitting here wondering just how long it’s going to take you guys to figure out that you don’t want to date an old man anymore.” 

“What?” Dan says with a tiny laugh that dies when he realizes that Brian is serious, “Bri, you’re not old.” 

“And,” Arin is adding, “Brian, we would never- “ 

“I’m just…I’m realizing a lot of things,” Brian says, “I’m not you guys. I’m not in the same league.” 

“Brian,” Dan says, and then his hands are touching Brian’s face, rubbing his thumb over the gray patch of hair on Brian’s jaw, “We love you.” 

Arin’s leaning heavy and solid against Brian’s back, “We love you just as you are.” 

Brian’s eyes flutter closed at the touch and he sighs, his chest loosening up at their shared warmth, the comfort of their bodies against his own. 

“I’m gray and wrinkled,” Brian complains. 

Dan takes Brian’s face, cupping his cheeks and staring into his eyes. They’ve known each other so long now, so many years, so many moments that Brian can pinpoint based on memories with Dan. 

“You aren’t old, your face, your body, it’s a sign of a life being lived. We aren’t supposed to leave this world looking perfect, Brian. You are an example of a life well lived.” 

Then Arin is there, kissing at Brian’s ear and Brian turns to look back at the younger man. Most of the time it’s hard for Brian to understand why Arin wants him, he had Dan, he had _just_ Dan, and most people would be content with that. Wouldn’t even look at Brian if they had Dan, but Arin wants him too, proves it now and in so many other ways. 

Arin’s eyes are warm when he smiles at Brian, runs a hand through his hair. 

“You are ours,” Arin whispers, “And we want you now and always.” 

Brian can feel himself melting into them, letting them fix what Brian had accidentally broke inside of himself, placing the pieces back together and maybe adding pieces along with it so Brian isn’t the same as he was before but he’s more, he’s better. 

Brian kisses Arin, and then he kisses Dan, and he’s feeling to tender to thank them, to say too much because everything feels like too much right this instance. He settles against the couch and they curl into his sides. 

“It’s not too late for us all to do dinner, as a family,” Dan is saying, looking up at Brian with big hopeful eyes. 

“My choice?” Brian asks. 

“Of course,” Arin says, “You’re our birthday boy.”


	39. Dimensions [Ninja Brian/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Ad Monster attacks the Grump Office, Brian is saved by an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday prompt for Brian on my tumblr!

There are very few times for Brian that he feels real honest fear. The emotion doesn’t come easy to him, instead, science and logic make it easy to dissolve the fear, neutralize the terror in a way that Brian understands. Unfortunately for him he doesn’t think this is one of those times. Brian will fully admit that he’s scared as he’s dragged across the wooden floor of the Grump office, his shirt riding up as the Ad Monster grows ever closer, intent on killing him. 

Brian rolls on to his back, tries to kick at the monster but it’s fast and surprisingly strong green arms catch Brian’s ankle, the monster making a gleeful noise as it begins to twist Brian’s ankle. Brian cries out in pain, the fear surging through him at the real chance of his ankle being broken. 

Then, there is a sharp sound, a slick wet noise, and a howl all happening at once. Brian opens his eyes- not quite recalling when he had closed them- and sees the Ad Monster there, a sword pierced through its chest. The monster gurgles in pain before a hand is pushing it off the end of the sword and its green odd body collapses in a defeated heap near Brian’s feet. 

Brian looks up at his savior, a man clad in all black…well…in a ninja outfit…a very _familiar_ ninja outfit. The man flicks the blood off his sword with ease, like it meant nothing. He scans the body on the floor before his sharp and piercing blue eyes settle on Brian. 

“Get up,” Brian hears a voice say, a voice that sounds like his own but deeper, rougher. 

Brian scrambles to his feet, sweating and still scared. This is some joke, some prank gone horribly awry. It has to be. There is no explanation for why Brian is staring at some very convincing cosplay of Ninja Brian. He also has no explanation for why this person looks so much like _him_. 

“Who- “Brian starts, “Who are you?” 

“I think you know,” The voice says, and it’s with a start that Brian realizes that the figure in front of him isn’t speaking. The voice isn’t muffled by the black mask over his face nor does he see the man’s lips moving as he talks. It’s like it’s inside his brain, a direct link. 

“You do, don’t you?” The man continues, “You know me.” 

Brian nods, “But it doesn’t make sense,” He breathes, “You’re _me_.” 

The voice in his head snorts, “You wish you were me. I’m you, in a technical sense. I’m better than you. I’m a goddamn ninja for fuck sake.” 

“How…” Brian asks, a little more than mystified, “How are you here? How are we talking right now?” 

“Since I’m you I have a direct telepathic link to your brain. Secondly, let’s just say there are several universes, with several Brian’s, one smarter than _you_ happened to invent a dimension traveling machine.” 

Brian’s mind boggles. His whole life is theories, statistics, probabilities and this happening is about as improbable as it comes. 

“So, what you came here just to save me?” 

Ninja Brian nods. 

“May I ask, _why_? Or do you go around saving all the Brian’s?” 

“I haven’t even met all the Brian’s. I saved you,” Ninja Brian says, taking a step closer to Brian, closing the space between them. He glances down at Brian’s Starbomb shirt and back up to Brian’s eyes, “Because you and I are closely connected. Most of the time the universes don’t meet up, don’t interact. Somehow, in this universe you thought of me, a Brian that already existed. It birthed a link, a connection. Somehow you knew me…and well, Danny.” 

“Wait,” Brian says, “Don’t tell me you have a Danny Sexbang?” 

Ninja Brian nods, “I’ve been watching this place. I’ve seen your Danny and he is interesting to say the least.” 

Brian laughs, and he swears, maybe he can see Ninja Brian smile. 

“Well, I hope that I do you justice.” 

“You don’t. Your ninja skills aren’t anything close to mine. I could have killed you three times over by now.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

Ninja Brian reaches out and takes Brian’s chin in his gloved hand, staring into identical eyes. 

“I’m extremely interested in you. In our link. I’ll be honest.” 

Brian swallows, thick, nervous but…also calm…

“This is intense,” he whispers. 

Ninja Brian keeps hold of Brian’s face, his stare unblinking, not breaking. 

“Thank you for saving me.” 

Ninja Brian hums, the hand on Brian’s chin shifting, moving so that the gloved hand of Ninja Brian is cupping Brian’s bearded face. “I’m not sure why,” Ninja Brian says, “Death means nothing to me. I kill at the drop of a hat, but you…you are very important to me.” 

Brian thinks he can feel himself flushing. Fuck, this is him, but also not? He doesn’t know. He feels safe but in danger, he feels entranced, curious. He wants to know so much more, and suddenly he feels that surge of importance, of protectiveness over this real version of Ninja Brian. 

“We should talk.” 

Ninja Brian huffs out an internal laugh, “Absolutely.”


	40. Dominance [Suzy/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian might be naturally dominant, but for Suzy, he's nothing but a sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Brian's birthday prompts over on my Tumblr!

Suzy’s fingers thread into Brian’s hair. She sighs breathy and light. Brian’s hands are cupping her ass, fingers squeezing at the pale curve of a cheek, holding on because it’s all he can do. Suzy starts to shift above Brian, moving against his mouth and her mouth opens on a soft moan. 

“Fuck,” She says, biting her lip, “I knew you’d feel good like this.” Pleased that she was right, that Brian’s mouth is so wet between her legs, his tongue lapping at her pussy, eager and needy. Suzy is used to the scratch of facial hair against her thighs because of Arin, but Brian’s beard is fuller and the touch is electric as she can feel his beard prickling against the bottom of her ass, her thighs, and her pussy. 

Brian hums beneath her and the sound sinks into her skin, vibrating against her clit. Suzy’s fingers tighten in his hair, tugging a little as she moans open in the quiet of the room. When she’d broached the topic of face-sitting he was eager and excited and Suzy was glad. It was something she loved doing with Arin too because he was big, sturdy, she often felt small and delicate with him. She and Brian were a bit more even, and she just adores the way Brian bends to her will, much to everyone’s surprise. With how Brian leans into the role of dominance with nearly everyone else, but with her, he waits for her commands, lets her lead their sessions together. 

“Oh my God,” Suzy moans and she quickens her hips, rolling down against Brian’s face. The bridge of his nose bumps her clit, slides against her pussy and Suzy shivers, moves a little faster. She loves the sight of looking down between her thighs and seeing Brian there, well, what she can see of him. His hair, his forehead, her fingers pulling and tugging at the salt and pepper strands. 

Brian is moving frantic and hungry inside of her, his tongue switching from pointed and tracing at her lips, at her clit, to being broad and flat, licking thick stripes over her. He changes it up again, points his tongue and fucks it into her and Suzy moans, her head falling back as she rides his face. 

“Br-Brian,” Suzy gasps, “Fuck, yes, eat me. Fucking eat this pussy.” And she grinds against his face. Now it’s Brian that moans, muffled by her body, by her weight. The sound vibrates against her again and Suzy twists her fingers in Brian’s hair. 

Brian is naturally submissive towards her, but it doesn’t exactly mean that he isn’t himself, isn’t always trying to tease someone even a little. That’s why Suzy gasps when she feels his fingers sliding over her wet pussy, touching her where she’s so slick, where his tongue is working into her. Her rubs against her, his fingers feeling thick, a little foreign, enough to excite her just that much more. They don’t stay long, withdrawing too soon and then, they creep backwards, Brian surprising Suzy as he spreads her cheeks with his fingertips and brushes one wet digit over her asshole. 

Suzy moans, hips twitching over Brian’s face. He touches her there, not pushing or prodding, just rubbing, getting her wet from her own slickness. It’s dirty and raw and just what she expects from him. 

“Oh fuck,” Suzy moans. 

She can feel her stomach getting hot, tensing as she rides Brian’s face and he teases her ass. Both of her hands grip his head, swiveling her hips as she chases the approaching orgasm. She needs it. She needs him. She whines and distantly she is aware that she is chanting his name, a sweet lull of “Brian, Brian, fuck, Brian!” and then she is shaking as she gets there, her orgasm slamming into her at full force, knocking her senseless as Brian licks her through it. 

After she’s come and caught her breath Suzy releases his head, patting down his hair where she’d mussed it. She scoots back so she is sitting on his chest. Brian licks his lips, his mouth shiny and wet. 

“Fuck,” He says, petting her thigh, her ass, smoothing a hand down her calve. 

Suzy is aware he’s hard, achingly so, but she also knows he won’t do anything until she tells him. Until she asks him what he’d like or demands something from him. Suzy smirks, an idea beginning to form in her brain, toying with exactly how she’d like to get Brian off.


	41. Wait [Barry/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's got a little surprise for Brian in the form of a cock ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for Brian's birthday over on my tumblr!

“Barry..Bear…” Brian groans, his hands have a death grip on Barry’s hips. He can touch but he isn’t allowed to lead, just hanging on for dear life. 

“Yeah,” Barry says, tipping his head back, his fingers digging into the smattering of dark hair across Brian’s chest. He presses against Brian’s skin to brace himself as he all but bounces on Brian’s cock, “Fuck yeah,” Barry groans. 

His hips are rolling fast, like fucking sin, so overwhelming. Brian is so fucking hard. He’s so turned on and he has been for _hours_ ever since he was watching a movie on the couch with Barry, and Barry’s hand snaked to Brian’s lap, touching him through his jeans. Barry acting perfectly innocent, eyes glued to the TV as his hand steadily rubbed Brian until he was straining against his pants. 

He was hard back then, what felt like hours ago, it might as well have been. Brian tries to focus, tries to comprehend anything but the beautiful pleasure of Barry’s ass clenching around him while he rides Brian’s cock like it’s all Brian is good for. The pleasure is so intense, almost unbearable. 

“Barry,” Brian grunts, his eyes falling shut. 

After Barry had gotten Brian nice and hard, Brian was honestly expecting a handjob, maybe a blowjob if Barry was feeling generous. He didn’t expect Barry to smile at him with mischief twinkling in his light eyes and ask if Brian was up for “A fun game.” 

Right now this was feeling like anything but fun. This felt like a unique form of torture. Brian wants to come, he wants to so fucking bad, but he can’t. He fucking can’t because of the thick rubbery cock ring that Barry had slid down Brian’s dick, smiling bright from his position on his knees right before he leaned in and licked over the head of Brian’s achingly hard length. 

It…it had to be at least two hours now. Two hours and Brian hasn’t come and he’s trapped harder than he’s ever been in his life. Barry had blown him for so long, lapping at his cock, sucking the swollen head, playing with Brian’s balls and Brian couldn’t come, could only gasp and sob as Barry really took his time, kissing Brian’s cock, letting the thick head rub against his cheek. Each little touch was sending sparks down Brian’s spine. 

They had somehow made their way to the bedroom and Barry had pushed Brian down on the bed, had laid him out and kissed him and grinded his own hard cock against Brian’s thigh while Brian’s went ignored, begging for attention. 

Then Barry had thumbed over the slit, agonizingly slow, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit, and how even with the cock ring on Brian’s dick still leaked, dripping with need that he couldn’t fulfil. When Brian let out an anguished noise was when Barry moved on to his final stage. 

That was now, that was Barry riding Brian. Slow at first, easy, tightening himself around Brian’s cock while Brian writhed in complete ecstasy, nearly overwhelmed by how amazing he felt, how good, how hard he was, how much he wanted to come.

“Ba-Barry, please,” Brian breathes. 

“What is it, Brian?” Barry asks, eyes so hot, so turned on and he’s panting as he rides Brian, circling his hips slow and sinful before speeding up once again, “Tell me, _daddy_.” 

Brian moans, “I need to come. Please, let me come.” 

Barry groans in pleasure as Brian’s hips rock up, fucking Barry that much deeper and harder. Brian wasn’t supposed to be moving and he hopes to any fucking God that will listen that Barry won’t hold that against him. 

Barry lets Brian slide this time and he nods, leaning in to kiss Brian. 

“Okay, yes, you’ve been such a good boy for me, Brian. I’ll let you come, you just need to do one more thing for me, baby.” 

Brian whines, something high and utterly embarrassing, “W-What?” 

“You gotta wait for me to come first. Can you do that, daddy? Can you make me come?” 

Brian moans at Barry’s words, his heated tone, how he sounds like he’s actually close and Brian is so turned on, so dizzy with arousal that Barry could have told him he had to jump off the fucking roof and he would have done it. Anything to ease the pressure, the need building up in his cock. 

Barry slows his riding and Brian grunts. That’s a sign, a signal. Brian grabs at Barry’s thighs and with minimal force he flips them so that Barry is on his back and Brian is on top, their usual position. Brian hikes up Barry’s legs, holding Barry’s calves and nearly bending Barry in half as he settles on top of him, spreading him wide and sinking into Barry with one urgent thrust. 

Barry moans, fingers digging into the sheets. This position is one of Barry’s favorites, a sure-fire way to make him come fast and blissed the fuck out. Brian starts a rough pace, fucking into Barry fast and hard, the room filling with the sound of their skin meeting. 

Barry is being loud, “F-Fuck, yes, Brian, God, please.” 

Brian keeps going, praying Barry will come. He’s so close he can taste it. He wants it so bad. 

Within a minute Barry is crying out, arching twisting and coming harder than Brian’s seen in a long while, shooting strings of white all over his own chest from the way Brian is holding his body. Brian lowers Barry, pulls out of him and he whimpers, not touching himself, waiting for Barry to come back to his senses. 

Barry pushes up on his knees and smiles at Brian, leans forward and strokes Brian once more, making Brian shiver and whine. 

“How do you want it?” Barry asks, voice slurred and deep with orgasm. 

“Your mouth,” Brian breathes. 

Barry nods, sinking to his knees and removing the cock ring. Brian feels like he might come just from this action, feeling like a stiff breeze could do him in. Barry leans in and wraps his mouth around the head of Brian’s cock, purpled with how hard he is. He sucks once, hard and wet and Brian’s orgasm is pulled from him, he nearly screams with how hard he comes, the build-up of it. Barry swallows it all, smacking his lips in satisfaction when Brian finally stops. 

Barry pulls off his cock, licks at the tip of Brian’s dick once to watch it twitch, to hear Brian hiss. 

Brian falls back on the bed and Barry snuggles into his side, kissing him, deep, sure, sharing the taste of Brian’s come on his lips. 

“You did so good,” Barry murmurs against Brian’s lips. 

“That was amazing,” Brian says, feeling so completely boneless and blissed out.


	42. Royal Blue [Holly/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly bakes Brian a cake for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Brian's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

“Happy birthday,” Holly says sweetly as she sets down a dark blue frosted cake in front of Brian. Holly wipes her fingers on the frilly pale pink apron she’s wearing around her waist, leaving smudges of royal blue frosting on the fabric. She’s watching him expectantly, eyes bright and dancing and for the hundredth time Brian thinks she’s singlehandedly the most beautiful thing in existence. 

“Thank you Holly. This is beautiful,” Brian says. 

Holly brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks at her index finger, getting the last trace of frosting from her hands. “It is vegan she says, _but_ I promise you won’t even be able to tell!” 

Brian smiles, not quite sure of the logistics of a vegan birthday cake, but Holly worked all afternoon to make this for him, and he trusts her. 

“It looks delicious.” He reaches out and takes her hand in his own, bringing her closer to him. 

She smiles warm and with ease as she sits down in his lap. 

“You wanna taste?” She asks, a hint of flirting under her question. 

“You or the cake?” Brian teases. 

Holly rolls her eyes, “You’ve been hanging out with Ross too much.” 

“True, I’d much rather be spending time with you instead.”

Holly laughs and she dips her finger into the frosting, bringing it to Brian’s mouth. He opens for her and then closes his lips around her finger, swirling his tongue around the digit to clean it, the frosting tasting sweet and light. 

Holly draws back a little, cups his face with blue stained fingertips and leans in to kiss Brian. She tastes sweet, like the cake she had fed him. Her mouth is warm, a little chapped but Brian can feel her smiling into the kiss. His hand holds her hip, his other threading into her hair. 

A lot of Brian’s time is spent being harsh, being mean for laughs, but with Holly there is no expectation of that. With Holly things are quiet, peaceful, and sweet, and Brian revels in the ease with her. Their kisses crash and break like miniscule waves. Holly’s hands move to wrap around his neck, holding him close. Brian could spend hours just sitting here with her in his lap, kissing and sharing warmth, and he’d be perfectly content, with her, hell, he already is.


	43. RV [Dan/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Brian have a late night conversation after shooting a music video for NSP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Brian's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

“It’s surprisingly comfortable isn’t it?” Dan asks. 

“Maybe,” Brian says, “If you like feeling like you’re sleeping on a boat.” 

Dan snorts. He’s on his back on the ‘bed’. Brian uses the term bed loosely because this stiff mattress shoved into the back of the RV hardly feels like it should qualify. Dan looks up at Brian full of adoration. It’s a look he gives sometimes that makes Brian uneasy, not because he doesn’t love it or need it, but because that amount of love and happiness in Dan’s eyes is so big, so wide, Brian doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve it. How anyone thought an asshole like him ought to have Dan Avidan in his life was beyond him, but he’s glad for it. 

Dan’s body rocks gently with the movement of the RV barreling down some nameless highway. He’s tucked into Brian’s side, with the older man half propped up, his body almost on top of Dan’s. The bed is small, but even if it were a California King, Brian has no doubt the two of them would still end up a tangled mess in the center. 

“It’s what real bands do,” Dan says with a shrug. 

“One, we’re a _real_ band, and two,” Brian says, “Real bands have a tour bus and tiny little coffin like bunks to sleep in. No cuddling.” 

Dan’s hand seeks out Brian’s t-shirt, curling his long fingers into the fabric, “But then where do the massive groupie orgies take place?” 

“If that’s your biggest concern we got some things to discuss,” Brian says. 

It’s just the two of them on the RV. The other guys having their own secondary bus to carry them since they were the larger of the two groups, plus their costumes took up a great deal of space all on their own. That left Dan and Brian on the RV, a hired on driver keeping the vehicle moving as Brian and Dan sleep. 

Dan rolls his eyes at Brian and uses the hand in the shirt to tug him down and close so their lips can meet. Dan is still wearing the thin lithe little white robe that he had for the video shoot and Brian is kinda glad he hadn’t taken it off. The top is loose and open and exposing miles of tanned skin, delectable to Brian. 

They kiss slow, the rocking motion of the RV helping to keep the pace gentle and sweet. Sometimes they go slow, like they haven’t known each other for verging on nearly ten years. The relationship is fairly new, almost a year for them, but it’s good. It works in this way that everything they do together works. Though even Brian will admit that now that he’s sleeping with Dan he’s not ragging on him nearly as much. 

Their kiss breaks and Brian rests his forehead against Dan’s. The younger of the two of them has rings around his eyes, looks tired, should be sleeping a lot more than he does, more than Brian tells him to sleep. Today’s shoot was long, tiring, but fun as hell and Brian can feel it in his bones. He can feel that they made something really special, something amazing, something that feels huge and honest and so them that it’s a little scary to think that they will end up posting it online for everyone to see. 

Still, Brian remembers how hard they worked, each little success and how much it meant to the two of them. He _still_ remembers the look on Dan’s face when Brian told him he was taking the teaching job in London. That he _had_ to. How broken Dan had looked, like Brian had crushed his dream. Maybe that’s why he tries so hard, sticks to Dan like glue. Some quiet apology for something that could have ended them, but thanks to Arin Hanson, and Dan’s charm, it didn’t. 

“Brian?” Dan asks, his voice is dim and quiet in the darkened back of the RV. 

“Yeah?” Brian asks. 

“You just seemed gone for a second,” Dan says, laughing a little, “Zoning out on me.” 

“No,” Brian says and he settles down on the bed next to Dan, pulling him a little closer without really making it obvious though by Dan’s grin he’s failed, “I’m right here.”


	44. Size Queen AU [Ross/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is just a tad overwhelmed when he's staring down Brian's massive dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a request for Brian's birthday over on my tumblr!

Ross just wants to record. That’s all he wants. He wants to do his episodes and have fun, and then maybe dick around on the internet for a while until he knows he needs to go work on his animation. So, today, he’s recording with Brian. They haven’t been paired up an in a while with Barry and Ross taking turns swapping each other out. Now, it’s Ross’s turn to record a whole mess of episodes with their oldest Grump and Ross is happy because he’s missed it. 

Ross is currently on his knees on the floor of the recording room because one of the cables is getting ready to die on them, but the whole office (and Arin) is in denial about needing to buy a new one just yet and hoping with a little rigging this one can hold out a little while longer.

Ross is still on his knees when Brian strides into the room with two water bottles. He smiles at Ross and sets the bottles down on the couch. 

“Thanks man,” Ross says off-handedly, flicking hair out of his eyes as he glances up at Brian. 

“That cord giving you shit again?” Brian asks, padding around the table and coming to stand in front of Ross, watching him fiddle with the duct tape they had slapped over the frayed bits. 

Ross looks up, “Yeah, it- “he stops short, almost squeaks because right now, the way they are positioned, Brian is standing right in front of him and Ross is folded on his knees, like this he’s face-level with Brian’s dick. That wouldn’t be too bad, but it seems Brian is wearing a sinfully tight pair of jeans and right here, right now, Ross can clearly make out the outline of Brian’s dick through them. 

“Ross?” Brian asks, and Ross’s eyes snap up to Brian’s face. 

“What?” Ross says, sounding almost dazed. 

A smirk appears on Brian’s face, flitting across dangerous and smooth. Ross can feel his mouth going dry. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t feel the tension, the pull between him and Brian, and he’s been trying to ignore it, but it’s the equivalent of ignoring a grease fire in your kitchen. You don’t have to acknowledge it, but sooner or later, you’re going to get burned. 

“Were you looking at my dick?” Brian asks. 

Ross’s cheeks go pink and he swallows thickly, “Well, shit, man, you got it _right_ in my face. What am I supposed to look at?” 

Brian hums, “Mmm, sorry, it’s a little too _big_ to hide.” 

Ross fights back the soft noise that wants to escape him. He needs to get up off his knees. He needs to laugh. He needs to do anything but stare up at Brian with an increasingly red face while the fire consumes him. 

“Because you like that, don’t you? You like big dicks, Ross? You like _my_ big dick?” 

Ross spares a glance down at Brian’s crotch and he can see the hard bulge in Brian’s pants twitching to life with interest. He can see Brian getting hard. Ross’s own cock is sparking between his legs. He shifts a little on his knees, embarrassed but definitely turned on by Brian’s words. He knows, the whole office does at this point. Knows Ross’s little kink, his affection for huge thick cocks, but Ross hadn’t really known about Brian’s, hadn’t really ever wanted to pay that much attention to something he knew he wanted but might not ever get. 

Then Brian’s hand is touching his face, fingers under Ross’s chin and pressing so that Ross is lifting his head, making their eyes meet. “Tell me,” Brian says. 

Ross licks his lips and he watches Brian’s eyes darken slightly, “I... yeah…I like big dicks…” Ross says, his voice a soft rush of air. 

“ _And_?” Brian asks, the fingers under Ross’s chin changing, sliding up to brush his cheek and push hair out of his face. 

“And I…I like _your_ dick.” 

“My _big_ dick,” Brian corrects. 

Ross nods and now he is hard and so is Brian. Fuck, Brian’s cock is so big, so hard through the jeans that Ross swears he can make out the shape of the head. Was Brian even wearing underwear right now?

“Stand up,” Brian says. 

Ross does it without question, slipping into a role with Brian that he feels he was always meant to play. 

Now that they are face-to-face there is just a second of nerves dancing over Brian’s features, just one instant and then it’s gone, and he leans in and kisses Ross once, chaste and too quick and Ross leans in to chase the mouth, to gain that soft touch mixed with the scratch of Brian’s new beard. 

“We have to record,” Brian reminds, “But maybe you’d like to sit on Daddy’s lap while we do? Feel my big cock against your sweet little ass?” 

Ross lets out a soft moan and Brian draws in a quick breath. He takes Ross’s wrist, curling sure fingers around it and leads Ross to the couch. Brian sits first and then he’s tugging Ross down with him, catching Ross and placing his small body right in Brian’s lap. 

Already Ross can feel Brian hard. He can feel the thick hot dick trapped in the denim, Brian grinds his hips up and Ross gasps, his body shaking a little with need. 

“I know what you like, and what you’re into,” Brian breathes against Ross’s back, “I know you like sitting on daddy’s nice big cock. I’d fuck you right here, right now, but I’m not even sure you could take me, Ross. You’re so small, you really think you can take my fat dick?” 

Ross shivers, he nods and he reaches forward to palm his own cock through his jeans.

“Ah, ah,” Brian says, one hand gripping Ross’s hip and the other moving to knock Ross’s hand away, sliding his own between Ross’s legs and touching lightly, squeezing gently. 

Ross hisses, his body unsure of whether to lean back into the hard dick he’s grinding on, or bow forward into Brian’s touch. He’s land-locked, stuck by Brian. His eyes flutter closed and he lets Brian touch him, rut against him. 

“Something tells me you’d love to try regardless,” Brian is saying, his voice so deep, so rough, “You’d let me finger your sweet little ass open and then let me slide my thick giant dick against your ass, hm? Would you beg for it Ross? Beg for me to fuck you?” 

Ross whines low in his throat, but he nods, “Ye-Yes. I would…I want it so bad. I would want you to give it to me.” 

“You’d be stretched so wide,” Brian says, his hand still working Ross’s dick through his jeans. Ross’s head is spinning, between Brian’s touch, his dick, and his words, Ross feels like he’s stumbling through the darkness unable to find a spot to land, “I’d love to see your pink little asshole open for me, trying so bad to take me all in. I think you’re determined. I think you could do it.” 

Ross moans and he falls back against Brian. The older man’s hips still rocking up, a tease of what him fucking Ross might be like, how his hips snap and Ross can feel everything he wants through the barrier of their clothes. Brian’s hand is moving fast over Ross’s achingly hard bulge. Ross is whining, panting, making these sharp little sounds that would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on. 

“I’d fuck you so good,” Brian murmurs, biting at Ross’s shoulder through his t-shirt, “Fuck you and come inside your sweet little ass. Watch my slickness dribble out of your messy little hole. You’d be so sore every time you took a step the next day you’d think of me and how I completely destroyed you.” 

Ross whines, hips bucking, and his orgasm rips through him. He comes harder than he has in a long while. He shivers apart in Brian’s arms, coming in his underwear like some fucking teenager. Brian kisses the back of his neck, pushes his face into Ross’s hair and he shivers, shudders, his hips getting so fast, dry humping Ross’s ass before he growls and still, his hands clutching at Ross’s slacken form and Ross knows Brian just came too. 

They breathe together, an odd blissful silence taking over them. They are supposed to record but all Ross can focus on is the wet stickiness in his pants, how even though he’s just come he can still feel Brian big and hard against him. Ross leans back and turns his head, catches Brian in a soft and surprisingly tender kiss. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think I want to clean up before we record,” Brian breathes. 

Ross nods, still soft with his orgasm. 

“Get your shit,” Brian says, “I’ll drive.”


	45. Surprise [Holly/Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has a surprise for Holly and that automatically has her a little nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

“Ross, I gotta clean the pigeon loft,” Holly says. 

“It’s your birthday, I’ll do it for you later. I want you to see your present,” Ross says, his hand warm around her wrist as he leads her down the hallway towards their living room. 

Holly is nervous, there is always a mild set of nerves in her stomach when it comes to Ross’s idea of plans and surprises. She loves her husband, loves him more than she ever thought was possible but in that same vein, she knows him too well, and how easy a good idea to Ross can be a bad idea to everyone else. 

They stop short and Holly nearly bumps into Ross’s back. He releases her wrist and then touches her chin. He smiles at her with his boyish grin, the one that wormed it’s way so easily into her heart back when they first met. 

“Hang on, okay?” He says. 

Holly nods, feels herself smiling despite the nerves. 

“I forgot to ask you to close your eyes!” Ross calls from the other room. 

Holly sighs but closes her eyes, “They’re closed.” 

“Promise?” 

“Ross!” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Then Holly hears the sound of wheels squeaking against their hardwood floors and her unease grows and blossoms in her stomach. Just what did Ross do? There is a rustling and then Ross is near her again, she can smell the scent of his deodorant clinging to him. He’s touching her wrists. 

“Okay, you can open them.” 

Holly let’s her eyes drift open and the first thing she sees are Ross’s baby blue eyes peering at her and then he steps aside and then Holly sees a fine silver cage with an elegant white Amazon parrot sitting inside of it. At first Holly is a little confused, and she throws a glance at Ross.

“What- “ 

“I went with Barry to an animal shelter. He’s thinking of adopting a dog and wanted to look around. I asked them about any birds and well, they had this little lady right here.” 

“You adopted a bird? On your own?” Holly asks, stepping closer to the cage. 

The parrot clicks its grey beak and eyes them almost warily, but it doesn’t seem as skittish as some parrots that Holly’s seen. Hopefully it was treated well in the shelter it inhabited. A parrot is a huge responsibility and Holly isn’t sure Ross knew that when he adopted her, but he’s smiling softly. 

“She was there for a while I guess. Someone got her from a pet store and then couldn’t deal. They said she’s friendly. Do you…do you like her?” 

“She’s beautiful, Ross,” Holly says, her heart warming to both the bird and her husband. 

Ross isn’t always the best with dealing with the birds and sometimes Holly feels bad, like she’s dragged Ross into something he doesn’t want a part of, but she knows she can trust that he didn’t make this decision lightly and that he wanted to help the bird, which is all she can really ever ask of him. 

Holly moves forward to kiss Ross on his cheek, and then his mouth, his hand touching her hip. 

“I thought we could name her Hana? Like from Asagao?” 

Holly smiles and nods, “That’s cute.” She looks at the bird, “Hi, Hana, welcome home!” Holly chirps, taking her usual tone she adopts when chatting with the avian species.


	46. Eggs [Holly/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly wakes up on her birthday to breakfast in bed courtesy of her boyfriend Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

Holly wakes up to sweet little kisses on her cheeks. She smiles and stretches in bed, feeling warm and comfortable and she laughs when one of the kisses turns into a soft raspberry being blown against her cheek. Her hand lowers to find the strong firm muscle of a shoulder. 

“Arin,” She croaks, her voice still rough with sleep, “What time is it?” 

“Like nine,” Arin says, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, “Are you hungry? I made you vegan scrambled eggs. I’ve been practicing the recipe.” 

Holly feels a fondness opening in her chest. Her hand slides up the side of Arin’s neck and pushes into his hair where he hadn’t yet pulled it into a ponytail. 

“You’re so sweet,” She says, and she sits up, rubbing at her eyes and sliding on her glasses so she can see, feeling too lazy to go and find her contacts. 

Arin moves back, allowing her some space, smiling at her a little like an eager puppy waiting to play. He looks beautifully comfortable in a tank top and sweatpants, hair fanning messy around his shoulders, and that sweet dopey smile that Holly loves to feel pressed against her skin. 

The air is scented with peppers and other delicious smelling vegetables and she’d never voice it but she’s relieved to not have to cook. She loves Ross but he could burn water if he tried hard enough. 

“Smells yummy,” She says and Arin’s grin only widens. 

“You want it in bed?” Arin asks. 

Holly wouldn’t mind getting up and going to eat in the kitchen, maybe have some proper coffee and making sure the cats and birds are fed for the morning but Arin is already slipping off the bed and, huh, when was the last time Holly really let herself be pampered? 

“There’s a lot of things I want in bed and breakfast could be one of them,” Holly says. 

Arin snorts, waggling his eyebrows at her, “That part is dessert. Breakfast first,” he says. 

Holly nods and lets Arin slide away, padding out to the kitchen. She can hear him distantly humming some song that she doesn’t know, but that she’s heard Dan also hum around the office before and it’s comforting in this way. This peaceful Sunday morning. While Arin is gone, Orph finds Holly, jumping on the bed and butting his soft head against her hands until she pets him. 

When Arin comes back, carrying a plate and a cup of coffee, Holly’s got Orph laid out on the bed, blowing raspberries on his stomach just as Arin had done to her that morning, except he skipped her tummy. 

“Time to move over, Orph,” Holly says, scooting the cat over. 

Arin hands Holly the steaming plate of vegan eggs flecked with peppers and veggies. He sets her coffee down on the nightstand next to the bed before he reclaims his spot next to her, crawling to sit up against the headboard and trying not to jostle her plate of food. 

“I fed your cats,” Arin says, “I gave the inside birds some seeds. Not too much though.” 

Holly smiles, “Aren’t you just a big sweetheart.” 

Arin flushes, going pink and he’s so cute Holly could eat him instead of the eggs. 

“It’s your birthday,” Arin says with a shrug, “You deserve it.” 

Holly takes a bite of her eggs and they are as delicious as Arin promised. She hums. 

“These are amazing, Ar.” 

“Not as amazing as you.” 

Holly is blushing but she rolls her eyes, lets out a giggle. She sets the plate on the nightstand next to the coffee, leaning over to cup his cheeks and pull him in for a soft kiss. 

“Thank you, Arin,” She breathes against his mouth.


	47. Witch [Holly/Suzy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly the mage stumbles upon a weary girl in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

Holly and Kati are walking through the thick section of forest that is set off in the distance away from the tower and the village that Kati and Holly call home. The basket of clear glass jars Kati is carrying rattles slightly in the silence of the woods. They had come out to collect ingredients needed for bases for healing potions, trying to find everything from the woods if they could manage it. Holly tended to skip any potions that called for using living creatures for ingredients, a majority of her magic being nature and plant based. 

Holly and Kati are almost back home when they hear a rustling. Holly freezes, glancing at Kati. 

“Get behind me, Kati,” Holly says. 

Kati nods, she’s still honing her magic, not quite skilled enough to protect herself if needed. Holly hates using magic to hurt and destroy, much preferring to use it to help and heal if she can, but she also made it a point to learn how to defend herself, realizing early on the importance of that particular skill. 

Out of the bushes comes stumbling a small figured cloaked in dark robes. Holly’s body tenses for all of two seconds before she sees a pair of light green eyes meet hers and then the figure is falling forward, gravity trying it’s best to pull her to the ground. Holly rushes forward, Kati squawking out Holly’s name as Holly impulsively catches the figure before it can hit the ground. 

The person is limp in her arms and when Holly looks down she sees long black hair, dark as a raven, soft pale skin, pink parted lips, a lovely face smudged with traces of dirt, fine scratches from running through the low brushes. 

“Do you know them?” Kati asks from behind Holly. 

Holly brushes a stand of dark hair out of the face of the girl in her arms, shaking her head. 

“No, I don’t. I think…they aren’t well. I think we should take her back to the tower.” 

“Are you serious? It could be a trap.” 

“She might be hurt.” 

“Holly,” Kati says, small and unsure, but she gives up the fight because she knows Holly’s stubborn just the same as she knows Holly’s tendency to want to save all things that might need her help. 

The two of them manage to get the woman back to the tower, lying her down in Holly’s bed so she could rest. Kati pacing the tower and throwing unsure glances at the unconscious woman, as if she expected the dark haired stranger to leap up and attack at any second. 

It’s several hours before the woman does wake up. When she does, she sits up with a start, those piercing green eyes wide and alarmed as she scans the area around her. 

“It’s okay,” Holly says, calm and careful and she sits on the end of the bed, channeling her magic into a defensive state if she needs to protect herself at a moment’s notice. 

The dark haired girl eyes Holly, backing away slightly on the bed. 

“Your safe,” Holly says, “I’m Holly. I was in the woods when you fainted and my companion and I brought you back to our tower.” 

“Holly,” the woman says, her voice light but strained slightly, as if she were scared to use it. 

Holly nods, “And your name?” 

“I’m…Suzy,” the woman says. 

“What happened out in the woods, Suzy? You seem like you’ve been traveling?” 

“I…I was being chased,” Suzy says, eyes falling to her hands, “They followed me all the way from my village…they wouldn’t _stop_. I…I thought they’d get me. I thought they’d….” 

Holly frowns, recognizing the words, the tone, memories of her own narrow escape from a village that refused to house her any longer. 

“Are you a mage, Suzy?” 

The girl’s eyes widen and she bites her lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m…a witch. I trained under my mentor but he was attacked the same as me…he told me to run and I did but…” Suzy trails off, dark lined eyes closing. When she opens them again, she focuses on Holly, pain evident in those radiant eyes, “Please, don’t make me leave. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

Holly smiles, reaching out to place her hand over Suzy’s. Her skin is cool and soft and Suzy doesn’t startle as much as Holly imagined she might. 

“You are safe here, Suzy. Kati and I are mages. You are with your own kind.” 

Relief washes over Suzy’s face and the next thing Holly knows is she’s got Suzy’s body flinging at her, Suzy’s arms around Holly’s shoulders as she hugs her. 

“Thank you,” Suzy breathes into Holly’s robes, “Thank you.” 

Holly smiles and runs a hand up and down the expanse of Suzy’s back, trying to be comforting.


	48. Anniversary [Dan/Holly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Holly's one year anniversary is coming up and Dan has no clue what to get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

“Hey, man before the next episode starts can I talk to you for a minute?” Dan asks Arin. They are due to start the next Dark Souls episode, but Arin had a string of bad luck and has died to the same boss three times in a row, so Dan figures he is about due for a break anyway. 

“Sure, man,” Arin says, setting down the controller, “What’s up?” 

Dan sighs, “I just…mine and Holly’s first anniversary is coming up and I just don’t know what to get her?” It had been such a long time since Dan had lasted in a relationship long enough to even have to worry about anniversaries, but his and Holly’s was only two weeks away and Dan was struggling to find the perfect present for what he considered to be the perfect girl. 

Arin smiles, leans over to get a hand on Dan’s shoulder and pull him in so he’s wedged against Arin, “A year! My little boy is all grown up and in a semi-committed open relationship.” Arin pretends to wipe a tear from his eye, “I’m so proud.” 

“Arin,” Dan groans, “I need help. You’ve been married for one hundred years, help me.” 

Arin releases Dan and rubs at his chin, “Maybe a trip? Just the two of you?” 

“We’re swamped right now with Grump stuff and Holly’s got cosplay projects.” 

“Right,” Arin says, frowning, “Really mind blowing sex? That’s free.” 

“Arin,” Dan says, thumping his head back against the couch, “This isn’t helpful!”

“I don’t know!” Arin says, laughing defensively, “Suzy is easy, she basically just tells me what she wants and I get it, boom, done.” 

Dan sighs, letting his head fall into his hands. Holly hadn’t made any unusual mentions of things she might want; in fact, she hadn’t mentioned their impending anniversary at all. Dan could ask Ross, but he feels a little bad about that. He loves Holly too, and he should be able to think of what to get her on his own. 

\--

Two weeks go by faster than Dan had imagined and suddenly he wakes up and it’s the day of his and Holly’s anniversary. He had gotten desperate and went to Brian who suggested a lovely evening out and maybe re-creating their first date. Dan flushes, his and Holly’s first date had been shopping for Dan’s Ren Fair outfit and that had turned into kissing and groping once she helped him hem the kilt he was due to wear, her hands had brushed his thigh and he had let out a soft noise, one that made Holly’s eyes light up with interest. Dan loves their first ‘date’ but he doesn’t know if it’s the most romantic thing to try and relive. 

Dan wakes up and gets dressed, makes himself presentable as he drives to Holly’s place, his stomach tight with nerves because he hadn’t quite landed on a gift yet. It felt too insincere to buy her something without having a meaning behind it. Holly didn’t need Dan to buy her clothes or jewelry or anything else, if she wanted it she could get it on her own. Holly was so laid-back, so chill, so simple in their relationship and with intimacy, and Dan loves it but maybe he wishes he could do more, could know exactly what Holly needed from him. 

Holly is outside with the birds when Dan arrives, just finishing up cleaning the last bit of the pigeon loft. She looks cute in her overalls, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiles at him, wiping her hands on her coveralls. 

“You’re early,” She says laughing, “I’m still in my bird outfit.” 

“You’re cute either way,” Dan says, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. 

Holly laughs and swats at his arm, her fingers lingering as she rubs over his skin with slightly calloused fingers. They exchange a warm smile, a quiet moment that Dan treasures. Relationships still scared him and one with one of his friends like Holly, that scared him even more. He loves her, he knows he does, and it works without scaring the utter shit out of him. Maybe it’s because it’s not just him. Maybe it’s because Holly has Ross still too, there isn’t a pressure to move in, to marry, because Holly has all that already, but she also has Dan, and Dan has her, and it works. 

“Lemme go change,” Holly says, “You can go inside. The cats would probably like to see you.” 

Dan nods and follows Holly into the house. She pads back to the bedroom and Dan stands in the living room. Sometimes he stays over here, he’s got a few outfits tucked into the closet in Ross and Holly’s room. Ross isn’t home right now, last time Dan checked, he’d be at the office recording with Barry and Brian. Ross was surprisingly cool about Dan dating his wife, cooler than Dan had expected, though shortly after Dan began dating Holly, Dan also learned that Ross had been letting Brian fuck his brains out for a good month. 

Dan is petting Orph and Mojo when he hears Holly’s footsteps approaching him. He stands, his knees creaking in disapproval. Holly is still just as cute in her new outfit of a polka dot skirt and t-shirt, her hair down and barely brushing her shoulders. 

She approaches him, taking his hands and squeezing as she smiles up at him. 

“Happy anniversary,” She says sweetly. 

“Happy anniversary, Holls,” Dan says, feeling his heart pick up and his guilt thicken in his stomach. 

She’s so sweet, so good to him, she deserves the whole world. Dan wants to give it to her, anything she could ever want or wish for. 

Holly stands on her tip-toes and touches his face, pulling him down to meet her in a gentle kiss. Dan’s hands moving to cup her hips, his thumb brushing the sliver of skin where her shirt is riding up. 

They break apart and Dan holds her hips, feels bad and loved at the same time. 

“Holly, I love you, you’re amazing, like way too amazing for me and you deserve whatever you want, and I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out just what it would be. I’m still learning how to be good at this whole long-term boyfriend thing and…I’m sorry, Holly. I don’t have the perfect gift for you today.” 

He’s watching Holly’s face, waiting for her reaction either pain or heat and he’s not sure if he wants to know that he hurt her or pissed her off. He has no clue what he’s hoping for. 

“Dan,” Holly says easily, voice soft, “I love you too, you know that.” She brings his hand to her mouth and presses a kiss to the back of his hand, “You don’t need to give me anything as a gift. All I want for our anniversary is already right in front of me. I just want to spend time with you. I know it can be hard with our schedules, how hard you work. You being here is already my gift, Dan.” 

He doesn’t deserve her, not even a little bit. 

“Fuck, Holly, you are the best girlfriend I ever had,” Dan says with a laugh, kissing her again. 

With ease he wraps his arms around Holly and hefts her up into his arms. She laughs and clings to him, “Don’t drop me!” 

“I won’t, at least not until we get to the bedroom. We can begin the gift unwrapping.” 

Holly laughs and lets Dan carry her to the spare bedroom that was converted into their shared room.


	49. Nap [Holly/Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Ross are recording in the Grump room when Holly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

“Sorry that took so long, Holl, I had a phone call from Ray and- “Ross stops short when he enters the recording room. He and Holly had been filming some Stardew Valley episodes for her channel and Ross had stepped out to use the bathroom, leaving Holly on the couch with her laptop. 

Upon walking back into the room he finds her slumped over on the couch, her face pillowed against the arm. Her laptop is set aside, paused, the cheery sweet music of Stardew Valley playing in the background. Ross can’t have been gone more than ten minutes. 

“Holl?” He asks softly. 

Holly makes a quiet distant noise but she doesn’t seem to be awake. Ross’s chest fills up with fondness for his wife. She works hard, often without complaints, taking care of even Ross to a certain degree and Ross appreciates her, tries to show her that with every moment they spend together. Holly is his literal dream girl and somehow he was lucky enough to land both her and this amazing job they can share together. 

Ross leans over and closes the game, shutting down Holly’s laptop before he curls in close to her, hand touching her shoulder. 

“Holly? Sweetie?” Ross says, gently. 

“Mmm?” Holly says, and Ross thinks maybe there is hope he can get her up and home. 

“Come on, honey, let’s go home.” 

“Nooo,” Holly groans, “I’m tired.” 

Ross smiles, “I know, that’s why we gotta go. You’ll be more comfortable in our bed than the Grump couch.” 

“Just a little longer?” Holly whines. 

Ross has a horrible time telling Holly no or going against what his wife wants. He curls his hand around her shoulder and pulls at her until she’s sitting up. Holly huffs, eyes closed, but then Ross is lowering her again so that her head is pillowed in his lap instead of the couch. 

He brushes a hand through her hair, “You get an hour and then we’re going home,” Ross says. 

“Kay,” Holly says soft and sleepy and to Ross’s shock mere seconds later she’s already asleep again. 

Ross rolls his eyes, heart bursting, his hand petting through Holly’s hair as she naps on him. His other hand fishing out his phone so he can play on Twitter until it’s time to go home. It’s warm and cozy in the recording room and if Ross lets himself get too comfortable he’ll fall asleep too and then neither of them will get up until Barry arrives at eight am.


	50. Group Sex [Holly/Everyone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross had asked Holly what she wanted and her reply had been simple. She wanted them. She wanted all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

Holly’s hand is tight in Dan’s hair. She gasps, rolling her hips to meet his mouth. It’s so good, the sensation of his tongue slick and wet inside of her is so intense, so hot that Holly’s body is moving almost of its own accord, seeking more pressure, more from Dan. 

“Dan,” Holly gasps, and her grip tightens in Dan’s curls, tugging a little. Dan moans in response, the vibrations sinking into Holly. 

From somewhere behind them, above them, around them, Holly can hear Arin talking. 

“God, Dan.” 

“They look good together don’t they, babe?” Suzy asks, her voice deep with arousal. 

“Fuck yes.” 

The praise only encourages Dan and he moves faster, squeezing her thigh with one hand, the other sinking two fingers inside of Holly’s wet slit, his tongue sliding up to tease at her clit. Holly moans, legs shaking. 

“Ah, ah, fu-fuck, Dan!” and Holly comes with a sharp cry, her body arching against Dan’s mouth, his touch so much but so delicious. Holly comes so hard, vision blacking as pleasure washes through her. 

Dan doesn’t let up right away, sucking at her, licking over her, he’s slowing but taking his time to taste her and then he hums hungrily against her pussy. Holly gasps. Dan’s tongue dances a delicate circle around the sensitive bud of her clit. 

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Holly moans. 

“God, is he going to make her come twice in a row?” Barry asks from somewhere Holly can’t see. 

“He’s always been a show-off, who is surprised, really?” Brian asks, his voice unmistakably aroused. 

Holly moans and then it’s all too much, her body wrung out and experiencing that beautiful pleasure again, nearly too soon, and she’s coming fast with a sharp cry, grinding against Dan’s beautiful talented face. 

Dan releases her then, his mouth wet and shiny, and he puffs, tongue licking over the slick of his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Holly says from the floor, pushing a hand through her hair. She had wanted to start with Dan but she had no idea it’d be so intense. They had only just begun but already she feels like she’s been fucked for hours, when no one’s really fucked her at all. 

“Who next, Holl?” Ross is asking, making himself known for the first time since Dan dropped to his knees on the blanket covered floor. He leans next to Holly and pets a hand through her hair. 

“A-Arin,” Holly says, firm and sure. 

Holly glances up to see Arin’s face go pink, his baggy sweatpants doing little to hide the hardness of his cock. Holly licks her lips and she watches Suzy and Arin exchange a small kiss before Suzy strides over to Dan. 

Suzy tips Dan’s chin up with her hand, smiling down at him, “You’re mine then, Dan.”

Dan groans and Holly almost wants to watch them, but then she’s got Arin to direct and he clearly needs it. 

“Lie down,” Holly pants, “Want to ride you.” 

“Fuck,” Arin breathes, but he does what Holly asks. 

He settles himself down on the floor next to her, broad and wide and perfect to climb on top of. Holly’s wet as she settles on top of Arin’s hips and she can feel him hard against her bare pussy through the barrier of his sweatpants. That hunger burns through her. She needs him inside. 

Arin’s fast to push his sweatpants down just under his knees so his cock can spring free. Holly spits into her palm and reaches a hand down to stroke Arin. He hisses, his dick twitching in her hold. Holly loses focus on anyone else in the room as she holds Arin’s length and inches over him, slowly lowering her slick pussy down onto his length. 

The two of them moan in unison as they meet for the first time. Arin is thick and wide inside of her. Holly is enamored with the feeling of how sturdy he is. She braces a hand against his chest and starts to move, starts to ride his cock. 

Arin’s large hands find her hips, squeezing tight as she takes him. 

Even though she’d just come twice from Dan’s skilled mouth Holly is just as turned on, her friends, her beautiful, wonderful, _attractive_ friends turning her on like no other. 

“Holl, Holly lean forward,” Arin urges. 

Holly does, shifting the angle, Arin striking her deeper than before and she moans as her hands settle on his shoulders. Her breasts hang heavy in Arin’s face and this must have been what he was after because then his mouth is closing around her nipple, sucking, tugging lightly with his teeth and fucking her all the while. 

Holly tries to rock down on him but the angle is hard with the way Arin is kissing at her breasts. He makes up for it by thrusting up into her, rough deep thrusts that rock through her body. Holly shivers, biting her lip. 

She hears a moan, low and needy and she looks over to see Dan on top of Suzy, pinning her to the floor, her legs around Dan’s waist, the both of them watching Holly and Arin fuck. Dan’s hips are slamming against Suzy’s, seemingly matching the rough thrusts Arin is giving Holly and it boggles her mind how even now the two of them are in-synch. 

Holly settles back on Arin’s lap and rocks faster, bouncing on Arin’s cock, her fingers digging into the fabric of his tank top as she rides him for all he’s worth. Arin moans, he makes these sweet noises that mingle with Holly’s own sounds, mix up with Suzy and Dan. 

Holly’s orgasm takes her by surprise, slams into her just as Arin’s cock does and she shudders, tightening around Arin’s dick. He squeezes her hips, he groans, fucks her through her own orgasm and straight into his own. She can feel Arin hot and filling inside of her and Holly shivers. He was everything she hoped, and she lingers for a moment, relishing the feeling of him inside of her. 

Slowly, Holly slides off his cock, Arin’s bare and glistening dick slipping out of her. Arin watching in near awe at the very sight, used and spent on the floor. 

Ross is there again, kissing her shoulder, her neck, petting a hand down her back. 

“Now?” 

Holly stands up on wobbling legs, feeling Arin’s come beginning to leak out of her, just a little and Holly wants that as much as she wants to keep it inside, to continue to feel slick and wet. Holly finds Barry, lacing their hands together and Barry is quick to lean in to kiss her, sweet and soft. 

Holly leads Barry over to Brian and she looks up at them as she sinks down to her knees. 

“I want both of you.” 

Barry groans and Brian hisses. 

They get their jeans pushed down to their knees and their cocks out, already hard and waiting for attention. Holly leans in towards Barry first, kissing the already slick head of his dick. She spits into her hand and curls it carefully around Brian, stroking him slow as she closes her mouth around the head of Barry’s dick. 

“Oh my God,” Barry says, “Oh, Holly.” He lets his hand drift to her head, fingers carding sweetly into her hair. 

Brian’s fingers touch her cheek, tracing the hollow where she’s sucking around Barry’s dick. Holly shivers with their attention, how she can feel their affection for her in their touch. 

“You’re beautiful with a cock in your mouth, Holly,” Brian praises. 

Holly opens wider and slides lower down Barry’s length, wetting him enough to make a nice pace. Barry’s face is red, he pants, biting his lip and letting out these beautiful breathy noises. Holly can feel heat between her legs, still turned on, even more so by knowing she’s the one turning Barry on this way, so into the feeling of his cock thick and heavy against her tongue. 

Holly can’t help it, she lets a hand sink between her thighs and she presses a finger into herself, twitching wet and slick around her own finger. She whines and Brian grunts. 

“Fuck, if you wanted someone to touch you, you could have asked, Holly.” 

Her hand still moves on Brian, but leave it to Brian to deviate from the plan. He slips away from her and she groans in confusion around Barry but Brian shushes her. He moves in behind her and then his fingers are pushing inside, two of them, thicker than her own. Holly moans around Barry, letting him slip deeper into her mouth, letting the thick head brush the back of her throat.

“God, you’re so wet,” Brian says, “Fuck, I can see Arin’s come inside of you.” 

Holly’s face flushes. Brian’s fingering her, talking to her, fingering the slick wetness of Arin’s come back into her pussy. Holly swallows thickly around Barry, losing concentration for a moment. Barry picks up for her, rocking into her mouth lightly, making sure to still let Holly control the pace, the speed, how much of him she takes. 

Brian’s other hand is spreading Holly’s ass apart and she moans. 

“Ross ever do this to you?” Brian asks, his tone suggesting he was trying to tease Ross as much as he was Holly, “Or has he told you how much he likes it when I do it to him?” 

Brian leans in and then he’s licking directly over Holly’s asshole. Holly groans, twitching and wanting to press back against Brian’s hands and mouth. Holly pulls off of Barry for a moment, one hand on the floor to brace herself as she pants, stroking Barry’s slick cock, her face pressed into the warm skin of Barry’s thigh. 

“Ah, oh my God,” Holly moans as Brian’s tongue prods at her entrance. 

“Holly,” Barry pleads sounding whiny, cheeks red. 

Holly moves back in and bobs her head, sucking Barry down again. Both of Barry’s hands sink into her hair, tugging lightly, holding her head gently. 

“I’m close, Holly, I- “ 

Holly doesn’t let him slide away, she sucks harder, hands gripping his thighs. Barry moans, loud and long and beautiful as he comes. Holly swallows it down, eager and hungry. Barry pulls from her mouth and Holly sucks at the head, tongue grazing the slit and earning every drop. 

“Come here, Holl, please,” Brian asks. 

Holly goes to him and Brian cups her ass, moves her so she’s kneeling over his face, his tongue sliding back over her hole. Like this Holly is able to get a hand back on Brian’s dick, stroking him again, leaning low to mouth over the head. Brian moans against her skin. She can feel the other Grumps looking at her, their gazes heavy on her and Brian, but it’s good, it’s what she wants. She wants them all, that’s what she had told Ross when he asked her what she had wanted. It was so easy for her to say “I want them all.” 

Holly comes fast, coming for the third time shuddering against Brian’s tongue and losing her pace on his cock. Brian doesn’t take long to follow after, coming against Holly’s tits and face. Holly glances at Ross, the hungry look in his eyes. She knew he’d have that reaction when it was Brian, how Brian is his and Ross was willing to share the same as Holly was sharing herself with the others. 

Suzy is already standing up, leaving Arin and Dan in a pile without her. She’s flushed, breasts tinged pink with beard burn from Arin and Dan. Holly stands and she’s trembling as she finds Suzy, letting the younger girl lower them to the floor. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Suzy says sweetly, kissing Holly lightly. 

Suzy nudges Holly’s legs apart and then there is a small unyielding cool feeling trailing along her inner thigh. Holly gasps, opening her legs further. 

“Look,” Suzy says, showing Holly a sleek small pale pink vibrator, “Just for you.” 

Holly shivers. Toys were her weakness, a heat burning in her stomach already. 

Suzy lowers the toy back to Holly’s wet pussy, nudging it between the soft folds, tracing the rounded end up and down in a gentle line. She moves it up and presses it against Holly’s clit before she suddenly flicks it on. It starts at a low speed but the shock of it is enough to have Holly arching and moaning. 

Suzy grins, leaning in to kiss Holly’s cheek, pressing the button to increase the speed, tracing the toy lightly around Holly’s clit. She doesn’t linger long, shifting the speed higher and higher never letting Holly settle. Holly’s body twitches and jerks she whines high in her throat. 

Holly hears a breathy moan that is familiar to her and she turns her head to see Brian has found Ross, has pulled Ross on to his lap and is now jerking Ross off sinfully slow, the both of them watching Holly. Ross’s cheeks are red, flushed, his lip between his teeth. Brian’s mouth against his shoulder as he breathes out the filthiest shit imaginable to Ross. 

The speed is up the highest setting on the vibe and that’s apparently time for phase two of Suzy’s surprise. With an ease and grace of a dancer Suzy slips on top of Holly, angles herself so that the toy is between them, vibrating against the both of them. Suzy moans, her hair tickling Holly’s body. Suzy rolls her hips, the movement shifting the vibe against Holly and making it more intense. Holly reaches up and grabs at Suzy’s arms, digging in and moaning, gasping, body so overstimulated. 

“Holly,” Suzy whines, “Oh, fuck, Holl.” 

They stay like that, shifting and moaning, the vibrator almost too much but neither of them reaches down to stop it. Suzy’s body is warm and firm on top of Holly’s and she grabs at Suzy’s ass, fingers digging in as Holly starts rutting desperate and needy against the toy and Suzy, her orgasm washing over her, and she nearly screams with it. 

When she comes back to herself she’s on the floor and Suzy is working the toy in and out of herself, quickly bringing herself over the edge. She seeks out Ross and he’s got Brian’s come covered fingers in his mouth, cleaning his own mess off of them. 

“You made him come so fast,” Brian says. 

Brian releases Ross and Ross kisses him before he goes to Holly kissing her and sharing the taste of Ross’s come, a taste Holly is more than familiar with. 

“I love you, Holly,” Ross says, “We all do.” 

Holly nods, feeling worn and overwhelmed, and Ross wraps her in a blanket, and it’s easy for everyone to meet together on the floor, sharing space and warmth and intimacy as they all come down from the adrenaline of sex.


	51. Blood and Cosplay [Arin/Holly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is hanging out with Holly in her workshop when she suffers a minor wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of Holly's birthday prompts given to me on my tumblr!

“Ow,” Holly says, softly. 

“What?” Arin asks, looking up from where he’s playing on his phone. 

He offered to keep Holly company while she worked on a costume for the latest NSP video, but he’d gotten a text from Dan and had been distracted for the last few minutes.

“I cut my finger a little bit,” Holly says. 

Arin raises an eyebrow and pads around a few boxes to the work table where Holly’s got the costume laid out. Arin’s eyes widen as he sees a deep slice and crimson droplets of blood smearing over Holly’s fingers. 

“Holly! You’re bleeding!” 

“I know, just a little. Shit, Arin, can you move the costume? If I get blood on it, I’ll have to start all over.” 

Holly turns away from the table and Arin wants to help _her_ he could care less about the safety of the costume, but he knows Holly cares and it’s for Dan so Arin scoops up the fabric and moves it to a hanger on a standing rack near the table. 

When he turns back around Holly is nursing her finger but there are droplets of blood hitting the concrete floor under their feet. 

“Holly, that looks pretty bad!” Arin says, voice growing increasingly alarmed. 

“It looks worse than it is,” Holly says, squeezing a tissue over her fingers. Her face is pale and Arin feels fret welling up his stomach, “There’s a First Aid kit in the closet over there,” Holly says nodding towards the door. 

Arin hurries to the door and grabs the kit off a little stool inside. He brings it back to Holly and is fast to open it. Holly sits down on a cleared table and offers Arin her hand. 

“There should be a wipe in there to clean it.” 

Arin finds the wipes and he rips the tiny package open, his large fingers feeling too big and clumsy. He cleans the wound and really, it isn’t too bad, just a little deep. Holly hisses lightly and Arin’s brows furrow. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“I’m okay. I’ve had worse.” 

Arin sets aside the wipes and he picks out the soft gauze and sets on wrapping it around Holly’s fingers. He holds her hand delicately in his own as he wraps it, tucking the gauze and putting a small piece of tape so it will stay. 

“I should be okay in about an hour,” Holly says, “If you do it fast enough it sometimes closes back up on its own.” 

Arin is still holding her hand and nodding at her, trusting Holly’s expertise in this matter. 

“No more using that little circular death wheel, okay?” Arin asks.

Holly snorts, sliding off the table and cupping Arin’s cheek with her good hand, her thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. 

“Okay.”


	52. Mage Holly AU [Holly/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly the mage and Arin the warrior have a small window of time to spend together. Holly likes to show him magic whenever she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Holly's birthday prompts on my tumblr! Also ties in with my [Mage Holly AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866077)

Holly and Arin are sitting in the grass outside the tower, the ring of shrubbery surrounding the tower concealing them from view. Arin’s got his armor on because he’s due back to training soon, the commander giving very little days off or many breaks at all. 

“I made this for you,” Arin says, “I learned to do it when I was a kid. It never really came in handy, but my mom used to like when I would make them for her.” 

Arin produces a delicate yellowed paper crane, intricately folded and in the perfect shape of the animal. Holly smiles. Arin always surprises her. She never gives him enough credit, not to how smart he is, or how sweet, or now, that his large and calloused, battle-hardened hands would be able to perform a delicate task such as folding paper. 

Holly takes the crane, “It’s beautiful, Arin.” 

“Like you are,” Arin says, covering Holly’s free hand with his own. 

Holly flushes, Arin’s palm warm on top of her hand. 

“Do you want to see something?” She asks. 

Arin nods, eyes bright and shining, “Of course.” 

Holly closes her eyes and focuses her attention, conjuring images of air and breeze, stiff winds. She can feel the power collecting in her hand, surging through her veins and then her eyes snap open and the crane hovers in her palm. 

“Wow,” Arin says, his voice holding sheer delight. 

The crane flutters around, stretching paper wings that catch the magic produced air, it floats up and flies in small circles around their heads. The crane soars low, fluttering around Arin’s ears and head before it lifts back into the sky. 

“This is amazing, Holly,” Arin says. 

She’ll never get over it. How her simple tricks can bring out a wonder in him, how sometimes he looks at her as if she hung the moon in the sky. She loves that look in his eyes and she strives to think of new things to show him, to enchant him with. 

The crane circles around Holly before it lands in the palm of her hand once again, the magic leaving its paper form and the crane becoming still. Holly smiles at Arin. 

“I never knew as much wonder in the world existed until I met you, Miss Holly.” 

“Because of my magic?” Holly asks with a laugh. 

“No,” Arin says, cupping her cheek, “Because your smile is more enchanting than any magic you’ve shown me.” 

Holly blushes red and Arin leans in to press a soft kiss to her cheek.


	53. Holland & Ros [Ross/Holly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holland is resting on the couch when his wife Ros comes home from a particularly bad day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Holly's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

Holland hears the front door open, LT. Feathers fluttering in from the back room to inspect the sudden noise. 

“Feathers,” Holland says, clucking at the bird, “It’s just Ros.” 

“You home, Holl?” Ros’s, tired voice calls out from the foyer. 

“In the living room.” 

There’s the slap of flip-flops against the floor and then Ros is entering the room. Her shoulders slumped and her Grump Crew hoodie nearly hanging off of her slim arms. Holland smiles at his wife. 

“Tired?” He asks. 

Ros groans and pads to the couch, practically collapsing on top of Holland. He nudges Ros over so they are both settled on the couch, but he doesn’t complain when Ros pillows her head against Holland’s bare arm. Holland is wearing a tank top and jeans because he had been cleaning the pigeon loft before coming inside to rest. 

“Yeah, I was recording with Brian and Barry and we had some tech issues so we wasted like two hours trying to fix that crap before we could even play the game!” Ros says, her accent slipping through when she is tired or upset. 

Holland lifts his arm and wraps it around Ros, pulling Ros closer and letting her snuggle against his side. She sinks even lower, resting her head on Holland’s knee. Holland pets a hand through Ros’s short brown hair, the tiny little pig tails she had it in slipping loose because Ros never keeps them tight enough and besides the fact that her hair is almost too short to hold it. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Holland says, “How about I make you dinner?” 

“No, cuddle with me. I’d rather starve than have you leave.” 

Holland snorts, “I’ll order pizza?” 

“Vegan pizza?” 

“Vegan for me and regular for you.” 

“Deal,” Ros says, as Holland pulls out his phone to order the food.


	54. Youth [Arin/Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is rummaging through his computer when he unearths some memories of himself and Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Ross's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

Ross was at home, scouring through old folders on his laptop that haven’t been touched or updated in years. He’s trying to delete some data to free up some space on the device to stock up on anime to watch for his impending flight back to Australia. There’s a folder labeled simply ‘A’ and Ross almost deletes it, counting it as an accident on his part, but then his curiosity gets the better of him and he clicks open the folder. 

Inside are some photos, screenshots it looks like, grainy and a little fuzzy. There’s also a movie file, some video with no thumbnail. Ross clicks on the first picture and to his mild surprise it’s of Arin. Not the current Arin, no, the Arin in this picture is years younger, framed by a Skype window, mouth open in a laugh and his brown eyes crinkling in delight. 

Ross can feel his mouth lift in the beginnings of a smile. Confusion still takes hold, why does this screenshot exist? Ross can see their chat in the picture as well, how Ross had typed some dumb joke and Arin must have responded on screen with a laugh. Small inklings of memories try to play in Ross’s head, what did Arin’s laugh sound like back then? When he tries, all he can hear is the strong bark of Arin’s laugh now. 

He flips through a few more pictures, more shots of Arin that Ross must have had some reason for saving. The pictures aren’t anything really special, just Arin smiling, one of him on Skype looking sleepy and shirtless. Ross hums and then clicks the video file, hoping it might shed more light for him. 

The video takes a few seconds to pull up but then it does and it starts with Arin straightening his webcam. 

“Um,” Says young Arin, and his voice is so light, it makes Ross’s head spin. He watches the fuzzy Arin run a hand through hair that is only beginning to get long, his face bare without a single trace of the beard it now sports or the scar that Arin hides. Arin is thinner, smaller, but still himself and watching the video it’s almost like Ross can feel himself slipping through time, back to when this Arin was the only one he knew.

“I wanted to make a video for my buddy Ross,” Arin says, and he grins at the camera. Ross’s eyebrows shoot up. The Arin in the video’s cheeks go pink and he lets out a nervous giggle, “It’s his birthday and I wanted to do something special.” 

“Holy shit,” Ross says. 

He remembers it now, remembers this video and how Arin had greeted him on Skype by telling him he had a surprise for Ross, how he had sent the video file over the service. How Ross had watched with his stomach tingling and a huge grin on his face. He remembers how happy he was because Arin was paying attention to him and treating his birthday like a big deal and he was thrilled because all he wanted was to be able to talk to Arin, how much he hoped he’d get to meet Arin someday, how much he liked Arin and….

“Oh,” Ross says suddenly, reaching out to pause the video. 

How had he forgotten the huge and embarrassing crush he used to have on Arin? It seemed impossible but somehow Ross had done it, but now that the flood gates were open it all comes back to him. His teenage-self had a crush on Arin, had liked him, had wanted him and wanted to be wanted by Arin. Suddenly the screenshots made sense, Ross capturing moments he made Arin laugh, made Arin smile, moments he liked about Arin. 

He feels warm all over again, like suddenly young Ross has taken control of his body and is surprised to find Arin is still a fixture in his life. Was the crush still there? Surely not…right? Ross had Holly, loved her, well, he loved all his friends, including Arin, but was that once-upon a time crush the reason Ross often felt drawn to Arin? Felt protective over his friend? Ross had locked those feelings away, but maybe they just laid dormant all this time, waiting for the right moment to resurface. 

Ross grabs his phone and unlocks it, opening his gallery and finding the most recent picture he has with Arin. It’s the two of them at the office, Arin with his arm around Ross, pretending to squeeze him like he’s going to break a bone or two, Ross laughing and his hand splayed out on Arin’s stomach. Looking at the picture makes Ross’s face break into a huge smile, had his younger self ever guessed that eventually this would happen? 

Ross closes his laptop and swipes over to Arin’s name, hitting the call button. Arin answers after just a few rings. 

“Hey, it’s Ross. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or something?” Ross asks, smiling big and bright at hearing Arin’s voice across the line.


	55. Panties [Ross/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is out of state at a convention and Ross has a little surprise for him over Face Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Ross's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

“Don’t you look cute,” Brian says, smirking at his phone. 

Ross scoffs, “It’s not supposed to be cute. I’m supposed to look fucking sexy.” 

Brian’s grin widens turns into something a tad dangerous. 

“Why don’t you show me how sexy you can be then? Change my mind?” 

Right now Brian is grateful for the separate hotel rooms that Dan insisted upon. It leaves him time to have some one-on-one with Ross. He feels especially bad that he’s missing Ross’s birthday due to the convention that he and Dan are attending but he’s hoping their little Face-Time date will try to make up for it. 

On the screen Ross sighs, but Brian can see his cheeks go pink. He’s wearing this cute little dress, something powder blue that looks like it was plucked out of Holly’s closet, all sweet and ruffled and Ross looks _good_ like that his waist clad in the tight material and his hips swishing out with the curve of the frilled skirt, white lace peeking out underneath. 

“Maybe,” Ross says, setting his phone down and making sure that it will stand on its own before he takes a step back, showing off his body, “I could show you what’s underneath?” Ross asks, his voice simpering in a tease as his hands clutch at the ends of the dress. 

“That’s a good start,” Brian says encouragingly. He settles back against the pillows propped up against the headboard, eyes glued on Ross. 

Ross lifts the skirt up a little, just enough to show off bare thighs, milky pale skin that Brian is so familiar with. A heat spikes up through Brian, how he wants to touch those legs, how he’d love to run his hands up Ross’s thighs, pushing the material out of the way so he could claim skin with his fingertips. 

The skirt drops back down and Ross is smoothing it with his hands, killing Brian’s fantasy. 

When Brian connects his eyes to Ross’s, the other man is smiling, “Was that not enough?” 

“Are you trying to tease me?” 

Ross pouts, “No, never, why would I tease my daddy?” 

Brian shivers at the name, tries not to let Ross affect him. 

“If you’re teasing, you know that means you get punished, Ross.” Brian tries to sound firm, but he’s already turned on, likes when Ross puts up a bit of defiance, when he makes Brian be stern with him. He thinks maybe Ross likes it too. 

“What can you do when you’re all the way in Indiana, daddy?” Ross questions, cocking his hip out. 

“Oh, my baby boy is being naughty tonight. You’re looking for a spanking when I come home?” 

Ross grins something a mix between silly and sultry, “Maybe that’s _exactly_ what I want, daddy.” 

“Yeah?” Brian asks, his cock twitching in his pants, “You want daddy to bend you over his knee and make your cute little ass all nice and red?” 

Brian can see when Ross shivers, when he bites at his lip. 

“What can I do to stop that, daddy?” Ross asks, slightly breathless. 

“You can bend over the bed and show me what’s under that dress.” 

Ross nods and he turns around, leans against the bed, pushing his ass out and Brian watches, snaking one hand down to touch himself through his jeans, palming his aching dick. Brian sees Ross flip up the bottom of his dress, revealing a pair of soft white lacy panties underneath. 

“Fuck,” Brian hisses. 

“Y-You like it, daddy?” Ross asks, looking at Brian from over his shoulder. 

“God, yes, baby, that’s good. You look nice and cute in those. Are you getting hard, Ross?” 

“Yes,” Ross says breathlessly. 

“Turn around then,” Brian says, still touching himself, his own dick straining against the fabric of his jeans, “Show me.” 

Ross does as Brian asks, turning so he’s facing Brian once again. He sits on the edge of the bed, legs open and the dress pushed up so that Brian can see Ross’s hard dick as it fights against the soft fabric of the panties. 

“God Ross,” Brian says, “If I were there I’d make you crawl on top of me and grind against my thigh. I’d make you get off just like that, wouldn’t let you touch yourself and I wouldn’t touch you. You’d have to come in your panties like the little slut that you are.” 

Ross snakes a hand between his legs and squeezes at his cock, moaning at the touch and Brian’s words. 

“Don’t touch yourself under the panties, Ross,” Brian says, letting slide the fact that Ross didn’t ask for permission to touch himself before he actually did it, “Only through the panties. That’s all.” 

Ross gasps, “B-Brian- “ 

“Ah,” Brian says, popping the button on his jeans and tugging down the zipper with ease, “You heard me.” 

Brian strokes himself and watches Ross touch himself, sees the way his hand rubs the bulge of his cock, how Ross looks like he’s aching for more, but he’s still listening, still following orders. 

“So good,” Brian says, “So cute.” 

Ross huffs, “I’m S-Sexy, remember?” 

Brian nods, grinning, “My _sexy_ boy.” 

Ross moans, head lolling back as he grinds against his own hand. Brian is always amazed to see this side of Ross, to see him listening, to see how Ross bends to his will even though he’s as feisty as he ever is. 

“Are you wet Ross?” Brian asks. 

Ross nods, squeezing at his cock, “The fabric is getting all wet from the head of my dick.” 

Brian smears his own pre-come around the red swollen head of his cock. 

“I want to see you come, Ross.” 

Ross moans, shifting his hips faster, breath hitching and his lip caught between his teeth. Brian tries to match Ross’s speed, strokes himself as fast as Ross is grinding against his own hand. Ross comes first with a sharp cry, hips stilling against his hand as he comes in his panties. Brian can’t last after that, after imaging what a sticky mess Ross must be and he comes shortly after, painting his own fingers white. 

Brian catches his breath, wipes his sticky hand off on his jeans. Ross is still breathing heavy, lets his dress fall back into place and brushes his sweat slick hair from his forehead. 

“You did so well,” Brian says, “I love you so much, Ross.” 

Ross smiles, “I love you too, Bri.”


	56. Big Dick Barry + Size Queen Ross [Ross/Barry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Barry don't have time for a quickie before work, but they do have time to jerk each other off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Ross's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

Ross and Barry lie on their sides on the bed, their bare knees touching. Ross gasps, shifting closer to Barry, his hips rolling into Barry’s touch. 

“I forgot how big you felt, fuck,” Ross moans, squeezing his hand around the impossibly thick length of Barry’s dick. Their schedules had been busier lately, leaving less time for Ross and Barry to be together, let alone much time for Barry to really open Ross up and fuck him good.

That absence led to now, to the two of them on their sides on Barry’s bed, naked and touching each other’s cocks. Ross wishes like hell he had Barry’s big, thick dick buried in his ass, but they don’t have time for that either. They have a Grump meeting in forty minutes and like hell Ross is going to cut the time short for Barry to be inside of him because of a work meeting. 

He’ll have to settle for the heavy weight of Barry in his hand, how good it feels to stroke his boyfriend’s fucking huge dick. Barry’s hand is on him too, sure and firm, and he touches Ross in all the right ways that have Ross melting against the bed. 

Barry leans in to kiss him, his aim off just slightly and their noses bump, Ross letting out a small laugh before they adjust and their mouths slot together, Barry swallowing all of Ross’s sounds, how desperate and needy he is. 

“How could you forget?” Barry finally says, “I thought you loved my dick.” 

“I do,” Ross says, “God, I want to feel it open me up, B. I want to feel you stretching me so wide.” 

“Ross,” Barry moans, kissing at Ross’s collarbones. They both know they can’t, not now, not tonight, but the way Barry’s cock twitches in Ross’s hand, he must want it too. Ross longs for a quickie, for Barry to pound him rough and hard, but Barry still wants to go slow, still loves being careful and Ross knows it’s for his benefit, but his urge, his need for his body to take every single inch of Barry’s nice big cock is so strong. 

Ross shifts closer and then he and Barry’s hands bump and their cocks brush together and Ross shivers and moans and Barry squeezes at Ross’s length. His hand had been moving slow, almost teasing with the luxury of it, how he’d rub under the head and make Ross shudder and gasp and drive him absolutely up the wall. Now, Barry speeds up, moves faster and Ross can’t help but fuck into the tight circle of Barry’s hand. 

He wants to come but he also wants this to last, he wants to feel Barry so big and achingly hard in his hand forever, he wants to kiss every single inch of that cock, worship it. Ross has been practicing taking Barry down, how his jaw and mouth still feel too small to properly take the impossible size of Barry’s big dick, but Ross wants that too, is so hungry for it. Barry has let him go slow and work his mouth down the length as far as he can- which isn’t very far at all- Barry’s fingers in Ross’s hair. He wants to do that now, wants to crawl down between Barry’s legs and take every inch of Barry that he can fit inside. 

“You’re such a slut for my cock,” Barry says, his words gentle but filthy, “You love it.” 

Ross nods feverishly, “I want it, I need it. I want you to fill me up, Barry. I want to choke on your dick.” 

“Fuck- “Barry grunts and then Ross is moaning because to his surprise Barry is coming over Ross’s hand and on Ross’s stomach and the sheets between them and Ross strokes him through his orgasm, squeezing to milk every last drop from Barry’s dick. He only let’s up when Barry hisses. 

Ross draws back and sucks his come coated fingers into his mouth, cleaning them happily. He’s so consumed in Barry’s orgasm he almost forgets how hard and needy he is until Barry continues stroking him and Barry shifts so his mouth is against Ross’s ear. 

“You just made me come harder than I ever have in my life.” 

Ross moans with his fingers still in his mouth, garbling the sound. 

“You better come before we have to go,” Barry says, “We don’t want to be late. Then we’d have to tell everyone why, right? We’re late because you were so hungry for my dick? You needed me so bad?” 

Ross nods, whining, hips twitching into Barry’s touch. 

“Come for me Ross and I promise I’ll fuck you so good tonight. You’ll feel every inch of me.” 

Ross moans loud, body arching before he gasps and comes nearly as hard as Barry had, shooting white over Barry’s hands and his own stomach, mixing with Barry’s come. Ross slumps boneless into the bed, shivering and feeling so good.


	57. Strawberries and Champagne [Ross/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes Ross out to dinner as a belated birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Ross's birthday prompts on my tumbr!

“Happy birthday,” Dan says sweetly over dinner, his hand finding Ross’s and covering it gently. 

Ross smiles, sweet and genuine and it makes Dan’s heart fill up big and bright. Ross can push buttons, but most of the time he’s this way, endearing and gentle and kind and Dan loves him more and more as each day passes. 

The two of them are out for sushi at one of Ross’s favorite places in Little Tokyo. It isn’t Ross’s real birthday because Dan was gone for it and when he came back Ross was in Australia to see his family, so in reality it’s a week or so later but Dan can still pretend. 

“Thanks,” Ross says, a light flush coloring his cheeks from the sake he’d drank during dinner, “I appreciate this, Dan.” 

“Of course, Ross. I told you I’d make up for it.” 

Ross waves his free hand, but Dan catches that one too, rubbing his thumb over the back of Ross’s hand. Ross’s cheeks darken and his grin widens. 

“Shut up and let me spoil you, okay?” 

Ross laughs, “Well it’s just so rare.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, “No guilt tripping.” 

“I’m teasing,” Ross says. 

Their waitress approaches them and spots them with Dan’s hands holding Ross’s. Dan hates public displays, but he flushes lightly and let’s go of one of Ross’s hands so he can take the silver tray she had brought to their table. Ross cocks an eyebrow. 

“We didn’t order desert?” Ross asks when Dan sets the tray down. 

“You didn’t, but I did.” 

Ross opens his mouth to speak but then Dan is lifting the silver top off the tray and there’s an elaborate cupcake on the platter, one lit candle jutting out from the pink frosting. 

“Surprise,” Dan says, he picks up the cupcake gently, as if it were fragile and then he offers it to Ross, “Blow out the candle,” Dan prompts. 

Ross smiles but he leans forward and carefully blows out the candle. Once it’s out, Dan pulls it free and then he’s grinning at Ross. 

“Now open up.” 

“What?” Ross asks with a laugh. 

“I want you to taste it.” Ross rolls his eyes but he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out in an impression of a dog. Dan snorts. “This is so attractive.” 

Dan peels back the paper and feeds Ross a bite of cupcake. Ross hums and Dan’s smile widens. 

“It’s strawberry and champagne flavored.” 

When Dan offers another bite Ross’s tongue flicks out against Dan’s thumb where he’s got pink frosting smeared against his skin. Dan lets out a shiver and its Ross’s turn to grin. 

“Why don’t you take me home and I’ll show you just how _much_ I appreciate this dinner?” Ross asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Dan’s never asked for the check faster in all his life.


	58. High Noon [Suzy/Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy has a surprise costume for Ross set up for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written when Suzy was still learning about Overwatch and as a part of Ross's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

“Suzy, can I open my eyes yet? I’m getting concerned.” 

“Just a second, Ross!” Suzy calls back from the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom. 

Ross is sat on the bed, sighing, his eyes closed and really he could peek, but she might catch him and Ross would hate to spoil anything she worked on for him. So, he keeps his eyes closed and waits until he hears the creek of the bathroom door and then he hears the pad of her footsteps. 

“Can- “ 

“Hold on,” Suzy says, soft and gentle and then her hands are there touching his own and drawing them away from where he’d pressed them to his face to ensure he wouldn’t peek. “Okay,” She says, once she has his hands, “You can open them.” 

Ross opens his eyes and Suzy is standing there in front of him looking gorgeous in a skin-tight D.Va suit. Ross knew she ordered one but he didn’t know it had arrived and he definitely didn’t know she was intending on showing it off to him. 

“Wow,” Ross says, and his first urge is to touch, to stroke the amazing curve of her hip where the material clings to every inch of her like a second skin. The suit is leaving very little to the imagination and Ross can’t stop staring at her, how good she looks like this. Her hair is tied back and her make-up is subtle, and like this she can definitely pass for the character. 

“What do you think?” Suzy asks, placing a hand on her hip and smiling at him. 

“I think you look gorgeous.” 

“Good,” Suzy says and she takes a step forward, into his space, his knees bumping her legs, “I’d hate for it to go waste.” 

Ross doubts very much that Arin would let that happen, hell, Ross is wondering if Arin’s even seen Suzy in this get-up yet or if Ross is the first one to get to see her in it. 

“Oh?” Ross asks, “What did you have in mind?” 

Suzy is quick to climb into his lap, her body hot against his own and her ass firm against his crotch, her arms snaking around his neck, fingers tangling in the back of his hair. 

“You tell me,” She says, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth. 

Ross’s hands find her waist, dancing against her sides. 

“Y-You’re gonna keep the suit on?” 

“Is that what you want, Winston?” 

Ross stops, raising an eyebrow, “Winston?” 

“Yeah,” Suzy says, trying to keep character but not expecting that reply from Ross, “You’re Winston.” 

“You want me to be Winston?” Ross asks. He hadn’t expected that at all. 

“I mean, he’s kinda hot.” 

“He’s a gorilla.” 

“What?” Suzy says, pulling back to look at Ross, “No he isn’t.” 

Ross laughs, “Yes, he is. Who did you think Winston was?” 

Suzy’s face flushes but she lets out a soft laugh, “The cowboy, guy.”

“That’s McCree.” 

“Oh,” Suzy says, and then she laughs again, “Okay, McCree.” 

“Suzy,” Ross says, laughing, “You almost- “ 

“Shut up!” Suzy says, laughing and tucking her face into Ross’s neck, “It was a mistake. I’m still learning the characters!”

Ross rubs her back, “I know, it’s okay. It’s just cute. For a second I thought you wanted to fuck a gorilla, you know, besides Arin.” 

Suzy groans into the skin of Ross’s neck and let’s his hand slide down her back to her ass, cupping the firm curve of her butt. 

“If you still want to play I’m more than willing.” 

“Yeah?” Suzy asks, leaning back to look into Ross’s eyes. 

He nods, “It’s high noon.” 

Suzy grins and kisses him again.


	59. Intimate [Arin/Dan + Ross]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross goes back to the Grump office to grab his sketchbook and runs into Arin and Dan fucking in the recording room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a part of Ross's birthday prompts on my tumblr!

Ross didn’t mean to overhear anything. He was at the office because he had left his sketchbook on his desk and needed it for his next stream later that afternoon. No one else was around but Dan and Arin were supposed to be recording a few episodes. Ross thought he might pop in the control room and just take a peek at what they had decided to record. He knew they were debating bringing back Doom and Ross was kinda hoping they would if only so he could laugh at Dan’s pitiful skill level. 

He sets his sketchbook down and goes to the control room, slipping inside quietly. He doesn’t actually want to disturb their session, or to have them know he’s there, he just wants a glance. Ross shuts the door and looks through the clear window that opens into the main recording room. 

What he finds is the last thing he expected. Dan and Arin are in there and the TV is on, Orcarina of Time’s pause screen idle on the TV in front of them, but Dan and Arin aren’t on the couch, no, instead they are on the floor in front of the couch, Arin on his hands and knees and Dan behind him, clutching Arin’s hips and….

“Fuck,” Ross whispers. 

He had always suspected, always had an inkling that maybe something might happen there someday, but he had no idea it already was. Judging by the familiar way that Dan grabs at Arin’s ass, his nails digging into the milky white curve of skin, Ross would guess this isn’t that new, at least that it isn’t the first time that the two of them has done this. 

He should go, he shouldn’t be seeing this. He should shut his eyes and pretend he never found out that Arin and Dan were fucking each other, but he can’t bring himself to move. The two of them look so good together, look so natural. Arin is all soft, all white skin, his hair pulled into a ponytail, his top half laid low to the floor and his ass pressed up and back against Dan’s hips, and Dan, he’s lean and tanned and beautiful as he fucks roughly into Arin from behind. 

Ross can feel his dick stirring in his jeans and he flushes. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, but he can’t help it. Arin looks so needy, looks so desperate judging by his open mouth, the way it looks like he’s panting against the floor. Dan’s mouth moves and Arin responds but Ross can’t hear them. He carefully presses the button in the control room that connects the sound between the rooms, Ross can hear them, but they can’t hear him. 

Instantly the small room Ross is in his filled with the rhythmic sound of skin slapping together, the litany of eager loud moans and growls coming from Ross’s friends. 

“P-Please,” Arin begs. 

“God, Ar, you’re such a slut today,” Dan grunts and his hips roll faster, “You want it so bad.” 

Dan’s voice is deep and it snakes down Ross’s spine making him shiver. Arin responds with a moan as he presses his face into the crook of his arm. 

Jesus, it was all too hot. Ross couldn’t handle it. He unzips his jeans as casually as he can, guilt burning through him, but it was too hard to resist. Ross pulls out his cock and spits into his hand before he starts stroking himself. 

“You feel so good, Arin,” Dan groans, “I can’t believe how tight you still are.” 

“Fuck,” Arin moans, “use me, Dan. Use me all up.” 

“I will, baby girl, don’t worry.” 

Ross bites into his lip, his head swimming. He strokes his already hard and leaking dick faster than he normally would. He’s so turned on, so worked up by watching Arin and Dan fuck in the office. 

Arin props himself up on an elbow and he uses his other hand to jerk himself off, stroking himself nearly as rough as Ross was touching his own cock. Arin’s hair was starting to slip loose from his ponytail, long strands falling into his face, he looks a wreck, a disaster but also more beautiful than Ross has ever seen before, he also looks like he’s never been happier than right now with Dan pounding into him. 

Dan’s hair is down, the curly mass moving with each thrust Dan gives Arin. Ross never expected Dan to be the rough kind, though he is moving fast, his hands slide over Arin’s body like he cherishes every single inch of it and Ross knows that must be the case. 

“I’m close,” Arin groans his warning. 

Though they had gotten a head start on Ross, he’s not too far off from his orgasm, how could anyone be expected to last with this beautiful sight in front of them? 

“I want you to come,” Dan murmurs, his voice softer now, “Please, Arin, I want to see you come.” 

Arin whines and he strokes himself faster, losing his rhythm in the process and Dan slows his thrusts, just a little, helping to allow Arin to keep his balance. 

“I’m close too,” Dan says, “But I want you to come first. I want you nice and clear when I come inside of you, want you to feel it when I fill you up.” 

That must be a thing for Arin because as soon as the words leave Dan’s lips then Arin yelps and comes all over his own fingers and likely the floor under them. Dan fucks him through it, clutching at Arin as he speeds up, moaning as he freezes, buries himself inside of Arin all of the way and comes with his hips twitching. 

Ross buries his face into his arm and bites into the cloth of his hoodie as he moves his hand impossibly fast over his own cock. He can hear their slowing breathing, he can hear the sound of their kissing, wet and slick. Ross clenches his eyes closed and comes hard over his own fingers. 

When he comes back to himself he looks at his friends. They’re lying together on the floor, naked and sweaty and kissing, hands stroking at each other, and everything about it tells Ross that this isn’t just sex, that this isn’t something secret or dirty, it’s something for Dan and Arin, it’s them, their world and Ross was lucky enough to get a glimpse of it. 

Ross wipes his hand off on his jeans and then turns off the button that connects the rooms. He creeps carefully from the room, picking up his sketchbook on the way out before he hightails it to his car. He’ll have to remember to watch the episodes from this session, to try and pick out what exactly triggered their impromptu sex, see if he can tell the difference between a pre and post-sex Arin and Dan.


	60. More [Holly/Ross + Ross/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly asks Brian to help her with something special for Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Ross birthday prompt over on my tumblr!

Ross whimpered into the pillow and Holly pet a hand down his back, rubbing lightly at the knots of his spine. “Can I hear you Ross?” She asks. 

He turns his face at her request so his face is pillowed on his hands and he’s breathing harsh, panting as she fucks him achingly slow with the strap-on. 

“Holl,” Ross pants, “Can you- “ 

Holly nods, already knowing what Ross is going to ask. She speeds up a little, making her pace faster and Ross mewls, pressing back into her thrusts. Ross loves getting fucked by the strap-on, loves it more than Holly expected he would. Hell, she hadn’t expected him to want to try it at all, but after a very enthusiastic conversation with Arin, Ross was eager to try it out. 

“More,” Ross begs, “I need more.” 

Holly was already inside of him all the way, and the toy they used was on the medium to larger side of things, they had increased from the small starter toy all the way to this bigger one and still Ross wanted more. Holly squeezed his hips, tilting the toy and hitting him in that special spot, she couldn’t fill him as much as he wanted, but she could give him this. 

\--

Holly approaches Brian a few days before he’s set to leave for Indianapolis with Dan. The conversation is hard for her to broach and she ends up standing at Brian’s desk for a few minutes too long while he finally looks away from his email and says, “Everything okay, Holly?” 

She nods, clearing her throat awkwardly, “Yeah, I’m fine, just, I want to talk to you…about Ross.” 

“What did he do now?” Brian asks, soundly fondly amused, eager for a good Ross story that he could no doubt pass on later. 

“No, nothing like that, um, just…it’s kinda weird, I guess, but…I want to give him something I think he needs and I think you can help me out.” 

Brian raises an eyebrow, turns in his chair so he’s directly facing Holly, “I’m listening.” 

\--

“We’ve never really done blindfolds before,” Ross says, “It’s kinda fun.” 

“Good,” Holly says, kissing his shoulder, “hang on, okay?” 

Holly moves off the bed padding across the room and opening the bedroom door. Brian is there and he lets Holly take his hand and lead him into the interior of their bedroom. Brian looks nervous which is a first that Holly’s ever seen before. 

Holly can feel nerves bubbling up in her stomach, a small knot of fear that tells her this might not pan out the way she wants it to, the way she had hoped it would. Holly climbs back on the bed behind her husband and pets down his back, she palms his ass and he sighs as he relaxes into her touch. 

“Ross?” Holly says. 

“Hmm?” 

“You know how you sometimes feel like the toy inside you isn’t enough? How you want more?” 

“Yeah?” Ross says, but he already sounds uneasy, “Did you get a new one?” 

“Sorta,” Holly says and she ushers to Brian where Ross cannot see. 

Brian picks up on his cue and he moves to the side of the bed and its Brian that gently lifts the blindfold off of Ross’s face. 

Holly watches with bated breath as Ross blinks and then looks directly into Brian’s face. She sees the confusion first, then the surprise, then Ross trying to cover himself up as he shouts, “What the fuck, Brian?!” 

“Ross, Ross, I invited him here!” Holly says. 

Ross whirls on here, she’s naked from the bottom down, just a bra on top and Ross glances between the two of them. 

“Are you…you two…” 

“No! No, Ross, I know you have a crush on Brian…. we both knew…I wanted…I wanted him to come over and help me give you what you needed. I thought it would be something you wanted.” 

“What I need?” Ross asks. 

“She means, we’d both fuck you, together, double-penetration, Ross,” Brian states, very matter of fact. 

Ross looks at Brian, his face burning in embarrassment and he glances at Holly and Holly feels bad for having sprung this on her husband, she thought he’d want it, she thought she was doing the best thing for him. 

Ross licks his lips, “Um, fuck…I…we can try.” 

\--  
An hour later Ross is more open than he’s ever been before and Holly and Brian are both inside of him. Ross is on his knees and with a little finagling with Holly almost sitting in Brian’s lap and her false cock pressed against his real one, Ross is able to sink down on to both of their dicks. 

He’s facing Brian, and its Brian whose hands move to steady Ross, and Ross puts his shaky palms on Brian’s shoulders to brace himself. Brian studies Ross like he’s art, like he’s beautiful, the same way that Holly looks at Ross. 

Holly pets his back and his thighs and she listens to Ross moan and sigh, and watches his body move to take the two of them, how stretched he is, how determined he is, how he tosses his head back when it feels too good. 

It’s slow and they can’t move much and the position keeps the toy from really pressing back into Holly, but this isn’t about her as it is about Ross. 

“God, Ross, look at you,” Brian says, “You’re gorgeous.” 

Ross moans, Holly leans forward to kiss Ross’s back, “You are.” 

Ross loses his pace, hips stuttering like he can’t decide who to press himself into. When he starts to fall forward Brian catches him and then Brian is kissing him and Holly is aware it is their first kiss and Brian holds Ross’s face tenderly, kissing him fiercely like he’s as hungry as Ross is. 

They break apart and Ross seems dazed whispers, “Holly.” 

“I’m right here,” She says, rolling her hips a little and Ross whines. 

“I’m gonna come.” 

Holly circles around Ross and touches Ross’s cock, strokes him as Ross lazily rides their dicks, feeling so full and stretched and he never once asks for more, having finally found enough. Ross moans a mix of Holly and Brian’s names and comes over Holly’s fingers and on to Brian’s chest and he slumps against Brian. Slowly, carefully, they pull out of him. 

Brian lays Ross down on the bed and goes to get a wash cloth, Holly pets her fingers through his hair and Ross grabs her wrist, kisses her palm lazy and sweet. He’s got a tired smile on his face, spent from the night, from everything. 

“Thank you, Holl,” Ross says, cupping her cheek, stroking the skin just behind her ear. 

“You’re welcome, Ross.”


	61. Missed You [Arin/Suzy/Dan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin have RTX the same week that Suzy has a convention of her own and her birthday. The boys make it back in town in time to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts over at my tumblr!

“God,” Dan says, his hands skating up Suzy’s arms, making her shiver, “We missed you.” 

“You sap,” Arin teases from his position behind Suzy, his broad body pressed against her back. Suzy leans against him, her body fine-tuned to Arin’s at this point, her ass rubbing against the front of his shorts, “It’s true though.” 

Dan grins and Suzy is smiling when Dan leans in to kiss her, their mouths brushing together, sweet and warm, and Suzy is still wearing the dark lipstick she had worn to AX, the color staining the corner of Dan’s mouth as their lips meet. 

This week could not have been worse timing as far as spending time together went. The boys were off to RTX for the weekend, and Suzy had agreed to a booth at the convention here in L.A. It left little time for her to enjoy her birthday. 

Arin and Dan had only just gotten home, mussed from the flight, jet-lagged, and rings around their eyes. Suzy herself is exhausted, the con and dealing with the public draining her in the weird way it always does, making her anxious. Suzy feels better already, being with them, Dan kissing her and Arin’s hands sliding around her waist, hands opening over her stomach, his fingertips brushing at the smooth pale skin he finds under the hem. 

Suzy sighs, letting her arms wind around Dan’s neck, keeping him close while his hands cup her hips, rubbing soothing little circles into her skin. Arin’s hand brushes away the hair near her shoulder and then his mouth is there, kissing behind her ear, lips trailing to her neck and kissing there too. Suzy shudders, heat stirring through her. She had missed them, both of them, desperately, hated being alone while they were still together. 

“Wanna see just how much we missed you?” Arin is whispering to her, “We’ve been dying to show you.” 

“Yeah,” Dan agrees, his thumb rubbing over the button of her jeans, but not yet undoing them, “Last night in the hotel, I jerked Arin off nice and slow, and whispered to him about how bad I wanted to taste you again.” 

Suzy lets out a small groan and she presses back firmly against Arin, feeling his hard cock brushing against her ass. Suzy wants them, both of them, hungry for their hands and mouths and everything else they can give her. 

“I came so hard, babe,” Arin tells her, biting at her shoulder lightly through her shirt, “You want Dan to eat you out? You know how much he loves when you pull his hair.” 

Arin’s hands drift to her breasts, cupping them through her shirt, squeezing gently, making Suzy gasp. 

“God,” Suzy says, “Fuck, yes, please.” 

She sees twin smirks, already feels dizzy with the way her arousal flushes through her. Arin’s hand slips around her wrist and he’s tugging her back towards the bedroom, Dan in tow, pulling his shirt off and abandoning it in the hallway.


	62. Next [Suzy/Dan + Arin/Brian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are a little excited after one of their shows and Suzy puts that energy to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts done over on my tumblr!

“I…I’m not going to call you Aslan,” Suzy says, and from somewhere behind her she can hear Arin laughing, a short laugh that turns into a breathy moan, and she takes a moment to turn her head so she can see where Arin is lying between Brian’s spread legs, Brian’s hand stroking her husband’s dick. 

“Please don’t,” Dan says, his voice drawing her attention back to him. He groans when she clenches around him and his eyes flutter, dark lashes fanning out against his tanned cheeks, “Do whatever you want, just don’t stop, please.” 

Dan’s hands are on her hips, guiding her movements, but Suzy is doing just fine on her own. Dan’s spread out on the couch in the Berhow-Hanson living room, Suzy’s legs on either side of his bare hips, the jeans bunched around his knees are scratching at the backs of her thighs. She rides Dan on the couch, her hips circling slow and her pace steady. 

They had just gotten back from the joint show that Starbomb had done in L.A. Arin had taken a shower because he felt too disgusting to move, and Suzy had been more than happy to let Dan pull her close, nipping at her mouth. 

The guys were all adrenaline, all rushed from the live show and how amazing the crowd had been and she has noticed they never fuck better than on days where they are jacked up on endorphins from the post-show buzz. 

“They look good don’t they?” Suzy hears Brian’s low voice say, “Look fucking amazing together, Danny fucking her so good.” 

Suzy hears Arin moan, his voice shaking like it is when he’s close. She groans, fingers digging in lightly at Dan’s bare chest. He hisses under her and she can see his head turn, sees him seeking out Arin and Brian’s joined forms on the floor. 

“You’re getting close just from watching them, from me touching you. You even going to make it to fuck, Suzy? Or are you going to blow your load the second she sinks down on your cock?” 

Arin whimpers and Suzy feels heat flooding her. His sounds affecting her like nothing else ever could, his sweet noises like calming background music for her mind. She’s close too, her pace on top of Dan becoming sloppy, erratic, and she grinds in circles against his cock as her fingers slide between her legs, her thumb rubbing at her clit. 

“Let me,” Dan says, never one to disappoint a girl or make her get herself off. His thumb takes place of hers and Suzy bucks into his touch because his hands are huge, his thumbs dwarfing her own and she moans needy as he drags the digit in slow circles, making her go insane. 

“Dan,” Suzy pants, “Fuck, fuck, you’re gonna, I’m…” 

“I’m gonna make you come, baby?” Dan asks. 

Suzy nods desperately, a whine escaping her, and before she can come she hears Arin groan like it’s being ripped out of him, and then she is following after him, shuddering as she comes to Dan’s fingers and around Dan’s dick, clenching tight. 

Dan fucks her through it, a few more hurried thrusts before he’s gasping and coming, his thin body sinking boneless into the couch.   
Suzy lies against Dan’s chest and presses a kiss to his throat as she tries to catch his breath. Turning her head to see Arin sucking at Brian’s fingers, cleaning his own come off of them. 

“Looks like I get to go next,” Brian says, his smirk wicked as he eyes Suzy and Dan.


	63. Convention Weekend [Suzy/Holly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy is a little overwhelmed by Anime Expo but Holly is there to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts done on my tumblr.

Suzy still wasn’t used to the convention scene, at least not in the sense of running a booth. She enjoyed it, that was clear enough, but she had also been overwhelmed at the aspect of maintaining a booth, of set up and dismantling and the sometimes stifling environment of the convention itself, especially a huge one like Anime Expo. 

Holly was a little more used to the whole scene because of cosplaying, selling prints, working booths and conducting interviews. It felt a little more natural to her and she let Suzy lean on her a lot over the weekend, glad to be helping the other girl pursue something she really wanted. 

Suzy had mumbled something about never moving again just five minutes ago, right before her head had slid to Holly’s shoulder, bracing there, the soft tendrils of Suzy’s hair brushing against Holly’s bare shoulder. The two of them had taken an Uber to the convention and so were taking one home, sat together in the backseat. Suzy hasn’t moved and when Holly peers at her, the girl’s pale, lightly made up face is smooth and relaxed. 

Holly reaches out and brushes some of Suzy’s bangs out of her face. 

“You did so good today, Sweetheart,” Holly murmurs to Suzy’s sleeping form. Leaning down to press a kiss to Suzy’s head.


	64. My Idiots [Suzy/Everyone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy gets several different surprises from her Grump boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts done over on my tumblr!

“Suzy~” Arin sing-songs as he walks into the room, “Wake up, I have breakfast for you.” 

Suzy groans into her pillow, not ready to face the day, sleep sounding so much more appealing. 

“It’s pancakes,” Arin says, “With that chocolate syrup you like.” 

Suzy rolls over and sits up, eyeing Arin, “You made pancakes?” 

“Yes, and look, no burns,” he shows her a plate of pancakes stacked together and drizzled with chocolate syrup. She wouldn’t be able to see if the pancakes were burned since Arin doused them in chocolate, but she smiles thankfully at his effort. 

She sits up, rubbing her eyes and Arin hands her the plate. 

“Thank you babe,” Suzy says sweetly, “That’s so nice of you.” 

“Anything for you,” Arin says, grinning big and sweet and Suzy can’t help but put her hand at the back of his neck and tug him in for a kiss. 

\--

Suzy strides into the office with Arin in tow. She’s supposed to film for KKG today, her stomach full, and her body feeling lazy from the big breakfast that Arin had made for her. When she reaches her desk, Suzy brightens, finding a coffee from Starbucks waiting for her there. The coffee is accompanied by a little doodle of a bearded smiley face, and when Suzy turns around she sees Barry grinning at her from his desk. 

She pads to his desk and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Well, thanks for the coffee, that was sweet.” 

Barry takes her hand in his own, his thumb moving over her skin. 

“You’re welcome. It was the least I could do.” 

Barry tugs her close, using his hand on hers to bring her in so he can catch her mouth in a kiss. 

\--

Dan comes into the office a little later, finding her in the recording room between episodes. 

“Scuzy!” Dan says brightly, collapsing next to her on the couch. She shifts her legs so they are not being squashed by him, settling her feet in his lap. Dan touches her ankle, his huge thumb rubbing against the bone, “Happy birthday,” Dan says, his hand sliding up her leg. 

“Thanks, Dan.” 

“Can I give you your present later?” Dan asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Suzy giggles, sitting up to move closer to him so that their shoulders are touching. Dan ruffles her hair, touches her chin to tip her face up, and then he slides his mouth against hers. 

\--

“So,” Ross says, finding Suzy in the kitchen later, “I got you something.” 

“Aw, Ross!” Suzy says brightly, always treasuring when Ross is sweet and sentimental. 

“Don’t get all gushy,” Ross says, his face going pink as he hands her a box. 

“No promises,” Suzy says, opening the box and squealing as she pulls out a sleeve of d.VA decal themed stickers. 

“Figured you could put them on your laptop, or your planner,” Ross mumbles. 

Suzy’s the one that pulls Ross in, planting a damp kiss square on his mouth while Ross laughs and makes faux gagging noises. 

\--

“Happy birthday,” Brian says, wrapping an arm around Suzy and pulling her in close to him. 

“Thanks Brian,” She says, batting her eyes up at him. 

He smiles, thumb brushing her cheekbone. For all his snark and sass he can be sweet, one of the most romantic guys around when he wants to be. 

“Another year of putting up with Arin and the rest of us idiots.” 

“Well, yeah, but you’re all my idiots and I probably wouldn’t trade you guys for anything else in the world.” 

“Well,” Brian says, “We should be lucky for it.” And he seals his words with a firm kiss to her mouth, her hand skating up his warm back.


	65. Accident [Dan/Suzy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan doesn't mean to kiss her. Really, he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

It was an accident. A complete mistake. It wasn’t something Dan planned. He never would have dreamed it. Suzy was one of his best friends, a gorgeous and kind woman, the wife of his other best friend not to mention one of the most important people in his life. 

Dan had come over to watch Jaws with Arin, delighted that they finally were going to get at least one of the movies from their ‘must watch’ list done, a small victory for their busy schedules. Suzy had seen the movie before, flitted in and out of the room, adding comments and snorting, hiding her eyes when things became gruesome. 

Arin made it through the movie, but before the credits had fully rolled he was passed out on the couch. Dan thought maybe he should leave, but Suzy had just looked at him and shrugged, said, “We still have pizza in the kitchen if you want more?” 

Dan had nodded and slid into the kitchen, Suzy and Arin’s new home still foreign to him. He’s looking for plates, opening up cupboard after cupboard until he hears a laugh behind him and he whirls around to see Suzy standing there. 

“The far left,” Suzy says, breezing past Dan and opening the cupboard, showing him the plates with a sweep of her hand. 

Dan flushes, “Thanks, Scuze.” 

She smiles at the nickname and Dan closes the cupboard, setting the plate down on the counter next to him.

“I’m a real lifesaver.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Dan says, “Totally, without you I’d be pizza-less, and goddamn what a tragedy that would be.” 

He lifts out two cold slices and sets them on the plate, spinning in a small circle as he searches for the microwave. 

“Next to the toaster,” Suzy tells him gently. 

“My hero,” Dan swoons, and Suzy laughs, which makes Dan laugh. He’s always proud to make others laugh, especially Arin, but when it’s Suzy, somehow it’s even better. 

Dan starts the microwave and waits, leaning against the counter, Suzy moving to the fridge. 

“You want some sparkling water or something? Arin brought a whole case home from the office.” 

“Sure,” Dan says and then Suzy is next to him, handing him an ice cold can. 

They are close, which isn’t unusual, not for them. They are close by nature, an affectionate bunch. Dan loves Suzy, adores her. She smiles up at him, her small face tipped up towards him, eyes rimmed black and sparkling with humor. 

For a second Dan feels breathless. Suzy was so beautiful and Arin was so goddamn lucky, but Dan couldn’t even be mad at him, because Arin wasn’t an asshole who _didn’t_ know how fortunate he was to have landed the perfect girl, he knew, and he cherished her because of it. 

“I’m glad you could come over,” Suzy says, “We’ve missed having you around.” 

Dan nods. His apartment with Barry is a little further away from the new house than it had been from the old one, leaving Dan not over as much as he had been when they were closer. 

“I’m all yours!” Dan says brightly, flushing at his stupid choice of words. 

Suzy laughs, red lips, white teeth, dazzling eyes. She bites her lip as she looks up at him, and it’s quiet, the TV too low for them to hear it from the kitchen, not even the cats bugging them. Dan doesn’t mean it. He’s moving as if his mind isn’t his own, as if he’s being controlled by some unknown force. He moves and cups her cheek with a huge hand, and she leans into his touch instead of pulling away, eyes widening as she watches him come closer. 

Maybe she presses up on to her toes, maybe she makes it easy for him to kiss her, but he’s still the one that does it, that connects their mouths together in a soft kiss, like a dream, Dan’s eyes fluttering closed. For a second it’s beautiful, and perfect, and all he needs. 

Then, the microwave beeps, signaling that Dan’s pizza is done and likely has been reduced to a melted ball of cheese. The sound jerks them apart and Suzy’s cheeks are flushed, mouth parted and Dan is shaking. He remembers the ring on her finger, and his best friend sleeping in the other room, the life they share, and how not okay it was for Dan to do that. 

“Suzy,” Dan breathes, and her eyes flick to him, big and worried, and like she desperately needs him to give her an explanation that makes this all okay, “Jesus, I’m sorry, I….” 

“I…” Suzy sputters, “I gotta go.” 

She rushes out of the room and Dan lingers for a second, letting the weight of his decision practically crush him to death. He ruined it. Everything.


	66. Quiet [Suzy/Jack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Jack have a little fun in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts from my tumblr!

“Ah, God, Suzy,” Jack mumbles, his voice a slur of accent and thickly aroused. His hand skates over the top of her head, fingers threading in fine black hair, holding gently. 

From under the desk Suzy pulls off his cock, mouthing at the side and whispering, “Remember to be quiet,” she reminds helpfully. It should be obvious but Jack’s brain is anywhere but in his head, too focused on the hot and plush mouth around his cock. 

It was her idea to do this in the office. Everyone knew about their relationship already, it was no secret, but it was less likely that anyone would think that Suzy might be blowing Jack under his desk at the office, where anyone could walk up, could surprise them. 

Jack bites his lips, trying to focus on the emails in front of him. God, this was so hard. He clicks the wrong spot on the browser and opens Instagram. He swears and he thinks he can hear Suzy giggling, the vibrations running down his dick. He bites into the meat of his bottom lip to keep the moan that burns through him from escaping. 

He can’t last long, too turned on, Suzy far too good at this sort of thing. 

“Babe,” He whispers, trying to warn her as he feels his stomach tightening. 

Suzy drops lower, sucking at him harder than she had before and Jack bangs the desk with his fist before he grunts low and deep and comes. Suzy doesn’t pull back, swallowing his load eagerly, and Jack is quite sure he’s going to fucking die right here, with Suzy still mouthing at his softening dick. 

She finally pulls off and then she’s between his legs, moving up so his hands can skate along her side and he can bend down just enough to kiss her swollen mouth, where she tastes like him.


	67. Pampering [Arin/Suzy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin decides to pamper his wife a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts done on my tumblr!

Suzy groans as she flops down on the expanse of their bed. Arin looks up from his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“My back,” She says, sighing, “Is this what getting older is like? This sucks.” 

“You’re probably all sore from being hunched over your taxidermy piece,” Arin says, knowing Suzy was devoting a ton of her spare time to working on getting new bugs into her store. 

“Still sucks,” Suzy says into the muffled pillow. 

“Let me see if I can help,” He tells her and then she can feel him shifting around on the bed, and she feels one of his hands inch her shirt up, just enough so that it’s up near her shoulders. His large hand skates down her bare back, running a thick finger along the line of her spine. Suzy sighs, his touch an absolute comfort to her. 

Arin presses his hand into the middle of her back, easy, but firm and Suzy lets out a soft sound. 

“Good?” Arin asks. 

“Yeah,” Suzy says, turning her face sideways on the pillow, letting Arin’s hands rub over her skin. She loves his hands, loves almost everything about him, every piece of him. He brushes hair off her shoulders and his hand is close enough that she takes it with her own and brings it to her mouth so she can press a kiss to the square of his palm. 

Arin laughs, “I’m pampering _you_ , remember?” 

“Yeah,” Suzy says, sighing again, “And you’re doing a great job, Baby.”


	68. Good Boy [Suzy/Arin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is such a good boy for Suzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts done at my tumblr!

“I saw what you did at the con, you know,” Suzy says, her voice calm, as she pets Arin’s head, her hips stilling against his ass. 

He pants, rubs his face against the pillow, his skin red. 

“Suzy,” Arin gasps, “ _Move_ please.” 

“Was that an order?” Suzy asks, tsking at him. She moves like Arin had asked, but instead of fucking him again, she pulls out completely, the toy slipping wetly out of Arin’s ass. 

Arin moans, “No, N-No.” 

“Baby,” Suzy coos, “You forgot your training while you were away.” 

She brings her hand down hard on his ass and Arin yelps, pressing his face into the pillows again. 

“Where’s my good boy? Where did he go?” 

“I-I’m your good boy,” Arin says, turning his face so she can hear him, “I’m right here.” 

“You sure?” Suzy asks, voice small and coy, “I don’t see him. All I see is a naughty boy who can’t listen.” She grinds the toy against Arin’s thigh and watches him writhe for her. She delights in how much he loves it, how he always wants to be fucked. How this game of theirs gets him off like no other. 

“I’ll be good,” Arin says, words spilling out of him, “Please, Suzy, I’ll be good.” 

Suzy hums and she nestles the toy between his ass cheeks, nudging the entrance but not pressing inside yet. Her hand strokes his head again before her hand fists into his hair and she pulls hard, bringing his head back and making Arin moan because she slams back into him, filling him up in one smooth thrust. 

“You’d better.” 

Arin whines, his body flushed and pink and beautiful. Suzy loves him so much, adores him, his body, every single thing about him. He is good for her, he always is, so good to her. 

Suzy starts fucking him again, faster than before, giving him rough thrusts that make the toy rub against her clit. She shivers, gripping the curve of his hip. 

“You always look so good taking my cock,” Suzy praises him, “Such a complete slut for it.” 

Arin moans, “Su-Suzy.” 

She pets down his back, letting her fingers dig into his ass, watching the red marks raise against his pale skin. She keeps going, fucking him, and when she tilts her hips and presses in at a different angle, she hears Arin let out a half-sob and she knows she hit his prostate, found the spot that makes him weak-kneed. 

“Ah, I found your slut spot,” Suzy says, “You want me to hit it again?” 

“Please,” Arin says, “ _Pleasepleaseplease_.” 

Suzy grins, “Since you asked so nicely.” She thrusts back into him and Arin moans loud, pushing back against her to get more. 

They continue like that, with her thrusting rough against his prostate and Arin shuddering, sweating, and begging, and all it takes is for her to touch his cock once, one firm stroke, and Arin howls and comes over her fingers and on the bed sheets under them. 

She lets the cock slide from his ass as he collapses on his belly, but he knows their training and his routine and he rolls on to his back right away, still panting. His clumsy fingers help to unbuckle the harness she’s wearing and Suzy smiles at him. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” She says, tugging the harness off and moving up so that she’s straddling his face, dripping wet with the way he looks up at her with complete adoration, “You’ve got to get me off now.” 

Arin nods, his hands skating her thighs, holding her and she lowers on to his mouth. His tongue probing at her, and he loves this too, getting to explore her where she’s already wet, already so fucking turned on by him, by seeing him this way. 

She grinds against Arin’s face and he takes it, lets her swing her hips in tight circles against him, tongue and fingers holding her open, touching her. He sucks at her clit and Suzy’s hands find his hair, pulling roughly, and pressing him closer again. 

“You eat me so good, baby, fuck. You really are my good boy, aren’t you?” 

Arin moans against her and Suzy shivers, tugging at Arin’s hair again. It’s only a handful of seconds before Suzy is worked up too far, shuddering and shivering and letting out a deep moan as Arin brings her over the edge. 

She quickly pulls back, rolling off of him and lying next to him in bed, allowing him to catch his breath and wipe his face where he’s sticky and shiny from her pussy. He grins at her and Suzy laughs, leans in to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. 

“You were so good, Arin.” 

“You were fucking amazing, Suze. You’re getting better every time we do it.” 

She flushes but takes the compliment, glad to be able to do this with him, that he trusts her with it. 

“I love you,” She says, kissing his shoulder. 

“I love you too,” He breathes, his hands pulling her closer to him.


	69. Boss [Brian/Suzy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to eat me just the way I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Suzy's birthday prompts over on my tumblr!

“Like this,” Suzy says, voice firm, “I want you just like this.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Brian says, voice low and enthusiastic.

Suzy smiles at him, pushing on his shoulder so he slumps a little lower on his knees, so that when she steps up to him he’s not overshooting and missing her pussy by a mile. She does step up to him, her slick pussy close to his face, already wet with arousal and Brian groans in his chest. His hands are bound behind his back with thick straps that Suzy had bought for him. Brian tests them, wishing he were allowed to touch her, how he’d ask if he could open her with his fingers, tracing her slit with his index finger, feeling how soft and wet she would be for him. 

He can’t touch, that’s not on the menu for the night. 

Her hand slips into his hair, carding her fingers through the salt and pepper strands, tipping his head back so he’s looking up at her. He sees her smile at him and Brian’s heart quickens in his chest. She’s lovely, gorgeous standing there before him, a bra on, but no panties, yet her heels stay on, likely to help with their height difference. 

The hand in his hair turns rough, nails scratching against his scalp. She brings him close to her slit, keeps him there while she rubs her pussy against his face. He isn’t licking into her, just breathing her in, the bridge of his nose allowing her purchase against her clit. He can feel her shudder, feel her gasps and she hums. 

“I want you to eat me just the way I like.” 

Brian looks up at her again, but he can’t talk with the way she’s holding him. Instead, he shows he’s listening by flicking his tongue against her labia. Suzy moans, and her fingers dig into his head again. Brian follows her orders, but he still can’t resist teasing her, dragging his tongue up and down her slit slowly, collecting her delicious taste, so wet against him already.

“B-Brian,” Suzy groans. Her words turn into a sweet moan when he flicks over her clit. Maybe she feels him smirk, realizes his little game, and she presses herself more firmly against him, rubbing her pussy against his face from nose to chin. Brian is enveloped in her, and with how she’s grinding on him all he can do is lick into her, let Suzy use his face, his mouth, use him for whatever she needs. 

He’s achingly hard in his boxers, hard because he loves pleasing her, loves feeling like she’s using him to get off, likes feeling like something akin to a piece of meat to Suzy. Their dynamic is strange, not what people would expect, how Brian thinks not one person would imagine he’d be the one on his knees and being bossed around, but he loves it, needs it from the bewitching girl in front of him. 

“F-Fuck,” Suzy moans, Brian’s tongue running a line, licking her anywhere he can. He wishes she’d let him finger her, maybe next time he’ll ask for it, beg her for it. She really likes when he begs, when he pleads for what he wants, on his knees and so hard he’s sure he’s going to die. 

Suzy lets out a moan, a high pitched whine, and Brian knows she’s close. Her hand is pressed against the back of his head, keeping him in place as she grinds into his mouth. Suzy squeaks, moans, and then Brian flicks his tongue over her clit and she cries out, keeping him there, fingers twisting in his hair as she comes, and he swallows the rush of liquid and sweet she gives him, keeps licking until she pulls away, and his face is wet, and dripping with her. 

He smacks his lips, licking her taste away and she groans lightly. 

“Goddamn,” She says, “You’re too good at that.” 

“I learned from the best,” Brian says with a wink at her.


End file.
